


The Kiji

by shenanigan_manifesto



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), Body Worship, Bodyguard, Bodyguard Romance, Budding Dom/Sub, Corporate conspiracy, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Conflict, Femdom/malesub, Hurt/Comfort, Masturbation, Mentor & Protégé, Pining, Pregnancy, Romance, Slow Burn, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 57,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29150616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenanigan_manifesto/pseuds/shenanigan_manifesto
Summary: Tokyo, 2044. The Arasaka Empire continues to rebuild after their loss of the Fourth Corporate War.Hanako Arasaka is caught in the dangerous crosshairs of the corporate feud for power that is splitting her family apart.Her battle is seen through the eyes of her bodyguard, Sandayu Oda. While he was only sworn to ensure her safety, his love has begun to lead him into her arms and the fate of their life together rests in his ability to unravel a deadly conspiracy before her luck runs out.
Relationships: Goro Takemura & Sandayu Oda, Sandayu Oda/Hanako Arasaka
Comments: 59
Kudos: 63





	1. The Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please note that while this work is in English, every character in this fic is Japanese. Unless specifically stated, they are speaking, reading, and writing to one another in Japanese. Consider this more as a "real-time translation" as opposed to a literal description of their words. :)
> 
> A big thank you to Mike Pondsmith for creating this incredibly vibrant world and CD Projekt Red for inspiring me with their vision to create this story.
> 
> Please note this story is rated M and will eventually change to E. This includes violence and offensive language.

_March 2nd, 2044._

The bright computer screen illuminated Hanako Arasaka’s face as she typed out a report on the keyboard. The only sounds in the room were the fast clicks of the keys, the soft hum of the heated air, and the near-silent scratch of Sandayu Oda’s tactical shoes on the hard floor. 

Her bodyguard paced slowly in the long hall of her office. His standard routine. Hanako’s second shadow, prowling along the tasteful hallways as she conducted her daily business. 

His presence was slyly intimidating; packing heat around several limbs, ready at a moment’s notice in case of a threat. A bulletproof vest wrapped around his middle, obscured by his shirt and sharp Arasaka-issued jacket. His skin was studded with advanced cyberware from head to toe, nearly every bone and ligament that might leave him open to attack having been replaced with a chrome organ instead.

He strode around the room and positioned himself behind Hanako’s desk, taking a moment to let himself at ease. She clicked the laptop closed and pulled out a stack of papers stamped with the identifiable Arasaka logo, spreading them out along the desk.

Oda watched carefully as she read, examining the way her thin fingers trailed down the page to keep her place. She sat in her chair properly, a clear habit from the rigid training of her youth. Her back was straight as an arrow. Not a curl of dark hair out of place as it sat twisted away, fastened with an elegant hair piece. Everything about Hanako-sama was poised and professional, even with him in private.

It was just as well that she handled everything with her cold professionalism, the stakes of her work had never been higher. The explosive fued between the Arasaka Empire and the Militech corporation had come to a climax twenty years ago, and the cracks left behind were beginning to crater. New conflict sprung out from her brother and niece, each snare created by the two of them in her carefully-laid plans adding more work to her desk. Intelligence to review, plans to be made, all in the rapid pace that the manufacturing giant demanded.

Oda's eyes flicked elsewhere around the room, keeping a keen ear out for any unusual sounds. He was always on guard, despite the fact that it was highly unlikely that there would be any trouble here on the cold Tuesday afternoon. Nothing else took priority over his ability to detect any trouble for Hanako.

Her home, the Arasaka Family Compound, sat in the outskirts of Tokyo. Built by the founder himself, Sasai Arasaka, its sprawling complex stood impressive on the countryside. Nothing short of a fly could penetrate the walls of the fortress. Every effort in Arasaka’s top line of security technology was put in place to protect Saburo Arasaka’s pride and joy, Hanako. She was a fine jewel hidden deep in a vault, sheltered away from any greedy hands that attempted to steal her away.

Oda took incredible pride to have been trusted to be by her side. Even if everything and everyone else failed her, he was sworn to never let her come to harm, even at the great expense of his own. Each day he rose and greeted the sun with the goal to do nothing but keep her safe. His devotion was willing to take punches, bullets, and knives for her; but the opportunity for such sacrifice had not yet arisen. 

Hanako spent nearly every day at the estate, attending to business in her office. Oda was almost always her only visitor and companion, standing by her side quietly while she worked. When she did have visitors, every person was scanned by his watchful eye, prodding and inspecting anything suspicious before trusting them with her presence.

Sandayu Oda lived and breathed for Hanako Arasaka.

“Oda.” Hanako’s voice reached his ears and he pivoted, hands clasped in front.

“Yes, Hanako-sama.”

“I’m finished, I’m going for a walk in the cherry grove.”

“Understood.” Oda stepped to pull the chair out as she rose, keeping her eyes towards her papers. She seemed lost in thought.

He followed her with quiet footsteps as she made her way through the office. He reached to adjust the buttons on his jacket sleeve as they walked, a nervous habit he allowed himself to rely on whenever Hanako seemed to be focusing on something that could not be interrupted. 

Oda retrieved a thin coat from the closet near the door as she slipped into her flat walking shoes. “Please, Hanako-sama, you may be cold outside.” 

He helped her into her coat from behind and she stepped away to fasten the buttons herself.

“Thank you.”

Oda watched her from a distance as she made her way through the cherry grove. She stopped to inspect the budding blooms and took deep breaths of the chilly air, still cold enough for small puffs of her breath to hang as mist in front of her lips. He enjoyed seeing her in the garden, her tense facial expressions relaxing as she unwound from the day. As much as he wanted to ensure her safety, her happiness concerned him greatly.

He began walking along the outskirts of the grove. Rows of trees went past as he inspected the walls of the complex, peering along the tops of the gate, searching for anything unusual.

“Oda…” He heard his voice again, quietly, but could no longer see Hanako. His heart picked up slightly as he snuck forward, his hand tensely poised by the handle of his pistol.

He passed row and row of trees, tensing at each one as he glanced around them. As he rounded a corner he spotted her; crouching low to the ground, inspecting something nestled in the bushes under one of the cherry trees. He quicked his pace to rush over to her side.

“What is it? Are you alright?” Hanako turned, gesturing for him to lower his voice. She pointed to a small lump on the ground. Oda was puzzled at what she could have possibly found, leaning over to peer between the branches.

A tiny baby rabbit sat under the shade of the greenery. Its eyes were large as it sat terrified as he looked at the two of them. Oda was sure its little heart was likely racing at the sight of them, too paralyzed with fear to flee. Where was its mother?

“Poor creature.” Hanako said, her voice low. “So afraid, he can’t even run. It is a shame we can’t let him know that we do not pose any danger to him.”

“If it knew that, perhaps it would stop being afraid of something it should.” Oda answered, his tense hand relaxing as he straightened his back. He offered an arm for Hanako, his heart fluttering slightly at the touch of her hand on his as he helped her stand.

“Yes, perhaps.” They were silent for a moment, the chirp of birds filled the space between them.

“It is very cute.” He managed, attempting to bring a smile to her face. He was unsuccessful, her face was serious as it always was. 

“I will let you finish your walk.” Oda said, giving her a sharp nod.

Hanako did not answer, but looked back to the quivering ball of fluff on the ground.

“It is a shame there are souls that live this way.”

“I’m sorry?” Oda stepped closer to her, watching her throat contract as she swallowed.

“It is a troubled life.” Her voice was steady, but her tone was cold. Oda did not understand and the cryptic sadness in her voice was troubling him. 

He kept his eyes on hers as she turned her head in his direction, her gaze pulling along the ground and not meeting his own. A pink flush had touched her cheeks from the cold, giving her face a youthful glow. The words tumbled over each other in Oda’s head as he struggled to think of an answer. He wished he could place his hand on her arm, reassure her that she was nothing like the trembling bunny on the ground before them. He would tell her that she was as fierce as a dragon, capable of moving mountains. The sheer power that came from her Arasaka birthright was immense, let alone the charisma and technological skills she posessed. She had everyone she spoke to under her effortless spell.

To Oda, she was an incredible, unstoppable force, resigned to the walls of the estate out of respect, not fear.

But perhaps when you are the bunny, things do not look that way.

“Thank you Oda, I will be in my room for the rest of the evening.” She spoke before he could form the words and walked past him towards the door to the grove. Oda followed obediently, his face resting stoically, masking the unease that her words had made him feel.

He helped her out of her coat, folding it carefully over his arm.

“Please inform the gardener that there are pests here so he may take care of them before they start to eat the beautiful garden.”

“Yes, Hanako-sama.”


	2. Pork Soup

Netrunning made Oda anxious. 

Any threat that was outside of his vision was completely out of his hands, allowing him to only pace anxiously in Hanako’s office until she was finished. He had extensive training on how to try and rescue her if anything went wrong, but there was still a chance that he would be powerless.

He watched over her limp body as she worked, circling around the room. She was dressed for the job: her usual sharp, corporate attire replaced with a full-body cooling suit. Her eyes were closed and fingers splayed out on the leather seat of the reclined chair. Oda fidgeted with the buttons on his shirt sleeve, snapping his head back in her direction each time her body twitched.

His nerves shot as the computer rang out a shrill warning: Hanako’s body temperature began to spike. Oda stood over her, heart racing. One of his biggest fears for her lurked just beyond his reach. Hanako was a highly skilled netrunner, but even she was not immune to the dangers of cyberspace. Every dive she took ran the risk of being lost forever into the net, or having her body’s nerves overloaded. A fatal mistake could kill her at a moment’s notice if she was straying from the protection of Netwatch’s digital umbrella.

He looked back and forth between the screens and Hanako’s face. If she needed help, if there was anything he could do, she would communicate it to him on the monitors. But all he saw was the rapid flashing of the commands that spun across the displays. He wished he understood what ends of the net she was reaching, but she seemed to be the only one that had the skills to comprehend the vast web of interconnected information. Even Arasaka-sama was unable to fully understand the value of her work.

“Hanako-sama.” He called, but she was not responsive.

Finally, the rapid scrolling on the computer screens was replaced with a command:

**Unplug now.**

He reached across her neck and removed the cable that was fastened in place, setting it off to her side. The flurry of activity on the various monitors slowed to a crawl, the biometrics displays flatlining as they lost connection.

Oda gently sponged her head with a cool cloth as she came back to him, her eyes fluttering. Her skin was slicked with a thin layer of sweat, warm at his touch. He pressed his hand down on her neck to check her vitals. Heartbeat steady, thank god. 

“Hanako-sama, can you hear me?”

“Yes, I can. I am alright.” He let out a soft sigh of relief.

“What happened? Why is your temperature so high?”

“Nothing I could not handle.” She slid her eyes closed again, pushing Oda’s hand away gently. “Thank you, Oda. Please call Haruki right away.”

Fukuda Haruki, Hanako’s assistant, appeared a moment after she was beckoned. Haruki was a kind and trusted servant to the Arasakas, a helping hand for Hanako to ensure she was radiant at all times. She bowed as she entered the room, arms clasped at the side of her dark uniform.

Hanako leaned on Oda’s arm to get to her feet before leaning onto Haruki.

“You are dismissed, Oda. You’ll be called for dinner.” She paused, looking at him with a concerned expression. “Please get some rest, you look exhausted.”

Oda was sure that he was indeed showing his tiredness in his face. Hanako had been insisting on netrunning more and more each day, straining his nerves. He wished he wasn’t so emotional, part of his oath was contingent on his keeping a cool head, but something… something about her helpless body struggling so close, yet so far, set him on fire.

He returned to the staff house, kicking his tactical shoes into the neat row by the door. Despite the strict oath that the staff swore at the Arasaka Family Compound, they maintained small habits that felt uniquely like home. The wooden stairs creaked as he ascended to his quarters.

His room was plainly decorated and rather small, but maintained the same clean elegance as the rest of the compound. Function over aesthetics. Oda didn’t mind, he did not have much need for leisure time.

He carefully pulled each piece of armor off until he was naked from the waist up, setting them neatly in a bin on the floor of his wardrobe to be cleaned. His skin was red and aching at certain points where he was pinched from the uniform all day. He rubbed the spots carefully, coaxing the blood to flow back under his skin.

He lowered himself onto the ground, performing several sets of push-ups until his arms quivered. When he was satisfied with his tired limbs, he rolled over, pulling his knees into his chest repeatedly to strengthen his core. Ensuring his top physical form was a duty he followed religiously. He grunted and groaned as he exercised, breaking a heavy sweat.

The stress in his body dwindled away as he retired the exercises and moved onto various stretches, pulling and pushing his muscles to release their tension. His mentor had taught him the sequence, emphasizing the importance of a nimble body and a clear mind. Oda pushed a steady breath in through his nose and out through his mouth, trying to get the image of Hanako out of his mind.

It was horribly unprofessional to be this distracted by her beauty. 

His mentor warned him of retreating down this path. It scared him. There was nothing he wanted more than to watch over her and keep her safe, and the possibility that he was getting in his own way with his feelings was troubling.

Sometime later, frigid water poured from the showerhead and mercifully forced his wandering mind away from Hanako. Oda washed the sweat off his body before settling into the hot bathwater, hissing at the sudden temperature change. He lay his head back onto the tub’s rim and stared into the ceiling.

“Focus.” He scolded himself, sinking back further into the water.

* * *

“Did you get any rest?” Hanako asked. Oda looked up from his meal, masking a guilty feeling that rose in his chest.

“Yes, Hanako-sama.” He lied, bringing his eyes down again to stir the steaming pork soup in front of him. Bubbles of fat from the meat swirled on the surface, dancing around strands of bean sprouts. It smelled divine. The two ate in a comfortable silence for most meals, Hanako usually pouring over a report or novel across the table.

Tonight however, she seemed lost in thought. Oda brought a mouthful of vegetables to his lips and bit them off his chopsticks, watching her as he chewed. She was stirring her food with a lazy hand. The other rested on her cheek. Her eyes were turned down but they were unfocused, her eyebrows pressed together.

“Is something troubling you, Hanako-sama?” Her eyes flicked up and she pressed her lips into a thin line.

“No.” She answered, a bit too quickly for Oda to believe her. She released her cheek and brought a spoonful of soup to her lips, the corners of her mouth picking up slightly as the broth passed her lips.

Oda’s heart skipped a beat. He loved it when she smiled like that. It was a rare occasion, and always one that he remembered. She could feign a smile well for others when she was putting on a show, charismatically engaging with executives and clients when a job is going well. But he’s been able to catch her smiling genuinely at the most hidden moments: the taste of a delicious meal, the sweet smell of a new perfume, or the feeling of fresh sheets under her fingers after a long day.

They continued to eat quietly. It was a tenser meal than most, Oda could tell that there was something she wanted to say to him. Every few mouthfuls she paused, looking across at him wistfully before she continued eating.

Oda began to rise from the table. “I will call Haruki-san to help you get ready for the evening-”

“I am worried to see Father and Yorinobu tomorrow.” Hanako said quickly.

Oda blinked, frozen in place with his hand outstretched to clear her bowl. It was out of character for Hanako to interrupt anyone, and the rushed way she spoke was unusual. He slowly sat back down, looking her in the eyes.

“Why are you worried?”

“I am not sure if I will be supported in what I have to say to them.”

Oda looked down thoughtfully for a moment. “Does this have something to do with your netrunning?" He looked up. "Why your work has taken more of a toll on you?”

Hanako nodded. “I… I believe I have found something that may change Arasaka’s legacy. But I am worried how Yorinobu will react.”

They were both quiet for a moment, Oda’s thoughts racing. “Why are you telling me this, Hanako-sama?”

“I believe he may get angry with me.”

Oda’s brow furrowed. “Angry?” Hanako was the entire reason that Yorinobu was welcome back into the family. The love she had for her brother was strong, coaxing her father to accept him again even after his betrayal of the Arasaka empire during the war twenty years ago. Why would he lash out against her? Was he really such a hot-headed fool to take everything she had done for him in vain?

“Perhaps it is likely that he will not, but you are my guard. I want you to be aware of any concerns.” 

Oda rose and walked around the table, kneeling by her chair. He placed his fist over his heart and looked at her eyes. It was rather unnecessary, but he wanted to make a statement to her, prove that he would support her in whatever she did.

“I will be there, you will be safe. No matter what happens. I’ll make sure of it.”

Her eyes softened as her lips curled into a small smile. Even with lines of worry on her face, it was a lovely sight.

This time, Hanako was smiling at _him_.

* * *

The dishes clattered on the tray as Oda carried the dirty place settings into the kitchen. It was late now, the lights turned low. He turned on the tap and ran warm water over each dish before placing them in the sophisticated dishwasher.

“That’s not necessary, but the sentiment is appreciated.” The Arasaka Compound chef, Tominaga Ryota, appeared out of the shadows, wiping his hands with his apron. His hair was grey with age, wrinkles set deeply in his face, but his eyes sparkled with kindness as he saw the guard in the kitchen.

Oda turned off the water and flicked his hands in the sink.

“It is no trouble, we ate quite late. I did not want to disturb anyone.”

“How did Hanako-sama like the tonjiru?” Ryota asked, leaning on a prep counter and looking at him eagerly.

“She enjoyed it very much, thank you. As did I.”

“Hm. Good meal for this cold weather.”

Oda nodded, closing the door of the dishwasher. He noticed Ryota’s eyes still trained on him as he turned to leave.

“It is good that she has someone to share her meals with.” The chef uttered.

Oda turned back, looking at him questionably.

“Of course. I do not think many people wish to be alone.”

“She was for a long time...” Ryota cleared his throat uncomfortably and removed his apron, hurrying to end the conversation he had started. 

“I am glad to hear that she enjoys her meals. I should go check on the breakfast for tomorrow before I turn in. Good night, Oda-san.”

“Good night...” Oda knew that he and Hanako had an unusually close relationship, but it made him uncomfortable to hear the rest of the staff remark on it.

He retreated back to his room for the evening, his head swimming with Hanako’s warning. Yorinobu angry… what would he do? What had Hanako found? Why was she trusting him with this information? Was she scared?

He let his head hit the pillow, his chest heavy with the anticipation of the next day.


	3. Immortal Clash

Oda inspected himself in the reflection of his bathroom mirror. It was early morning, the sun was just beginning to peek over the horizon and cast hazy purple light across the room. The pale blue of his optics stared back at him as he dotted hydrating cream across his tired skin.

He tossed and turned all night, his mind heavy with worry, and the lack of sleep was abundantly clear on his face. His skin pulled beneath his fingers as he ran his hand across his face firmly. It was a vain effort to put some color into his cheeks so Hanako would not add him to the list of her worries.

His phone vibrated and a message from Haruki popped onto the screen.

**ハーラッキー [06:31]**

**Hanako-sama is ready for breakfast now.**

**オーダー [06:32]**

**I will be there soon.**

He pocketed his phone, rushing to finish dressing himself for the day. A pit of unease sat in his stomach.

After another very quiet meal with Hanako, Oda escorted her across the compound to the office. The mist from the cold night was still settled on the garden outside. Saburo Arasaka preferred conducting his most pressing business in the mornings before the day set in. 

Oda took sly glances at her face as they walked, trying to gauge her emotions. She seemed tense, gripping a black folder tightly. He wished he could do more to soothe her nerves than just stand there as her shadow.

“I will be right behind you, Hanako-sama.” He assured her. She nodded, not looking at him.

Oda escorted her through the doors into Saburo’s office where Yorinobu was already seated. The room was large and decorated minimalistically, mirroring Saburo’s serious nature.

Yorinobu was mid-drink in a glass of water that he brought away from his lips, sneering as Hanako walked in. He was well-dressed, his shirt and slacks flecked with golden patterns. He would possibly be considered an attractive person such as Hanako, Oda thought; but the ill-mannered expression on his face soured any good grace his outward appearance had.

“I can’t believe I’ve been dragged all the way to Tokyo for this.”

“You are here because I insisted on it.” She said, setting the folder down on the table and sitting.

“Why?” He asked, narrowing his eyes.

“Because you are my brother, Yorinobu.” She said it as though it were obvious, but Yorinobu’s face dropped slightly with surprise. “I’ve done much for you to be back in Father’s good faith. There are very few reasons I could justify involving you in other business, which is why you are here today. I recommend you use this opportunity wisely before he reaches the limit of what he can forgive from his own son.”

Oda pushed down the reflex to raise his eyebrows.

“I do not need your charity, Hanako.”

“Is it charity to encourage you to embrace your birthright?” She asked.

He opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by the door opening once more. Oda looked to see the figure of his mentor Goro Takemura emerge into the room. He was in top form as always, his black suit fitted on top of the extensive Arasaka-branded cyberware that outlined his jaw. He pivoted to allow the CEO himself, Saburo Arasaka, to enter the room.

Oda bowed deeply and heard the gentle scrape of the chair as Hanako stood and did the same. Saburo slowly made his way opposite Yorinobu and Hanako and sat in the stately armchair.

He made quick eye contact with Takemura, who nodded sharply.

“Let’s begin.” Saburo said, cutting pleasantries. “Hanako, please tell us about what you have found.”

“Yes Father.” Hanako coughed gently to clear her throat. “I have been performing extensive research about the Soulkiller technology we received from Alt Cunningham twenty years ago. She was a netrunner with skills unlike I’ve ever seen, and it was difficult to understand how the technology can be used, but I believe I have found something.”

She opened the folder on the table in front of her and retrieved a report, sliding it across the room to Saburo. “I have discovered a way for the engrams to be transferred.”

Yorinobu made an unpleasant noise, shaking his head. Hanako did not look at him but Oda did, becoming agitated with his rude behavior.

“How do you mean that they can be transferred?” Saburo asked, glancing at the papers in front of him.

“If we extract and preserve the personality properly, it can be implanted onto hardware, or perhaps with enough medical research, another human body. A way of securing the soul, if you will, before finding a new host.”

Yorinobu continued shaking his head, his hands twitching.

Hanako continued. “The souls that have already been extracted are currently stored as engrams in a digital holding known as Mikoshi. We can continue to protect them there while we investigate.”

“Sounds like a prison.” Yorinobu shot at her.

Hanako simply smiled in return. “I do not believe many would consider it that way. This technology will allow human consciousness to live on. Stories and legends from great poets will no longer be lost to time. Great leaders will never truly abandon their people for the next world. Humanity has searched for such a way to evade death as long as we have existed.” She leaned forward towards Saburo. “This is truly the greatest discovery the Arasaka empire will ever make.”

“You are playing with fire, Hanako.” Yorinobu warned, hunching over. Oda narrowed his eyes, his body tensing as he shifted his weight between his feet. 

Hanako’s voice echoed in his mind: _“I believe he may get angry with me.”_

As usual, it seemed as though her intuition was right.

“Nonsense.” Hanako tilted her chin in his direction. “Consider the loving side, Brother. This technology will bring joy to many people who wish to see their loved ones again. With the right DNA compatibility-”

“Enough!” Yorinobu stood violently, sweeping his arm across the table in a rage. Hanako flinched as his glass of water shattered, his chair clattering to the ground. 

Oda was beside her in an instant, a protective arm thrown out in front of her. 

“This is insanity! We are not gods!” Yorinobu continued shouting. “We were not created with the power to choose who lives on forever.” 

Yorinobu leaned over the table in Saburo’s direction. “How many people are you willing to sacrifice when the public revolts against this? How many more bombs dropped on Arasaka property, how many lives lost, is acceptable to rationalize your greed?” 

The weight of the rhetorical question hung profoundly on Saburo’s face, but he did not answer.

Yorinobu turned and pointed with an outstretched finger, his voice sharpened into a snarl. “You are going down a dangerous road, Hanako. A road that will cost you your humanity.”

“Yorinobu, sit.” Saburo commanded, flatly. Yorinobu’s guard stepped forward and tipped the chair back upright, sliding it behind him. He refused it, continuing to stand, leaning heavily onto the table with both hands.

Hanako placed her hand on Oda’s arm, pushing him back wordlessly. He took several steps backward but remained very close, his hand poised near the grip of his weapon. He could see Takemura glaring at him from across the room, a look that wordlesley said one of his many lessons: “Keep it together, do not interfere where it is not your place.”

“Brother, please. Be rational.”

“No, you are the one being irrational. It seems I am the only one in the Arasaka family that has considered the implications of this power.” He crossed his arms. “This will not stand.”

“That is enough, Yorinobu. Sit before I ask for you to be removed.” Saburo’s tone was sharp, his patience for his son’s outburst waning. Yorinobu huffed, sitting down slowly.

“You are not a fool, Father. You understand how this will look to the public eye. Put a stop to this.”

Saburo stood, turning to look out the window, hands clasped behind his back. The air in the room was tense as they waited for his response.

“The weak are prey to the strong.” Oda recognized the proverb.

Yorinobu scoffed. “You and your pithy nonsense... Let us not mince words. If you believe that this will make Arasaka _weak_ , then perhaps you really are a fool.”

Saburo turned deliberately.

“I did not devote my life to the Arasaka corporation to turn my back on progress. Think, Yorinobu. Militech is poised to strike us when they have any opportunity, supported by the full power of the American government. We must be strategic. Abandoning these advances in the Soulkiller technology would be imprudent.”

He paused, looking between Hanako and Yorinobu. “Whatever revolt there may be, so be it. This legacy will bring the Arasaka empire to grow more than ever before. It will be too mighty to fall, certainly not by the hands of some insignificant individuals from the streets.”

“I am ready to share my knowledge with leaders in this project, Father.” Hanako offered.

“Understood.” Saburo answered. 

Hanako shifted, looking back to Yorinobu. “I appreciate hearing your concern, Brother.” She said. “I will take careful heed of what you have said when this is introduced to the market.” Yorinobu rolled his eyes, his jaw clenched.

“Thank you, Sister.” He said, his words venomous.

He straightened his back, adjusting his suit jacket. He poorly put on the guise of being calm; Oda still saw fire in his eyes. “And I do hope you are careful.” Yorinobu’s tone was lighter now, raising Oda’s suspicion even more. Hanako rose from her seat, her nervous fingers threaded together.

“Father is right, our enemies surely would benefit from something happening to the corporation. Perhaps their weakest link is Father’s little girl. His closest advisor. The last living brain behind Soulkiller.” Yorinobu stepped to Hanako, his hands balled into fists. “It would be a shame for the downfall of the Arasaka empire to come from such an attack.” 

Oda had enough. He moved quickly in front of Hanako and pushed Yorinobu back with a firm hand, leaning forward to face him closely. The two men were of similar statures, allowing Oda’s cold eyes to meet Yorinobu straight-on. His glare was intense with warning. 

“Do not touch her.” Oda's voice was low and strong. The tension held in both of their bodies was enormous, Oda stood ready to strike him at any sudden movement. Yorinobu met his gaze for only a moment before he looked past him to Hanako.

“I’ve said enough. If you move forward with this, it will be a grave mistake.” 

Yorinobu looked back at Oda for a moment, his mouth screwed with vitriol, and turned to leave. His guard bowed to the room and followed him out.

Oda turned back towards Hanako, the anger bubbling in his stomach.

“Are you alright?” He asked with a low voice. She nodded, bringing her hand over her mouth and gathering herself quickly. Her expression was reserved but Oda noticed a tremble in her hands. 

“Leave us.” Saburo commanded. Takemura bowed and began exiting the room, giving Oda another pointed glare and jerked his chin in the direction of the door. Oda hesitated on Hanako’s face, taking in her expression, wishing he could stay by her side. He swallowed hard and bowed, exiting the room and closing the door behind him.

“Takemura-san.” He acknowledged his mentor and the two guards struck a similar pose while they waited. Oda’s thoughts were racing at Yorinobu’s veiled threat. He did not know if it was a bluff or something more sinister. “I do not like this.” 

“I do not have a good feeling either. You must keep an eye on the situation, Oda. Hanako-sama’s safety could be in danger.”

Oda nodded, biting the inside of his lip. He had no way of knowing what kind of threat she was facing, and from the inside of her own family, there was more at play than what met his eye. Hanako was devoted to her brother, precariously so.

“That also means keeping your emotions in check, understood?” Takemura added.

Oda rolled his shoulders back. Takemura had him pinned, as usual. The way Yorinobu spoke to Hanako enraged him.

"Have you been well, Oda?" He asked after a moment, eyeing Oda's tired face.

“Takemura-san…” He started, ignoring the question as an idea popping into his head. “Is Arasaka-sama going to be staying in the Family Compound?”

Takemura nodded. “He will be here for several weeks to oversee the foundation of Hanako-sama’s project.”

“I wish to receive more training from you while you are here.” Oda said. “I believe that with this situation arising I would like to be at my peak performance.”

“Are there ways you think you can still improve?”

“As long as you can still best me, then I can.”

Takemura smirked for a moment, pondering. “We will meet in the gym in the morning. Before Arasaka-sama is ready for the day.”

“Thank you.” Oda almost grinned. It had been years since he had been under Takemura’s wing, running through ruthless training exercises to prepare him to be the cybernetic ninja that he was today. He rose to every challenge that Takemura posed to him, the fire in him pushing him beyond all his boundaries. He owed Takemura for his role as Hanako's bodyguard, as he would not have risen the ranks of the trainees without being hand-picked for his careful training.

But each time they sparred with full strength, Takemura outwitted him. He was still stronger, faster, and more resilient. The years of experience he had over his trainee made him the sole victor, hardly breaking a sweat even when Oda was pushed to the breaking point. Training with such a warrior was an honor.

Oda swore to himself that one day he would improve, to have the upper hand against anything or anyone that posed a threat.

He had to... For her.

There was no other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I very much enjoyed this fanart of Oda by ScuttleButtin on Tumblr: https://scuttlebuttin.tumblr.com/post/639465853862248448/oda-from-my-favourite-anime-cyberpunk-2077
> 
> It was similar to how I imagine a much younger Oda in 2044. Enjoy!


	4. An Unusual Friend

Oda walked Hanako back to her room, his fists clenched by his side. She was quiet, her mouth pressed together seriously but her eyes were unmistakably shaken. He could only imagine how much shame she felt in this moment due to Yorinobu’s upheaval during her project meeting. She had sacrificed much for her brother and had her hand bitten in the process.

As they neared the door to her room, Oda placed his hand on her elbow.

“Are you sure you’re alright, Hanako-sama?”

“Yes Oda, I am alright.” She said, looking down at his hand for a moment before pulling her arm away.

The adrenaline from the meeting had died down during the walk to her door, and Oda was overcome with shame. Takemura had noticed his excessively emotional response during her meeting, and he realized that his concern for Hanako may have interfered with their personal business.

“I… I apologize if I overstepped.” He said, squeezing his eyes closed and folding into a bow. His cheeks burned with embarrassment at his eagerness to place himself in between her and her brother. He was glad to only see the polished wood of the floor and not her face as he spoke. “I understand it was unwise to meddle in family affairs in such a way. Please accept my sincerest apologies.”

“Oda...” Hanako said. He looked up to see that she was shaking her head, her eyes turned downward. “You acted exactly like someone who was forewarned about a rising issue. I am glad you were there.”

Oda straightened and pushed his tuft of messied black hair back into place. Hanako was quiet. He waited for her turn into her bedroom, but she stood still. Her hands were still nervously gripping the black folder, her body slightly tilted towards his.

Was she stalling to speak with him about something?

“Would…” He said quietly, taking a cautious step forward. His heart caught in his throat when her deep brown eyes met his own as he narrowed the gap between the two of them. “Would you like me to stay with you a bit longer? If you are still worried about Yorinobu-sama-”

“No!” She said loudly, bringing a hand up to her mouth at her sudden outburst, her eyes wide. 

Oda took a step back. He felt his stomach turn as he made yet another humiliating mistake that morning. Of course she didn’t want him to stay, it was inappropriate for him to even suggest. 

“I will be taking the remainder of the morning to rest. I recommend you do the same.” Hanako said, her voice almost a whisper. Before he could say anything in response, she yanked open the door to her bedroom and closed it behind her with a thud.

Oda couldn’t believe how stupid he was.

“Shit.” He said, raking his fingers through his hair.

He had to get it together before he stumbled his way out of his duty.

* * *

Oda let out a raspy yelp as he hit the floor hard. Takemura’s wood bokken collided with the floor inches from his face, unleashing a deafening crack into his ear. His chest was heaving with the exertion and his muscles burned. The sun had barely risen yet but the two had been training intensely in the compound gym since the dark early morning.

“You left your right side open, Oda. Be careful to not allow your non-dominant hand to be vulnerable.” Takemura pulled the bokken away and offered his arm. Oda grasped his wrist and was yanked back up to his feet, taking a ragged breath.

He was rusty. Despite the consistent exercise regime, Hanako’s sheltered life had left him starved of combat opportunities for far too long. His muscles were strong but his endurance had faltered; his feet were clumsy compared to his mentor. Takeumura danced around him easily, striking him down before he even realized he had made a mistake.

“Again.” Oda commanded, picking his bokken off the ground.

“That is something I always admired about you, Oda.” Takemura laughed. “No matter how many times you fall, you rise. A warrior’s spirit.”

Takemura continued to strike him down again and again, pointing out the exact ways that Oda had failed to guard his most vulnerable spots. Oda scrambled up each time, forcing away his anger and directing his attention into the training. 

The two sparred until the sky began to brighten and the birds started their songs.

“That is all for now. Arasaka-sama will begin his day soon.” Takemura said, picking up his protégé’s dropped bokken from the ground. Oda lay flat on his back, his entire body slicked with sweat. He stared at the ceiling, irritated.

“I am more out of practice than I originally thought.” He groaned, pulling himself up to a sitting position. “I am glad you are here.”

Takemura nodded. “You are too humble.” He continued busying himself with the equipment. “You are still in good enough shape to take on many men. But if your desire is to beat me, there is time for you to improve.”

The two left the gym, lost in conversation about the new grip on their service weapons when Oda saw the compound chef, Ryota, jog up to him. The elderly man was wearing casual working clothes, a basket of produce tucked under his arm. He had clearly just come from the compound’s garden.

“Takemura-san! It is good to see you again.” He said, bowing. Takemura smiled and returned the gesture.

“I missed your cooking, Ryota-san. Whenever I leave Japan I am reminded of how horrible the food is elsewhere. Synthetic trash…”

Ryota nodded, a grin on his face as he turned to Oda.

“Oda-san, I have already sent Hanako-sama her breakfast. She requested to dine alone this morning but I’m sure she will want to see you for lunch. I have asked Haruki-san to call you later around eleven.”

Oda’s face rapidly became hot and he swallowed. Oh no. 

This was not information he wished to share with Takemura. He knew that he would endure his mentor’s judgement of their unusual situation, so he was going to try and quietly avoid the subject. But now it was out in the open. Undeniable.

Takemura turned to him at full tilt, his eyes intense with bewilderment and skepticism. Oda was frozen in place, flicking his eyes up to meet Takemura’s nervously. “Is it unusual for you to dine alone, Oda? Are the staff quarters not sufficient for you?”

Ryota scoffed uncomfortably, quicking absorbing the implication of what he just said. “This was not at Oda-san’s insistence, I- I assure you.”

Takemura cocked his head. “I do not know if that makes it better.”

“Are-” Oda stammered, flustered. “-are you suggesting that I deny one of Hanako-sama’s requests, Takemura-san? It is my duty to stay beside her if she asks.”

Takemura pushed a breath out of his nose and turned to Ryota. “Thank you, I’m sure you have plenty of work to tend to this morning. We will not keep you any longer.”

“Y- yes.” The chef managed, bowing quickly before scurrying away. They both watched him leave, his footsteps on the dirt of the ground disappearing into the chirp of the birds in the morning air.

“Ow!” Oda cried out as Takemura slapped him hard on the back of the head. “What the fuck did you do that for?” He snarled rudely, grasping his skull. 

He had just been beaten into the ground over and over that morning, but the slap from his mentor was so unexpected that it dazed him.

“You know why.” Takemura narrowed his eyes, leaning in slightly. 

“I am not blind. This path you are going down is not wise, Oda.” His voice was low. “I hope you are sure of what you are doing. For Hanako-sama’s sake, and yours.”

Oda swallowed, his lip quivering. He felt like a child. “Yes, I am sure.”

Takemura bent his knees, bringing his eyes to Oda’s height where he stood hunched over, rubbing the back of his head.

“And watch your language.”

* * *

_December 18th, 2042 - Arasaka Family Compound_

Oda stood on the roof of the Arasaka family’s dwelling. It was late, well after midnight. He leaned heavy on the railing, head dropped under his shoulders, staring at the falling snow as it settled on the ground. Hot tears clung to his eyes and the eerily silence caused by the snowfall made his whimpering seem that much louder in his ears.

He had been at the compound for only six weeks and the reality of what he had taken on had begun to set in.

The roof served him for a moment of solitude so nobody would see him and his weakness. The oath he swore to the Arasaka family came with an immense sacrifice, requiring him to abandon every aspect of his life he knew before. 

He missed his home, his sisters, his friends… everyone. He had abandoned them all for his new duty. As much pride that he felt being trusted with this responsibility, the weight of it clung to him like a fog. It was an extremely troubled feeling that he could not shake, and he was beginning to feel broken by it.

“Oda?” Hanako’s voice sounded from behind him. 

He whipped around, quickly rubbing his eyes. How humiliating. He had not even heard her approach.

“Hanako-sama, is everything alright?” He looked at their feet, blinking to try and hide his tears.

“Yes...” She said, stepping to lean on the railing next to him. “But I sensed that something is not right with you.”

Oda turned, tipping his head back up. It was the first time he had seen her without her daily makeup, her pale skin looked fresh and... glowing, despite the lack of natural light. She was pulling a thick bathrobe around herself against the chilly wind.

“You will get cold, Hanako-sama. Let’s go inside.” Oda attempted to divert the conversation, but she shook her head.

“Do not be ashamed of your emotions, Oda. I’m well aware of what you left behind.”

“That is kind, Hanako-sama, but I still wish you did not see me this way. I’m here to keep you safe, you should not worry about me.”

Hanako sighed. “It is not the opposite of weakness to feel nothing.”

Oda wasn’t sure how to respond, and it seemed that Hanako did not know how to continue.

The two stood side-by-side, admiring the scene in front of them. Oda stole a glance at her and his heartbeat quickened. 

She was a beautiful sight… the wind tossed wavy strands of hair around her face, flushed from the cold. Crystal snowflakes clung to her eyelashes. The passage of time did not have the same effect on the Arasaka family the way it clung to most mortals, her taut skin and soft features made her look nearly the same age as he was.

“Oda...” Hanako broke the silence. “I’d like you to join me for dinner tomorrow, please.” 

“Really?” Oda asked before he could restrain himself to come up with a more tactful reply.

“Yes. I rarely have guests and Father is not due back to visit for several weeks while he attends to business in Hokkaido.” She looked down at her slippers, shuffling slightly. “And it seems we may both benefit from the company.”

The next evening, Oda and Hanako shared their first meal together. He was anxious, unsure of what to say, but she established gracefully that they could eat in a comfortable silence. It was a curious sight to the staff: a corporate empress poised with her impeccable styling; and her nervous bodyguard, slightly puffy around the shoulders and middle from his armor.

Dinner passed and breakfast came, and she called him to eat with her again that morning. Then lunch. Then dinner again. And breakfast the next day. 

If Hanako had asked for her sake or his, he was not sure, but he was touched by her kindness. It drove his desire to protect her even further than it was before.

It became their familiar routine, an unusual companionship; and while they rarely spoke candidly during their meals, he looked forward to it every day.


	5. Beauty in Recluse

“Oda-san?”

The sound of his name stirred him out of his slumber. Hanako’s personal assistant, Haruki, was leaning over him, her eyebrows slightly pressed together humorously.

He straightened, wincing at a sudden pain in his neck, realizing that he had fallen asleep sitting up in the Arasaka AV. Grogginess clung to his eyes as he wiped his mouth, relieved that he had not been drooling onto himself. He likely would never have recovered from the embarrassment if that was the case.

“We were only in the air for an hour and a half, have you not been sleeping well?” Haruki asked, taking a step back to let Oda push himself out of his chair.

“I have been fine Haruki-san, thank you. I was just… warm.” He lied. The early mornings spent with Takemura had been taxing, cutting into his already light sleep schedule. He rose far before the sun, running through drills alone before his mentor joined him for sparring exercises. 

Despite the strain on his sleep, his discipline was continuing to pay off. His muscles were becoming even more defined; his feet were quicker, lighter. Takemura continued to knock the wind out of his lungs, but the intensity that Oda was able to defend himself was increasing each day.

He was blushing as he saw Hanako’s face appear behind her assistant, clearly having witnessed his intrusive nap as well. “It won’t happen again.” He assured both of them, slinging the strap of his bag over his shoulder and grabbing the handle for Hanako’s suitcase.

The three departed the AV, Oda extending his hand out to assist Hanako down the metal step. He paused to look at their surroundings. It was incredible: sprawling forests around them made way to a sparkling river that snaked through. Puffy clouds hugged the towering mountains in the distance. Musical twittering of hundreds of birds sang in the air. 

A sign was hung nearby:

**Welcome to the Shinkoku Island Nature Preserve**

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Hanako asked as she twirled slightly to admire the sights as well. 

Oda couldn’t help but look at her. Outside of Tokyo, with its brutalist Arasaka architecture and rigid corporate expectations that constantly surrounded her, she blossomed. His lungs felt full of warm island air and happiness as she beamed a real smile back up to the sun.

“Yes, it’s stunning.” He answered, tearing his eyes away from her to feign interest in the scenery. As he scanned the horizon as part of his act, his eyes landed on Haruki. She stood staring at him, her hands clutching the strap of her bag tightly. Her face was incredibly serious, her eyes narrowed with an unreadable intensity. It plunged Oda into a small state of panic. 

It was nearly impossible to get a read on her thoughts... Was she worried? Angry? Was his face really that indicative of his emotions when he looked at Hanako?

He kicked himself for letting his guard down. 

“Shall we go inside?” He asked hurriedly, and the three took off in the direction of the preserve.

* * *

Bird seed danced on the grass as it poured from Hanako’s hand. She was humming quietly as she worked, the colorful feathers of her birds gleaming in the sunlight as they gathered around her. Their bright red heads jutted up and down quickly as they pecked at their dinner.

Oda watched from a distance, his eyes carefully scanning the forest’s edge for unusual activity. He enjoyed accompanying Hanako when she visited her conservation program at the preserve, but the lack of security compared to the Arasaka Family Compound made him uneasy.

Hanako was lost in conversation with a staff member of the preserve. They took turns speaking and pointing to the different birds, Hanako nodding eagerly and tapping notes onto an electric tablet. 

He yawned. The night before he had spent hours sweeping the preserve’s sleeping quarters, an expert eye and hand poking and unscrewing any suspicious fixture that may have been a threat to her comfort. Bugs, cameras, explosives... anything was possible with Arasaka’s wide roster of enemies. And with Yorinobu’s threat still hanging on his mind, he wanted to take no chances. He curled into his own bed just hours before Hanako awoke the next day, but the effort was a worthy part of his duty to ensure that she could enjoy her trip.

Hanako sprinkled the last bit of seed onto the ground and bid goodbye to her companion. She turned to walk to where Oda was standing, pulling off her sun hat and tucking hair behind her ear. Haruki had chosen a more relaxed look for her today; instead of the severe, slicked-back style she wore on a usual day, her long black hair was pulled into a loose braid.

“Good afternoon, Hanako-sama.” Oda greeted. “Your birds are very impressive.”

Hanako nodded, leaning on the railing next to where he stood at attention. “Yes, they are quite lovely. Kiji, some call. Magnificent green pheasants.” She looked down at her notes. “Their numbers have been increasing since my last visit. I am happy to see them again.”

Oda smiled and looked back at the pheasants. They had cleaned the last bits of seed off of the ground and began strutting about, chests puffed up strikingly, long tail feathers sweeping the grass behind them.

“Are you enjoying your day, Oda?”

“I’m sorry?” Oda asked, tipping his head to the side. It was an unusual question, she usually did not seem troubled with how his day was going. Furthermore, his day had the same tasks as any other: patrols and a few meals together, there was nothing special about this day that he would have enjoyed in particular that set it apart from any other. 

He was perplexed to see Hanako blushing slightly after she asked the question.

“I of course wanted to visit the preserve for my own interest but… I was thinking it might have been a pleasant break from the Family Compound for you.” She continued.

Oda looked at her, his eyebrows pressed together questionably. A break… for him?

Hanako blinked. “It is your birthday today, did you forget?” 

“Oh.” It was a curious realization. Yes, he supposed he did forget. “I did not think to pay attention to such a thing.”

“Twenty-six now, correct?”

“Y- yes.” He answered, surprised that she remembered that insignificant detail.

“I had a sense that you had forgotten.” She said, running her fingers along the railing. 

Oda shrugged, not answering. His birthday was of no concern to her, there was no reason for him to continue to remember either.

“After dinner will you indulge me in a game of shogi?” She asked him suddenly.

“A game?” Oda’s eyebrow raised at this further turn in their conversation.

“Yes.”

“If that’s what you’d like, then, of course Hanako-sama.”

“We do not have to if you do not want to.” She stammered. Her nervousness was on her face as well as her voice, her cheek bowing slightly as she bit the inside of it. “I had the thought since we are away from official business… and it is your birthday… but I realize that may be unusual-.”

“No that would be nice, I haven’t played a game in a long time.” Oda assured her.

Later, after dinner, Hanako and Oda settled down at a table in the preserve’s living room to play.

“Here, you can do the furigoma.” Hanako gestured to his pieces. Oda picked up the five pawns, fine maple wood clacking together in his palm, and dropped them onto the board. They clattered: three pawns, two tokins.

“I suppose it is…  _ Ladies first. _ ” He joked in English, delighted that his impression gave her a small laugh.

Hanako began the game and Oda studied the board. It had been years since he played, but the rules were still familiar. The early game was quick, pawns advancing carefully, but their turns slowed as the strategy became more complex. Oda studied Hanako across the table as she pondered, twirling her hair in her fingers.

“Why does Haruki-san not join us for meals as well, Hanako-sama?” The question arose to him before, but the way Haruki’s eyes had burned into him on the AV landing pad the day before still troubled him. He wanted to gently probe the issue, hoping to put his mind at ease as to why she seemed to react so strongly.

Hanako shrugged slightly. “Haruki is very kind and helpful, and I appreciate her work. But I am already subjected to enough of her dull conversation when she takes care of me.”

“As opposed to our exciting lack of conversation?”

Hanako’s mouth twitched as she picked up her bishop and moved it to Oda’s end of the board, snatching one of his pieces and replacing it with her own. She flipped the tile as she set it down, bright red facing up. “I feel less alone with you even if we are quiet, which is better than with someone who felt inclined to tell me about all the mindless fashion releases of the month.”

She withdrew her hand. “Sometimes I feel as though people speak for me to hear them, not due to any way I could respond.”

Oda nodded. He still wasn’t sure how to feel, but Hanako’s description of her vapid conversations certainly made her appear more harmless.

“Did your family not celebrate many birthdays?” Hanako asked, changing the subject.

Oda sighed. “We did, actually. My sisters would pool their money together to get me something from our town bakery.” He slid his silver general off to the side, taking one of Hanako’s pawns.

“A cake?” 

“Yes. Victoria sponge… with strawberries and cream. Every year.” He leaned his elbow on the table, his mouth watering at the thought.

He imagined the dessert fork falling through the crumbly cake and puffy cream, the ripe strawberry releasing sweet red juice over the pale dessert. He had been lucky enough to have eaten countless delicious creations from the skilled hands of Tominaga Ryota at the family compound, but nothing came quite close to the birthday cakes he’d had in the past… it was probably the love, Oda reckoned.

“Why your sisters, and not your parents?”

Oda shook his head. “My mother and father were… not around. I took care of my sisters from a young age.”

“Hm.” She ran her finger along the side of the table, deep in thought, before advancing her rook forward. The piece sat threatening Oda’s king on the other side of the board. “What are their names?”

“The youngest is Yano, and her sister is Maeda.”

“Very pretty.” Hanako’s eyes sparkled as she looked up. “Do you have any photos? I’d like to see.”

Oda clenched his fist under the table. “No I… when I left, I wasn’t able to take anything with me.” His voice cracked slightly and he cleared his throat. 

“If any of Arasaka-sama’s enemies could find a weak spot from the security staff, I am exploitable. I…” He took a deep breath, pushing down an emotional rise in his throat. “...I don’t even know where they are anymore. They moved after I entered training, and I was not allowed to know where they went.”

Oda swallowed hard, focusing on moving his king out of harm’s way.

“Oh… I apologize, that was impolite of me.” Hanako said, setting her free hand on the table. She picked up her knight and took one of Oda’s rooks, flipping the piece over red-side-up to promote it.

“It is alright, please do not pity me. I was fully aware of what I signed up for.” Oda shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

“I was given your portfolio when we were recruiting and I was aware you left behind a family. But I was not aware of what you were asked.” Her hand twitched where it sat on the table, inches from Oda’s. “Your sacrifice is admirable.”

He didn’t answer, embarrassed by the attention to his past. He had already spoken too openly, and was grateful when Hanako withdrew her hand and abandoned the subject. 

They finished their game quietly. Oda reckoned that their guarded conversations were more strategic than their moves on the board.

* * *

As much as Hanako enjoyed her trips to Shinkoku, free days were very rare and they were already headed back to Tokyo that evening. Hanako stood on the deck near her pheasant enclosure, taking in the sight of them one last time. Oda walked up behind her, setting her suitcase down on the deck. It was late in the day, the sun beginning to set over the mountains in the distance.

Her hair was once again pulled back into a tight bun, her relaxed aura dwindling as they prepared to return.

“It’s fitting that you oversee such unique animals, Hanako-sama.” Oda said, watching a small smile appear on her face as she observed the birds.

“Why is that?”

“They remind me of you, in a way.”

Hanako turned. A sudden, slightly offended expression that was on her face made Oda’s heart beat wildly. “Why?" She asked. The sudden sharpness in her tone made Oda take a step back, afraid of what he had just said. "Because they are dwindling and secluded? Is that what you see in me, Oda?”

“No!” He exclaimed, putting his hands up. “Of- of course not.” 

Hanako’s lip quivered slightly as her expression softened. “Yes, of course not. I apologize… my brother has me feeling rather… on edge, I suppose; about how I am perceived.”

She was silent for a moment before she looked back up at him, her eyes suggesting he continue.

“They may be few in number but…” He tripped over his words slightly, his fingers tingly with nerves as he spoke so freely. “But they thrive here. They’re so persevering, and-”

“And?”

“...beautiful.”

Hanako blinked with surprise, her soft lips parted slightly. Oda was grateful that she did not look away so he could drink in the sight of her. She was radiant in the golden light of the sunset, her deep brown irises quivering slightly as she stared into his eyes. 

It seemed impossible to Oda that she was 45 years old, as years of beauty treatments had maintained her youth long after it would have faded. It was in her eyes as well, being sheltered away by her Father for her adult life left her with a brush of naivety and innocence. Her gaze in the moment was unlike any way she looked at him in the past; this time it was warm, curious, familiar...

He wished badly that he could reach up and stroke her cheek, to feel her warm skin under his rough hands. She was fierce and intelligent and… lovely. He was certain that all of her was lovely. His body burned with yearning to close the gap between the two of them, as if he was pulled by an electric force.

“Oda…” she said softly, pulling him out of his trance. “We have to leave now to return to the Family Compound before it is late at night.” She spoke slowly, her words juxtaposed her wanting expression.

As if he toed a line in his own mind, Oda suddenly remembered the headache left behind from Takemura’s smack on the back of his head. It snapped him back to reality in an instant, taking a quick step backwards as he tore his eyes off of her.

“Yes, thank you for the reminder. We should go.”

He was too close to have done something he may have regretted.

But… he could not shake her expression out of his mind. She looked at him as if she had the exact same thoughts running wildly through her head.


	6. Heart on Fire

It was another early morning in the Arasaka Family Compound gym. Takemura and Oda were sparring, the mats on the floor already slick with the exertion of the multiple exercises they had gone through.

Oda’s muscles were burning but he felt invigorated, full of energy after his moment with Hanako in Shinkoku. Her face replayed over and over in his mind, her eyes as she looked at him in the light of the sunset. He danced around Takemura’s attempted blows, meeting his quick jabs with blocks for his own bokken. With every day and every blow he took from his mentor he was improving, a thought that delighted him.

After a particularly rough block, Oda saw it: an opening. Takemura’s body was pushed to the side, his weight leaning heavy on one foot. He quickly dropped and swept his leg underneath. Takemura grunted, and Oda felt triumph for just a moment before Takemura grabbed his wrists, pivoting their body weight into a somersault, slamming Oda onto his back before he jumped to his feet again.

Oda groaned loudly and Takemura raised his arm to land the killing blow.

“You almost had me Oda, well done. But do not lose yourself in the moment of celebration before it is due.”

He was ready to swing the bokken down when both of their eyes lit up bright orange.

Oda started at his HUD, eyes widening as terror struck him in the chest.

Hanako had triggered the silent alarm.

Oda and Takemura’s frantic eyes met for a moment. Takemura jutted his arm down and he grasped it to be pulled to his feet. Oda ran and yanked his belt out of his collection of belongings, fastening it around himself quickly and sheathing his katana. Bounding out of the room with bare feet, he loaded a clip into his service pistol with expert hands.

She was in danger and calling out for help because he was not there for her. 

The thought made him sick, but he couldn’t even take a second to think about that.

Takemura was only a few steps behind him, the two of them running at a full sprint through the cherry grove in the direction of the family quarters. “I must see to Arasaka-sama, go! I will call for reinforcements.” He called, taking off in the direction of Saburo’s room.

Oda nodded rapidly and leapt up the stairs two at a time, skidding around the corner. His heart was beating out of his chest with fear and the exertion of his sprint, but his trained hands were steady around his weapon.

He arrived at Hanako’s door and threw it open before he could give himself to dread what was inside. He scanned the sitting area rapidly, arms outstretched with his pistol, checking down the sights in all corners where an intruder may have been laying in wait.

“Stop it! Please!” Hanako screamed from the bedroom. Oda’s blood ran cold at the fear in her voice.

He sprinted to the door and tried the handle, but it was locked.

“Why are you doing this?!” Hanako continued screaming. Oda took a quick step back and kicked the door hard. It flexed, but did not give in. He kicked it again, throwing him nearly off balance.

After a third kick, the door gave in and he stepped through, his pistol pointed at the intruder.

“STOP!” He commanded. “Drop your weapon and get your hands up.”

The figure turned to reveal themselves. 

Oda gasped.

It was not an intruder at all, it was Fukada Haruki. 

Hanako’s formerly kind and trusted assistant was smeared with blood, her eyes wide and mouth screwed into a terrified expression. Her hair was splayed out wildly and her clothes were ripped from an obvious struggle. She clutched one of Ryota’s chef knives in her hand as it dripped red onto the ground.

“Haruki, drop the knife.” Oda said, keeping his voice calm.

He saw Hanako crumpled onto the ground behind Haruki, her breathing loud and heavy. She had clearly just emerged from her bath and had only a white towel clutched around herself, stained with blood that poured out of a wound high up on her chest. Her hair was wet and matted around her neck and shoulders.

Haruki was sobbing, tears streaming out of her red eyes running through the wet blood on her cheeks.

“He said he’d kill my family.” She wailed, strands of saliva catching between her lips.

“Who said that?” Oda demanded, taking a careful step closer. “Who are you working for?”

Haruki shook her head, not answering.

“Haruki, if you drop the knife and surrender, we will help you.” Oda took another step forward and Haruki flinched at his approach. “Let us help you.” He coaxed again.

He hated the way he was bargaining, but he needed her alive. Needed to know who sent her.

She held the knife up in Hanako’s direction, her hand shaking wildly. 

“Don’t do this!” He pleaded. 

But it was too late.

Haruki opened her mouth in a guttural scream and began to charge at Hanako, knife clenched in her hand, ready to plunge it into her chest.

“Sandayu!” 

Hanako called out his name as he shot Fukada Haruki dead through the back of her head. 

Her lifeless body dropped heavy onto the ground inches from Hanako’s quaking legs.

“Hanako-sama!” Oda called, rushing forward and dropping down to his knees. He ripped off his shirt quickly and draped it over her, pushing his hands down firmly on the stab wound on her shoulder. Her face was splattered with Haruki’s blood from where the bullet exited her skull.

“Is there anyone else here?”

Hanako shook her head.

“Are you hurt anywhere else?” 

She nodded, lifting up her arm weakly to show him a large gash in her arm. It was gushing, a stream of blood increasing with each beat of her heart. Her skin was deathly pale.

“This is bad, we need to stop the bleeding soon-” _-or you will die._ Oda’s brain completed the sentence that he didn’t dare say out loud.

“Push down here _hard_ , ok?” He commanded, grabbing the wrist on her good arm and pushing it against her chest. He quickly unbuckled his belt and pushed off the holsters for his weapons, wrapping it tightly around her upper arm and pulling it closed. 

His heart broke as Hanako cried out, terrified sobs coming from the back of her throat.

“I know, but it’ll only be until Trauma Team gets here, ok?” He assured her, pushing both hands back to the wound on her chest.

A sound of fast footprints approached, multiple voices calling out her name.

“In here!” He yelled back. Several Arasaka guards poured into the room, weapons drawn.

“She’s lost a lot of blood and needs medical attention immediately.” He spoke back to them but kept his eyes on Hanako, her eyes fluttering. “Don’t sleep Hanako-sama, only a bit longer ok?”

He’d never been this frightened.

No one could predict that the person who would threaten her life would be someone so closely trusted on the inside.

“Oda!” Takemura’s voice called out. He ran into the room, his weapon drawn with a Trauma Team behind him.

“I’ll be here for you when you’re all patched up, ok? I’m not going to go anywhere.” He soothed Hanako, her eyes locked on his as her body weakened.

A member of the Trauma Team grasped him by his shoulders and moved him out of the way, stepping in to apply pressure and move her onto a stretcher. Oda stood with weak legs as they took her away, a number of Arasaka staff members in tow. Oda started after them, but Takemura pressed his hand against his chest to stop him.

"You have done your duty, let them do theirs."

“Fuck!” He screamed, doubling over and pressing his hands to his face. He was suddenly aware of the way his foot throbbed and he dropped to a sitting position. 

It was undoubtedly broken from the way he kicked in the door barefoot, the skin flushed an angry red color and swelling already. He barely even felt it at the time, the adrenaline surging through him tuned out everything else.

“Sweep the area.” Takemura commanded the guards before he walked over and kicked the knife away from Haruki’s hand.

Oda looked up at him, tears clinging to his eyes. He knew he must have been an awful sight: chest heaving, crying, his shirtless chest smeared with blood. 

“I failed her.” He whimpered, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

“No.” Takemura said, crouching down to his level. “You saved her life.”


	7. Red

Red.

Red on the floor, on the walls.

Oda pivoted in a circle, his eyes straining to see against the crimson splattered across his vision.

He was searching for her. He knew she needed him.

A piercing scream jolted his nerves: Hanako.

“Sandayu!”

Frantically, Oda searched. But all he saw was red.

He screamed her name, trying to sprint as fast as his legs would carry him, but they moved like he was wading through a swamp.

“Help me!” He heard it again, her terrified scream.

Oda shouted her name, pled for her to tell him where she was.

“I’m right here! Can’t you see me!? 

He twisted his head wildly, searching.

“Look at where you are!”

Oda looked down at his torso to see he was chest-deep in blood. He brought his hands up to his face, letting out a horrified scream as the congealed mess dripped down his hands.

“Hanako!” Oda cried out as the nightmare wrenched him awake.

He threw his hands up at his face: clean.

No blood, no Hanako.

She was safe at the Arasaka hospital and he was in his bed.

Oda let out a shuttered gasp as he sat up. In his fit he had tangled himself up in a sweaty mass of sheets that clung to his body. His heart was pounding hard in his chest, adrenaline shooting through him made him feel a dreadful sense of panic and fear despite the threat being entirely in his mind. The clock on his HUD informed him that it was shortly after 2am.

He pulled himself out of the sheets and limped to the bathroom. After hitting the light with his fist, he leaned heavily on the counter with both of his hands and vomited into the steel sink basin. His lungs and throat burned as he coughed up the last bits of his stomach, tears clinging to the corners of his eyes. Pink had crept into his skin and he felt impossibly hot.

He made eye contact with himself in the mirror and winced at his pitiful reflection.

The nightmares had been torturing him for days. Hanako’s scream and the torrents of blood he saw haunted him no matter how many sleeping aides he took. The lack of rest was showing hard on his face: purple bags under his lids looked even more severe next to his icy blue eyes.

He turned on the faucet, running frigid water over his wrists to try and cool his body down.

“Calm down.” He murmured to himself. She was safe and alive, he felt foolish that it was continuing to trouble him so badly. 

He splashed the cold water over his face and ran wet hands through the sweaty hair that had stuck to his forehead. Leaning over, he took in a mouthful of water and spit it back down the drain.

_ “Sandayu!” _ His eye twitched as he heard it again in his mind: Hanako screaming out as he flatlined Haruki in front of her. He’d never heard her say his first name before. It made him… scared, but also a twisted sense of pride that conflicted him. Her reflex was a familiar one. The time he spent being by her side had established such a trust between the two of them. 

It was his hope that this did not damage that trust in him, although it would have been well-deserved if it did.

He cupped his hand under the stream and splashed it over the sick he painted onto the sink when he heard a soft knock at his door.

“Shit.” He mumbled, drying his hands. He had no idea what someone would want from him at this late hour, but he doubted it was something good. He picked up a black t-shirt from the ground and pulled it over his head as he hobbled to the door.

“Ryota-san?” He asked as he pulled the door open and saw the chef standing in front of him. He had clearly been roused from his sleep; his grey hair was tousled and he was wearing a simple dark robe over his pajamas.

“Oda-san, I’m sorry if I disturbed you but…” Ryota looked side to side, pulling his robe closer around himself. “I heard screaming. I wanted to make sure you were alright.”

Oda sighed and rubbed his eyes. “Thank you, but I’m alright. Just another bad dream. I apologize for waking you.”

Ryota gave him a kind smile and patted his shoulder. “Come, have a cup of tea.”

Ryota’s room was larger than Oda’s, a promotion that was well-earned after years of working for the Arasaka family. The electric kettle steamed as Ryota fussed, sitting Oda down at a simple table in the middle of the room. Under normal circumstances he would have been embarrassed by the trouble, but he was too weary to resist the caring attention.

“Here.” Ryota set down a steaming cup of tea.

“Thank you.” Oda cupped it with both hands, staring down at the tiny tea leaves as they swirled in with the brown drink.

“How is your foot feeling?” Ryota asked, sitting down across from him.

“It’s fine.” Oda wiggled his toes, feeling the new implants that stretched across his foot. The recovery time needed to heal his broken bones naturally was extensive, and he opted to have them removed and replaced instead. “It’s always a hard couple of days getting used to the new implants, but I’ll manage before Hanako-sama comes home.”

He brought the cup to his lips and took a careful sip. The mild taste of the tea danced on his tongue, thankfully taking away the dwindling taste of bile that coated his mouth.

“I’m sure that Hanako-sama will be grateful to see you again when she comes home.”

Oda’s eyes turned downwards. “I don’t know… I wouldn’t be surprised if my days are numbered here.” He ran his hand through his hair. “Arasaka-sama has requested an audience tomorrow. She might have asked to send me away.”

“Why would she do that?”

Oda shrugged, defeated. “I will likely remind her of what happened every time she looks at me.”

“Hanako-sama is tougher than you make her out to be.”

“My entire life has been devoted to keeping her safe. My only option is to see her as needing all the protection I could offer her.” He brought the cup to his lips again. “And I failed.” He murmured into the tea.

Ryota shook his head. “You did not fail, nobody could have known that girl was…”

“That’s what Takemura-san tells me, but it doesn’t matter. She was not supposed to come to harm, and she did.”

He felt a soft hand on his arm and he realized that he had begun to tear up.

“She is alive, Oda. She lived through this attack because of you. That doesn’t mean nothing.”

Oda brought a hand up to his face, shielding his expression from Ryota’s kind eyes, but his chest quivered with a sob that gave him away.

“I’m an old man, I’ve been employed by Arasaka-sama long enough to know that it is impossible to not hit a few… snags if you will.”

“This was more than a snag, Ryota. She almost died.” Oda managed, his voice strained.

“To people like the Arasakas, it is a risk of doing business. That’s why she has you.”

Oda did not answer, sipping his tea instead.

“I’ve known Hanako-sama since she was small. I can see that you two do not have an ordinary bond. And-” Ryota hesitated.

“And what?”

“-and I would be very surprised if she was not extremely grateful to see you again.”

Oda finished his tea, the hot liquid burning in his churning stomach alongside his conflicted feelings.

* * *

“Arasaka-sama.” Oda dropped to his knees when the CEO entered the office, pressing his forehead to the ground in between his hands. “I am regretful that I was unable to keep Hanako-sama from harm. I will accept the punishment that you see appropriate.”

“Stand, Oda. That is not necessary.” Saburo said, sinking into his office chair. 

Oda stood, gripping his wrist behind his back at attention.

Takemura stood behind Saburo, his arms crossed.

“You prevented what may have been a tragedy, Oda, I owe you my appreciation for saving my daughter’s life.”

“It should not have happened. Respectfully, Arasaka-sama, I cannot take credit for this.”

“I personally have vetted each and every member of the staff overseeing her here, the failure is my responsibility.” He paused. “Now tell me, what do you believe happened?”

Oda blinked, Saburo’s quick assurance of his value caught him by surprise. He still could not shake the crushing feeling that it was undeserved.

“Haruki told me that someone threatened to kill her family, it seemed as though she did not believe she had a choice.” Oda shifted his feet. “I do not mean to overstep, sir, but after Yorinobu-sama’s… objection... the other day, I cannot help but consider that he may be involved.”

Saburo took a heavy breath through his nose. “Hanako has always been a kind child, and I allowed her to talk me into allowing Yorinobu to come back to the family. If she still believes in his goodness, you can understand why I struggle to believe he would be behind this.”

Oda and Takemura exchanged a glance as Saburo continued.

“Hanako is my child, and so is Yorinobu.” Saburo said, leaning forward onto his forearms on the table. “I do not wish that my children would have such a feud, but I am not blind to the possibility. Yorinobu has been… difficult, in the past. Running with his Steel Dragons has filled his mind with delusions of his power.”

“Where is Yorinobu-sama now?” Takemura asked. “Perhaps if we questioned him-”

“Yorinobu has already gone into hiding following Hanako’s foundation of the Soulkiller development program.”

Oda scoffed. “Is that not suspicious?” Takemura narrowed his eyes at Oda’s candid remark.

Saburo shook his head. “Yorinobu’s pride has driven him to withdraw again, I was not surprised to hear it.” He stood, turning to look out the window. 

“This is a delicate time for the Arasaka corporation, Militech’s questionable leadership from General Lundee has the entire support of the American president; as well as a vendetta to bring us to our knees before we can breath the global market again. As such, I will assign the intelligence divisions to pursue all leads.”

“With respect, Arasaka-sama-” Oda began, but Saburo held up his hand.

“Lundee has far more motivation to attack the Arasaka empire than a spat between siblings. I will not discuss this with the security detail any longer. Hanako-sama will come home to the compound in three days, and I suggest that you prepare for her safe return.”

Oda nodded and bowed to Saburo’s turned back, his ears burning.

“Yes, Arasaka-sama.”


	8. Burn

Oda’s heart beat fast in his chest as he stood at attention, watching the Arasaka AV lower onto the landing pad. Hanako was inside, ready to settle back into her home after her extended stay being looked after in the Arasaka hospital. When she had been rushed there after the attack her blood loss was extensive, but the hurried tourniquet Oda applied had kept her from bleeding out.

He stepped up to the AV as the doors open, fiddling with the buttons on the sleeves of his suit anxiously as he waited.

“Welcome home, Hanako-sama.” He greeted, bowing deeply as she emerged from the AV. Her arms were now lined with bright gold seams on both sides, any visible scars replaced with an elegant symmetrical decoration instead. Her traumatic injuries brought back from the brink to only enhance her beauty further; it was poetically apt for an Arasaka.

He could see it on her face that she was exhausted, the constantly hovering care and attention was likely taxing on her sleep. As her eyes met his they softened, an expression completely unmasking of her relief to see his familiar face again.

“Oda, it is good to see you. Thank you.”

He stepped into the AV and grabbed her belongings, slinging the strap of a bag over his head and extending his arm to help her step down. She hesitated to let go even when her feet were planted on the ground.

“I’m very tired, I would like to rest right away.” She said, finally dropping her arm and stepping back to look at her guard. “Come.”

He followed her to the door to her bedroom and she beckoned him inside. 

“I need to speak with you.” She sat down in a small sitting area, removing her shoes and massaging the sore spots on her soles. Oda set down her bag on the accent table and stood stiffly in front of her, his hands grasping each other behind his back.

“Yes, Hanako-sama?”

“Please, sit.” She gestured to an armchair beside her. 

Oda hesitated. “Are you sure?” He understood that she may have felt uneasy after the attack, but this was… awfully familiar. Even more so than the mealtime routine they shared. He had rarely set foot in her bedroom, his familiar routine has been prowling around her office; yet here she was, requesting he try and be comfortable in it.

“Yes. Sit, please.” He sunk into the chair, looking at her with slightly bewildered eyes.

“I have to ask you for something.”

Oda pushed his chin down, encouraging her to continue.

“I was wondering if you could stay here for a few nights while I get re-adjusted.”

Oda inhaled quickly, nearly coughing on a drop of his own saliva that caught in his throat. 

“Here? What do you mean here?” He asked, feeling his cheeks burning.

“I’ve requested a futon to be brought to the living area. You of course can still return to your room for your belongings and bathing at any time.” She looked down, her own cheeks turning red. 

“Hanako-sama?” Oda asked gingerly.

“I just… I’m not ready to be alone.” Her eyes met his as she looked up, and to Oda’s horror, a slight gloss of tears threatened to spill over her lids. “I don’t think I can sleep soundly without knowing that you’re close by.”

He suddenly saw her: the bunny in the cherry grove. Her eyes wide and helpness. Shook still with fear. Her small frame weak against the dangers that lurked beyond.

_ It is a shame we can’t let him know that we do not pose any danger to him. _

He wished dearly that she was not afraid, not paralyzed by her terror of the threats unknown lurking beyond the walls of the compound. Danger sent by a faceless man with an unannounced purpose but to see her harmed. 

But he knew that she was not the bunny, truly. Far from it. She was a magnificent creature with the dignity and incredible perseverance as the kiji that thrived under her care. He wished badly that she saw this in herself as he did. 

He could not pin if it was his duty or his adoration that drove him to restore that strength, but he felt his heart on fire with the devotion to see that through for her.

Oda rose from his seat, sinking down to his knee in front of her with his fist clenched over his chest.

“I will stay wherever you need, as close as you need. I am here for you.”

Hanao blinked in response, finally letting the vulnerable tears slide down her delicate cheeks.

* * *

A prodigious brightness poured into Oda’s view, overwhelming his senses. He swiveled his head, blinded by a piercing white that crossed his vision in every direction.

Hanako said his name from behind him. 

He turned, his heart fluttering as she smiled at him warmly. She was glowing, radiant, her white dress gleaming over her pale skin. She did not respond when he said her name.

“Are you here to help me?” She asked, her kind expression melting. 

Oda watched, horrified, as a spindly ray of red blood started crawling down her face.

“Help me.” Her voice started to sound scared.

He jerked his head in different directions, red splotches darkening as they pooled across the surroundings. His throat burned as he asked her how; how could he help her?

“Why aren’t you helping me?!” Her piercing scream rang shrill in his ears and he clapped his hands over his head, trying to block out the sound.

The sprawling webs of crimson connected overhead, forming deep cracks and shattering the walls around them.

“Oda!” Hanako’s voice was urgent, but distant... Was she falling away? Would he be able to get to her?

“I’m here!” Oda cried out, throwing his arms to her, trying to catch her before the room collapsed in an ocean of red.

Something was holding him back from her. Someone holding him down, shaking him.

“Oda wake up!”

His eyes shot open and he threw himself into a sitting position, colliding his head hard with something.

“Fuck!” He shouted, clutching his forehead.

“Oh my god.” Hanako groaned.

Oda turned his head, horrified to see that not only had he been having a violent nightmare and cursed rudely in front of the heiress of the Arasaka corporation, but he had also just knocked skulls with her,  _ hard _ .

“Hanako-sama! I’m so sorry!!” 

“It’s alright, I am fine.” She said, wincing as she rubbed her forehead. “I should not have been so close to you but I was worried you were going to hurt yourself.”

Oda pushed his face in his hands, his face and neck blushing around his already throbbing head. “This is unbecoming.”

“Nonsense.” Hanako had pushed herself up and got on her knees near where he sat up on the futon. 

He gave a sly glance in her direction and finally got a good look at her: tired lines clung to her eyes, her long hair pulled into a sloppy ponytail. Her fine silk pajamas nearly glowed in the moonlight that came through the window. He felt guilt sting his throat for waking her.

“We were dreaming about me?”

Oda nodded, looking at where his hands sat on his lap. He was embarrassed about his fit, but he was too tired to lie. “I can’t forgive myself for what happened Hanako-sama… so I can’t seem to forget. Almost every night it comes to me.”

He heard Hanako sigh deeply as he continued. “I saw… I saw the blood from your towel. The way it looked on the white was horrible.”

“Oda-”

“You were bleeding so much, I thought I was going to lose you.”

“Oda look at me.” He tore his eyes away from his lap and forced himself to meet her gaze. 

“Please, see reason.” She pled, her voice tired. “This was not anything you could have prevented. Haruki gained the trust of myself and my Father and she betrayed us. Stop this talk right now.”

Oda nodded, swallowing hard. “Yes, Hanako-sama.”

His breath caught in his chest as she raised her hand, hovering the back of it close to his cheek. They both sat in suspended animation as he got lost in her eyes; deep brown pools that sparkled down at her guard who was wrought with her trauma. Even in the dark of the room, through his pounding head, she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.

He wished he could extend his own hand, run his fingers across her flushed cheeks, feel her soft skin. To press his lips onto hers, pull her close and feel her warmth spread on his body. His hands would trail up and down her body to grip her tiny frame. He’d hold her close... safe.... and consume every inch of her until she was coming undone under his touch. Express his undying devotion with every single cell in his body.

Goosebumps sprung on his arms, each hair standing on end as he sat there, his body reeling with desire. With thoughts of her. All of her.

“Promise me.” She asked with a soft voice, pulling her hand away slowly, forming a weak fist and pressing it towards her chest.

Her withdrawal made him release the breath he had been holding. He was grateful that she had cut the tension of the moment, but at the same time, the longing still hung in the air. 

“I promise.”

“Please get some sleep.”

“Yes, Hanako-sama.”

Oda was grateful to wake that morning after a few hours of dreamless rest. Perhaps Hanako’s presence alone was enough to chase away the nightmares for a short while. He stood and folded the futon, neatly tucking the sheets away.

“Hanako-sama?” He called.

“In here.”

He followed her voice to her bedroom to find her sitting at her vanity. She was clutching a brush, her long black hair splayed out around her shoulders, tousled and teased into disarray from her obvious attempts at styling it on her own. After years of Haruki’s expert hand primping her into a perfect corporate doll, she had seemingly lost the ability to take care of it on her own.

“Are you having trouble, Hanako-sama? Shall I call someone?”

“No!” Hanako answered quickly, her body stiffening. “No I- I don’t want anyone else near me like that. Not… not yet.” She stammered. “I’ll manage, it will just take some practice.”

Oda bit his lip, a curious thought rising in his head. 

“Hanako-sama…” He said, stepping behind her chair. “I may be able to help, if you’ll allow me.”

Hanako turned, her eyebrows bunched with skepticism over her exhausted eyes.

“Excuse me?”

“Do you trust me?” He asked, extending his hand for the brush. Her eyes moved between her hand and Oda’s face, pondering, before handing it to him.

“Well I am not making much progress on my own.”

Oda took the brush and set it down on the vanity. He brought his fingers up and started running them through her hair, untangling the knots she had given herself with the vain attempts at a style.

Her hair felt lovely under his hands, a silky river flowing through his fingers. His heart fluttered when he saw her close her eyes in the mirror, her shoulders relaxing. He was glad to see that his presence was one she could relax in. She needed it.

As he slowly worked, he told her about his life and hidden talent.

His sisters both had long, beautiful hair like Hanako. Memories rose in Oda’s head of him practicing elaborate hairstyles for days, twisting and pinning their locks until they beamed like porcelain dolls. It was an unusual skill for such a martial arts prodigy like him to take up, but with so little money and so few opportunities to encourage his sisters to smile, it had been worth the judgement from his peers. 

It was just as well that he was fiercely devoted to Hanako, his heart seemed to have been molded with the purpose of protecting the women in his life at any cost.

He fastened a simple pin in the twisted style, giving her a gentle press on her shoulders before stepping back. 

“How is that?” He had not lost the muscle memory, and despite Hanako’s hair not being as coarse as his sister’s, he was a little bit proud of his handiwork.

Hanako pivoted and examined the back of her head with a hand mirror, her mouth open slightly with surprise.

“Oda, you continue to impress me. I never would have thought you would have this sort of skill.”

“I’m sworn to carry out any task you need from me, Hanako-sama.”

She turned back to him, a slight smile between her blushing cheeks.

“This will do nicely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some extremely lovely Hanako fan art from Evaline Art that I love here: https://evalineart.tumblr.com/post/642561906427691008
> 
> Also a thank you to my friend @TakemurasDroppedBurger, as this concept in this chapter is thanks to them, and was an idea that encouraged me to write this fic.


	9. Blossom

Rain plunked noisily on the roof like thousands of intrusive tapping fingers. Oda turned onto his back on the futon mattress, staring at the ceiling of Hanako’s living room. His HUD indicated that it was shortly after 1am. He always dreaded when it rained, it was too loud. Dark clouds hanging overhead shut out any moonlight. Too many little distractions drowning out the surroundings made him anxious.

He sat up, rolling his head from side to side. The remaining muscles in his neck ached against the advanced cyberware that crest along his jaw. He cast a glimpse at Hanako’s bedroom door. She had gone to sleep hours ago, he was sure she was likely deep in her dreams by now. Safe enough that he could make the most out of his sleepless night.

He rose out from the blankets and pulled off his sleeping shirt, tossing it onto his makeshift bed. With the discrete cover of the darkness from the storm he stepped out of his soft sleepwear and into a pair of black exercise pants, pulling the cable of the waistband tight around his hips. The room had just enough light from the electronic accents that allowed him to find a clear spot in the room.

He lowered himself onto the floor, silently running through sets of pushups until his arms began to tremble at the elbows. He rolled onto his back and extended his feet into the air, rotating his motion as he touched his toes with his fingertips. He moved onto leg extensions, then jack knives. His midsection burned as he hovered his heels over the floor and pulled them into his chest. His exertion was less extreme than usual, worried he would wake Hanako if he made any noise, but the exercises tired him nonetheless. 

His skin was misted with sweat by the time he was finished and stretched his hands up to the ceiling. A crick in his back clicked as he did so, sending a short wave of relief up through where the chrome screws held onto his spine. The raw muscle burn made him feel better, it always did. Oda planted his feet wide apart as he ran through Takemura’s sequence of meditative stretches, allowing his mind to wander.

He had been assisting Hanako for several days now, their newfound routine quickly becoming comfortable between them. Oda snickered at how he must appear: the ninja, the bodyguard, and the stylist. He was already preparing for the tongue lashing he was going to get from his mentor once he caught wind of their arrangement, but seeing Hanako’s face as she melted under his fingers could barely keep him from worrying about anything else.

The rain continued to pour outside as he pivoted his hips and grasped his hands behind his back, pulling his shoulders into a stretch.

“Oda?”

He jumped. 

His freshly-relaxed body tightened again at the surprise as he turned to see Hanako peeking halfway out of her bedroom door. She had managed to sneak up on him with the cover of the rain and his wandering focus. He could barely see her, but could tell her wide eyes sparkled in his direction. How long had she been there?

“Hanako-sama!” He exclaimed, kneeling down by the futon and patting around his blankets for his shirt clumsily. After what felt like entirely too long he grasped it, pulling it over his head and covering up his naked chest. The tag scratched the front of his chest as he realized he had it on backwards.

“What are you doing?” She asked, bringing the sleeve of her nightgown to her mouth.

“Exercise…” He said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head, embarrassed. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t sleep. I apologize for disturbing you.” His hand dropped after a moment of silence.

“Why are you awake?”

“Oh I was awake because I wanted…” Hanako’s eyes darted around the room for a moment before landing on the table. “...water.” Oda looked down at a half-filled bottle that was set next to some magazines. She had abandoned it last night before going to bed, but he knew she had several more unopened bottles tucked away in her room.

“Ok…” He said, incredulously, as he grasped the bottle and walked over to hand it to her.

“Thank you, good night.” She said quickly, taking the bottle from his hands and shutting the door with a thud. Oda stared at the closed door for a second before allowing a grin to spread across his face.

She certainly wasn’t out there for the water, but he wasn’t going to lie to himself that it didn’t look like she had a thirst for  _ something _ .

The next morning, after returning to his room briefly to freshen himself, Oda stood behind Hanako at her vanity. She had greeted him with a small smile that he returned, wordlessly acknowledging their exchange last night. He began asking about her day as he moved the brush through her hair. Regaling him with descriptions of vapid meetings with marketing contacts and piles of paperwork may have seemed dull from an outside ear, but Oda enjoyed every word that passed her lips. She still caged her words as she spoke about her work but he could tell that she was becoming more candid with each day.

The sleeve of his simple black haori brushed her arm as he set the tool down and started combing through her hair with his fingers. He dressed more casually around her now, his increasingly familiar presence in her life made the sharp suits and layered armor seem gratuitous when it was just the two of them enjoying the morning.

“This afternoon after lunch I have a meeting with Father to discuss a representative from Akari Heavy Industries.” Oda nodded as she ran through her calendar on her phone. “Seems he is interested in a business relationship we could establish. After that the committee for the Soulkiller program has a demonstration of some new hardware they believe to have discovered.”

Oda frowned as he wove the strands of hair together around a gold hair piece. “Hanako-sama, are you not worried about this project? After Yorinobu-”

“My brother may have valid objections, but he is misguided for his insistence at undermining Father’s vision for Arasaka.” Hanako cut him off, her voice slightly irritated. Oda’s cheeks burned at his candid remark.

“Of course, I apologize.” They hung in quiet tension as he finished pulling her hair into the accessory, pressing it flat against the back of her head and holding it in place with a pin. He always felt a twinge of sadness when he finished with her hair for the day, as that was where their short time of familiar contact ended. Outside of the privacy of her bedroom he was as stiff as ever, staying at an arm’s reach under the judgemental eye from the staff and her family. 

He cleared his throat. “Please understand I am only concerned for your safety.”

Hanako sighed, making eye contact with him in the mirror. “I know. Thank you, Oda.”

* * *

Takemura let out a grunt of effort as he dodged Oda’s bokken, pivoting on quick feet to attack the backside of his protege’s exposed knee. The wood collided with the tendons and forced Oda’s leg to collapse from underneath him. He hissed with frustration as he hit the mat, irritation rising that he yet again left himself open.

“You are getting closer, Oda. I have very little time now in which I can disarm you. Pay attention to your right side.” Takemura extended the practice sword and poked his ribs near his non-dominant hand for good measure. “Your enemies will not expect a left-handed fighter, but you cannot count on them to not observe your weaknesses.”

Oda nodded, pushing himself to his feet. He winced at the soreness in his new implants; they ached against his flesh as he continued to stress-test them with training.

“That is all for now, I do not want you over-extending yourself while Hanako-sama needs extra attention.” Takemura extended his hand and Oda grasped it to be pulled to his feet. His mentor patted him on the back, a smile on his face. “You are in good form and good spirits, I am glad to see it.”

“I am just glad that Hanako-sama is back home.” The two of them walked across the gym and sat on a bench, passing a bottle of water back and forth to replace the hydration they both sweat out the past hour.

“When will she be recruiting new assistance?”

Oda shrugged. “Not anytime soon, I believe. She said she needs more time.”

Takemura grunted in response. Oda’s heart caught in his throat, concerned about the thoughts running through his mentor’s mind. His face was completely unreadable: eyes narrowed over the bottle.

“What?”

“It is nothing.”

“Alright then.” After a moment, Oda put his hands on his thighs, about to rise to find his shoes when Takemura spoke again.

“Perhaps she is getting too used to your assistance, she does not wish to look.”

“And what if she does?” Oda asked defensively.

“That is a good question, Oda.” Takemura turned, giving him a gentle gaze. “It is a highly unusual situation, but I can see that this is not something I can stop. I can only pose the question for you to answer yourself if you are sure that this is wise.”

“I… I do not see Hanako-sama the same way that you see Arasaka-sama…”

“Meaning?”

Oda’s hands curled. “Takemura-san, you protect Arasaka-sama because it is your job, your duty. Hanako-sama is more than that to me. She is…” He swallowed. “Everything.”

Takemura let out a deep breath, gripping Oda’s shoulder and giving it a fatherly squeeze. “I am worried for you, Oda. This way of thinking will not end well.”

“Perhaps not.” Oda admitted. “But I am willing to accept that risk.”

Hours later, Oda walked behind Hanako as she briskly made her way to the CEO’s office to meet with her Father. She was pleasant today, nearly cheerful. Light conversation flowed out of her back in her office as she entertained a swath of Arasaka’s clients and colleagues on the holo. Oda enjoyed stealing glances of her between his patrols, her eyes meeting his more often than he could ever remember.

As they arrived at the door to the office, Hanako turned to him just as he grasped the door knob to enter. “Wait just a moment, I wanted to tell you something.”

“Yes?” He asked, loosening his grip.

“I have thought of a title for the faction that I am overseeing. Partially with the Soulkiller program, but I believe it has potential to expand to other projects.”

“Oh?”

“The Kiji Faction.” She said quietly, allowing herself a small smile when she said the words. “I remembered what you told me. It is perfect.”

Oda’s heart fluttered as she looked at him. “I’m glad to hear that, Hanako-sama.”

“I wanted to thank you for your honesty. It…” She hesitated, looking down for a moment. “It has given me a new strength. I believe Father has more plans for me and I am ready for the challenge.”

“I am certain you are up for whatever it may be.” Oda assured as he opened the door for her to step through. He followed, bowing deeply to the CEO.

“Leave us.” Saburo commanded. “Hanako and I have business to discuss in private.” Oda retreated, but not before he allowed himself to take in the sight of her again.

Takemura had good advice, but he did not know this feeling. Not even close.


	10. Her Eyes in the Cherry Grove

“Hanako-sama.” Oda greeted as she stepped out of her father’s office nearly two hours later. His small smile faded quickly as he looked at her face: her pleasant aura was gone, her mouth dropped slightly open with unreadable emotions. “Are you ok?” He asked, taking a step forward and extending his hand.

Hanako jerked her arm away from his reach, her eyes turned down onto the floor. “I am fine. I am going to go for a walk now. I need some time to… think.”

“Yes, Hanako-sama.” He answered, his eyebrows pushed together with concern. “I will be nearby, enjoy your walk.” 

Oda watched from a distance as she wandered through the grove slowly. The springtime blossoms were coming in, the area blooming with soft pink flowers that released a sweetness in the air. Hanako’s usual radiance was shrouded by a troubled look that Oda could not place. 

What happened in Saburo’s office? Was there something with Yorinobu? It was not unusual to be troubled by the words of her father, it was frequent that his leadership led her down roads that made her angry or dejected, but this time it was much worse. His throat was tight with worry for her.

He stepped around the deck as she walked, catching glimpses of her as she moved through the trees. Whatever it was, he hoped that he would be able to comfort her when he was able.

After some time, Hanako retreated from the pink oasis and stepped up to where Oda was standing at attention.

“There will be a party held at the compound tomorrow night. I’ve sent for my formal clothing, please prepare your armor and meet me before dinner.”

“A party?” Oda asked. “That is sudden.”

Hanako’s eyes met his for only a moment. “Father believes there is something to celebrate.”

* * *

It was a strange sight to behold, the two of them. Hanako’s small frame in her bright silk kimono was perched on the chair of her vanity with Oda behind her, his entire body clad in his dark, Arasaka-issued armor. He had to wear his most battle-ready pieces for an event like this, unsure of the level of any threat that may have been brought to the Arasaka Comound. They sat quietly as he worked, pulling her hair into an iron until the curl bounced free and danced through his fingers. As he finished, he set the tool down and looked at her in the mirror.

He was mesmerized by her beauty, but given her sudden change in disposition, understood why she had made the uncharacteristic request to wear her hair down. Cascades of it framed her face, a waterfall of black curls masking her sad eyes from Oda’s careful gaze. She wanted a place to hide.

He didn’t want to pry, it was unbecoming of his role to ask probing questions, but the tension of her clear distress overwhelmed him.

“Hanako-sama…” Oda’s voice was soft as he stepped around her, bringing a nervous hand up to brush a lock out of her face. “What is wrong?” Tears spilled over her lids as she tipped her head back to look up at him. His chest ached to see her sadness, wanting nothing more than to dry her tears away. 

“When I met with Father, he told me…” She started, her lip trembling. “Father has arranged me to marry.”

Oda gasped, he couldn’t help himself.

The world fell away. Hanako was the only thing he could see, her sorrowful expression punching straight through his chest. Watching her wounded was horrifying, but this… this was worse. There was nothing he could do. He was completely powerless. No amount of muscle or iron could push back against the will of Saburo Arasaka.

It suddenly hit him: the party. It was an engagement party. A celebration for Hanako’s new relationship, the guest of honor wishing she was anywhere but.

“W- why?” He asked, his voice breaking, not caring that he was giving himself away.

“It was his suggestion, and I-” She swallowed. “I know that he would not make a decision that would be harmful to me or my work. So I agreed.”

Oda dropped his arm, worried if his hand was near her despondent eyes long enough he would pull her into his arms, murmuring all sorts of lovely nonsense; tell her to betray her father, tell her to run away with him, tell her…

Tell her that he loved her.

“Oda.” She finally spoke, rising from her chair. “We do not speak of it, but we both know what this is. Perhaps this is what is needed.” Wet tracks of tears formed down her cheeks onto her neck. Oda stood still, his brain reeling with emotion so quickly he wasn’t sure what to do. Sadness, shock, horror… He felt them pierce him from all directions. How could Saburo do this to the person he wanted to protect the most?

Hanako continued. “You knew from the beginning that this was not wise. As did I. I entertained it because it seemed… harmless, and you gave me comfort when I felt so alone here.”

“I don’t understand.” Oda managed.

“The man is Ikusuma Katamoto.” Hanako explained, speaking slowly as she calmed herself from her tears. “He is an executive for Akari Heavy Industries. It was… it was the business relationship Father wanted to meet me for yesterday. Their shipping contracts with Biotechnica were attractive for Arasaka to continue breaching the industry in the NUS. The Arasaka Corporation is still cast out of doing business there, but a strategic marriage can find its way around such restrictions.” 

Oda heaved, beginning to pace back and forth, struggling to form the words. “So he’s just... using you as a trade for Arasaka? How-... How could you agree? You are not-”

“Oda.” Hanako warned, saying his name sharply. “I, like my Father, will not stand in the way of Arasaka’s progress. It was unrealistic to assume that this day would not come.”

“But how could he do this to you?” Oda pled, putting his hand out towards her.

“I am my own woman, Oda. And I agreed. Nothing is being  _ done _ to me.” Her voice was cold.

Oda turned his back on her, forcing himself to breathe deeply to calm himself.

Takemura was right, he was foolish. Their hearts strayed too far from where they should be, witlessly yearning to be requited. He felt like she had been pulled away, but he was never hers in the first place. 

He was here to keep her safe, perform a service, nothing else. He had nobody to blame but himself.

“Understood.” He said, stepping around to look back at her. “After the party I will gather my things to return to my usual room.” Hanako looked into his eyes, her own swimming with so many thoughts unsaid. It pained Oda to think about what words she wished could pass her lips, but couldn’t.

“Please, you should be joining your party. They are waiting for you.”

* * *

Ikusuma Katamoto was a loud, foul, brute of a man. Oda eyed him carefully as he patrolled the balcony above, witnessing the many drinks he sucked down and the rude way he snapped at the waitresses. His skin hung down his face like a puffed corpse, the clear impact of years of indulgence and debauchery shown clear on his body. Hanako sat quietly on his right hand, folded daintily into a kneeling position as the lone flower amongst the sloppy guests.

Oda begged himself to pay attention, to do his duty, but he was seething with rage. How could Saburo possibly believe that this would not harm Hanako? To not dull her shine? Of all the repugnant corporate men that he could have chosen, it was shocking to Oda that this was the person he decided upon.

“It is not your place.” Oda reminded himself under his breath. In the world of the Arasaka empire, he was nothing. A single splash in a raging river that could tear tracks into the earth to form canyons. 

But as Hanako’s friend… if he was such... he couldn’t help the urge to revolt against this.

His eyes narrowed as Katamoto stood up, wobbling, grabbing Hanako by the wrist and pulling her to her feet and out of the room. Oda followed from above, stepping outside onto the balcony to watch them walk amongst the grove. 

The warm spring air and beautiful glow of the cherry blossoms felt mocking of his distress as he stepped towards the railing. It was a setting fit for romance, for joy, but he stood frozen as he watched Katamoto pull Hanako into a kiss.

Even from the distance, Hanako’s eyes were able to find his, her gaze burning while her lips were savored by another man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired by this very pretty fan art of Hanako by Jersey, please check out their Tumblr: https://thedivision2.tumblr.com/post/642739180381863936/it-is-time-for-arasaka-to-listen-to-its-heart


	11. At an Arm's Reach

It was early afternoon at the Arasaka Family Compound and Hanako was working quietly in her office. The only sounds in the air were the soft tapping of the keyboard and Oda’s slow footsteps as he walked around, robotically following the same pattern on the floor as he patrolled.

They hadn’t spoken about it.

The topic of Hanako’s engagement was a fog that hung over the both of them. Oda didn’t dare speak first, and it seemed Hanako was too afraid to breach the topic. So they danced around each other with scattered instances of pleasant, but cold conversation about meetings, paperwork, Ryota’s cooking... anything that sat high above the untouchable matter.

Not that there were many opportunities to talk, not after she told him that she could no longer be sharing meals with him. A way to break herself into the new routine, she had said. Another way to carve a hole into herself for this awful new man.

Oda suspected that she was worried that she would break, wanting Oda to take her away and put her pieces back together. He supposed he worried for that as well; he would do it in an instant.

He ran his fingers around the buttons on his sleeve, the metal pieces clicking against his fingernails.

“Oda.” Hanako called, shuffling a stack of papers into a drawer. “I am going to dive, can you please prepare the runner chair for me?”

His heart sank. He was plenty on edge as it were, and now she wanted to chase after something in the net, far past where his protective arms could reach her.

“Yes, Hanako-sama.” He responded obediently.

After the room was prepared and Hanako was changed into her cooling suit, Oda extended his hand to help her into the reclined chair.

“Be safe.” He said, his voice low, fingers gripped tightly around the thick cable that was suspended from his hand. “Please.”

Hanako nodded. She tipped her head to the side to allow Oda to brush away the hair that obscured her port, and jacked her into the computer. He stepped back as she rested her head onto the chair, slipping away from him into the net.

He paced nervously as she worked, keeping a close eye on her biometrics and the expressions on her twitching face. Hanako’s netrunning was one of the Arasaka family’s best-kept secrets. If anyone found out about her research, she’d be targeted by every hacker from trash nest dens across the globe; runners hungry for the payout from taking down the Arasaka family’s treasure. He tore his eyes off her. 

The wall of security built up around Hanako made Oda angrier at the news of her engagement. Saburo’s sweet daughter, his pride and joy, shielded her entire life until it was time for her to be used as bait for a corporate deal. Her fire to be dampened by a foul-looking man with an even fouler disposition. The way Katamoto spoke to everyone around him grated his nerves; his sentences clipped and too casual to be respectful in Oda’s eyes.

“Focus.” He reminded himself. Hanako was being put at risk with his distractions, allowing himself too many moments where his attention slipped while he admired her. He needed to sharpen his resolve once she was a married woman, balancing the careful amount of space between protecting her and letting her have a new family of her own.

After a while of fuming contemplation, he stopped his pacing. Rationalizing why Saburo asked this of her was never going to happen, the gears of the political corporate machine chugged behind closed doors far from his reach. He stepped near Hanako’s figure. Her chest rose and fell with soft breaths. Oda felt his fingers twitching, the realization of their intimate situation dawning on him. 

He could brush her cheek if he wanted, or run his thumb along her sweet jaw. Even place a soft kiss on her pink lips... Nobody would see, nobody would know. Only him.

Oda shook his head, pressing the intrusive thought from his mind. He would never do that to her. Not only to respect her as her guard, but as the woman he loved. He could keep his secrets. He had to.

* * *

The guard and his ward were suspended in an endless, still ocean.

Sad, grey clouds huddled in the sky that blocked out the sun.

Oda looked around at the small rowboat they were in, grasping the oars and began to try and drag the water around them to get out. Go somewhere, anywhere, although it was doubtful there was a where to be.

Hanako sat across from him, clutching a delicate paper parasol.

“Where are we going?”

Oda did not know, but he continued rowing.

He rowed and rowed for as long as he could, but the calm water stretched as far as he was able to see in any direction. His arms quivered like jelly, muscles too weak to push any longer.

Rain began to fall from the sky. Heavy droplets pierced through the flimsy paper Hanako suspended above her head.

Oda stood up in the boat, the curved wooden bottom rocking over the water as a storm began to roll in overhead. 

“Sandayu.” Hanako said. “Why didn’t we know it would rain?”

A loud clap of thunder made Oda jump, the boat continuing to rock as the water began churning angrily with the storm.

Suspended with uneasy feet, he watched in horror as the waves swept Hanako out of the rowboat and into the sea. Another loud boom of thunder rang overhead, shaking him away from his dream.

Oda opened his eyes, clenching the blankets in his hands as his vision adjusted to the ceiling of the room. _His_ room. Uncomfortable sorrow hung in his belly as he remembered where he was. Hanako had dismissed him from his extra duty, no longer requiring his presence in her living room at night while she slept. It was just as well, in a few short days she would have her husband as company.

_Her husband._

The thought made him sick. The image from the party played in his mind again: Katamoto’s paunchy, discolored face pressing down onto Hanako’s rosy lips, her sad eyes boring into him from where he watched on the balcony.

He rubbed his eyes, trying to remove the image of Hanako's tiny body being swept away. The dreams had lowered in intensity, but not frequency. It was always jarring to watch the anxieties of his subconscious manifest this way, but he was nearly numb to it by now.

He rose, noticing the sunlight starting to brighten the grey room. The time on his HUD indicated it was close to when his alarm would go off. Might as well get an early start to the morning.

He made lazy eye contact with his reflection as he dragged a comb through his hair. It had gotten longer in the last few months, but he found himself enjoying the new look. The way it flicked across his eyes when he moved his neck gave him a bit of a mysterious edge. He tipped his head from side to side, following his cold blue eyes as the locks bounced across his face. 

After dressing himself in his training clothes, he retreated from his room in search of breakfast. The extra time he had that morning would allow him a proper meal before his training with Takemura. Now that Hanako had rescinded her invitation to share meals with him, he felt himself a bit lost on what to do.

The stainless steel of the kitchen door slid open with a cool mechanical sound as he wandered into the maze of appliances, searching for Ryota. As alone as he felt, the kinship he had with the chef was something he was grateful to fall back on.

“Good morning, Chef.” He greeted, poking his head around the corner to see him busy chopping vegetables. Ryota turned, his eyes lighting up as he saw the guard standing in his kitchen.

“Oda-san! Good morning, up a bit early I see.”

“If it’s not too much trouble-”

“Oh yes!” Ryota cut him off before he even had the chance to politely request, setting the knife down and busying himself. The dishes clattered as he put together the meal for Oda, fussing noisily before handing over the bowl. Oda accepted it with both hands, a smile creeping onto his face. A bouquet of fresh fish circled around a lump of steaming rice, vegetables placed on top in the shape of a smiling cat’s face.

“Cute. Thank you.” 

Ryota smiled, baring his front teeth as he wiped his hands. “You looked like you needed some cheering. Come, sit.” Oda followed Ryota out of the kitchen and to a makeshift table outside, a plastic table flanked by delivery crates positioned in the alley between buildings near the dumpsters.

“Some dining room you have here.” Oda mused, propping himself up on a crate.

Ryota laughed heartily, lighting up a cigarette and taking a seat opposite of him. “Lets me smoke in peace, you know how Arasaka-sama dislikes the look. I still have a few kicks from time to time back here. Hope you don’t mind.”

“Not at all.” Oda said, poking his chopsticks into the meal. He watched Ryota’s cigarette burn down as he savored, the chef’s expression slightly pulled as he took drag after drag.

“Is something bothering you, Ryota-san?” Oda finally asked, balancing the chopsticks onto the bowl.

“I’m sure you know what it is.” Ryota answered, lacing his fingers on the top of his head. “It is why I wanted to come out here, away from prying ears.”

Oda leaned forward, pressing his hand into his eyes. “Yes. I… I do not know how much I can speak of it. But I will be by Hanako-sama’s side as long as she needs me while I try and let her live her life without my…” He paused. “...smothering.”

“Hm. That’s the thing.” Ryota said at a near whisper, taking a quick glance around. “I heard a rumor.”

“A rumor?” Oda asked, his throat tightening.

“Yes. An old friend owns a pawn shop in Ikebukuro and has been hearing things. Says that there’s a… reputation for this Katamoto-san.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well… I can’t say for sure. I don’t even know if it’s true.” Ryota hesitated and Oda gestured for him to continue. “They say that he has been running arms for the Yakuza based in Tokyo.”

Oda’s eyebrows flew up. “What? But he… but he’s an executive for Akari, why would he do that?”

“Why does anyone get involved in such horrid business, Oda-san?” Ryota put his hands up, shrugging exasperatedly. “Power, I can only guess. It’s a horrible business...”

Oda groaned, his anxiety churning the meal in his stomach. Of course... _of course_ this continued to get worse. “Does Arasaka-sama know about this?”

“I can’t imagine that he doesn’t. Hanako-sama is someone who he cares about deeply, this wasn’t a decision he took lightly, I assure you.”

Oda didn’t answer, he simply hung his head down by his shoulders. His brief reprieve from the troubling topic was over already, and his dread was back with a vengeance.

“Listen, Oda…” Ryota put a hand on his elbow. “I know I don’t need to ask, but for my own sake, I needed to. I don’t know what’s going on, but I know how much you care about her. Please keep her safe.”

Oda grabbed his hand, giving it a squeeze as he looked him in the eyes. 

“I will, Ryota-san. With my life.”


	12. As the Petals Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A HUGE thank you to Demon Enthuast for the chapter art. Please check her other adorable art (including lots of Oda!) out on Twitter: https://twitter.com/DemonEnthusiast

“Takemura-san!” Oda called loudly as he threw open the door to the training room, causing his mentor to jump at the sudden clatter. 

“I’m here, Oda. Control your voice this early in the morning.”

“S- sorry.” The news he had just heard from Ryota was still swimming in his brain. “I need to talk to you about Hanako-sama.”

“Yes… I figured as such.”

“Ryota-san said he heard something…”

“Ryota? The chef?” Takemura asked, his eyebrow ascending into his flyaways.

“Yes. Over breakfast he said he heard something suspicious about Katamoto-.”

Takemura shook his head, putting his hand up.

“First of all, Oda. You are being disrespectful. Katamoto-sama is going to be Hanako-sama’s spouse, he is not someone to regard as a casual piece of pithy gossip.”

“But-”

“Secondly, this is not your place. I suggest you reconsider what it is you are going to say if you believe Arasaka-sama would be unaware of the activities of the man he’s chosen for his child.”

Oda threw his bag down in a rage. “Will you just listen to me, pease?”

Takemura’s eyes flared but he held his hand up in defeat, suggesting that Oda continue.

“I hear that he may be running arms for the Yakuza.” As the words left Oda’s mouth, Takemura’s eyes narrowed and he crossed his arms. “I can’t verify that it’s true, but is that not concerning? Why was I not consulted about any of this?”

“Why do you believe that you have a place in Hanako-sama’s life that you would have reason to object?”

“Well, is it true?” Oda pressed, ignoring Takemura’s question.

“I have no idea. But think, Oda. Why would that might be?”

Oda started pacing, grabbing fistfulls of his hair in anger. “I don’t know!” He cried. “How am I supposed to keep her safe when Arasaka-sama is parading her right into the life of someone that gets involved with those bastards?”

“I think you’ve lost sight of the bigger threat here.”

“What the fuck are you talk about?” Oda snarled.

Takemura took a commanding step forward. “I am not your enemy, Oda. Remember this.”

“I’m… I’m sorry.” Oda dropped onto the ground, sitting with his forehead propped up with his hands in shame and frustration.

Takemura crouched down near him. “Yorinobu-sama may have come back to the Arasaka corporation but the roots he lay for the Steel Dragons still mean they stay loyal to him. Who knows what level they’d go to see Hanako-sama come to harm if Yorinobu commanded. I would not be surprised if Arasaka-sama was afraid enough and backed into a wall to suggest the Yakuza speak a language that they understand.”

Oda rubbed his head. “I don’t understand. The Arasaka corporation would have enough money to pay them off, why do this?”

Takemura sighed, dropping down to sit next to Oda and put a hand on his back.

“There are some things that are more precious than money, even to these gangs. Love and family is… different from business sometimes, even for people like the Arasakas. I’m sure you can understand this.”

Oda sighed, his eyes stung with tears. His head was swimming, the web of politics and sly decisions as if Hanako’s life was a game of shogi was disorienting. It was unclear what level of his and Hanako's distress he was causing them by letting himself fall for her, but he was certain it was making this even more painful.

“You were right, Takemura. I’m sorry.”

“You do not have to apologize to me. Just do your duty.”

* * *

It rained ferociously on the day of the wedding.

Guests from around the world scurried into the compound from where they entered from the AV landing pad, dressed in garish colors and plumes of feathers, gold and silver catching blinding light from every angle. It was an enormous swath of attendees that were gathered in such a short amount of time, but with the nature of the arrangement, there was no use waiting. There were no bonds of love that needed to be formed between the two of them.

Oda felt sick. He was sure he looked it too, with the way Takemura nudged him hard with his elbow.

“Keep it together.” He warned. “I am going to escort Arasaka-sama down to the ceremony. Do not idle time with Hanako-sama.”

“Yes Takemura-san.” Oda said, his hands gripping each other tightly where he stood at attention. He was not allowed inside the ceremony, but it was just as well, he might completely lose himself to the nausea if he was subjected to the sight of Hanako being handed on a silver platter. The suit he wore over his armor felt suffocating.

She was inside her room being primped and tended to by a gaggle of women, all talking loudly and excitedly from behind the closed doors. Oda stared down at the courtyard, watching the guests enter, scanning their faces and the surroundings for anything suspicious. With Ryota’s hair-raising rumor, he was even more on edge than before, and he didn’t realize that was even possible. He had no idea what kind of threats were being walked right to Hanako’s front door due to Saburo’s ludicrous ask. Depsite Oda's attempts to forgive and rationalize his employer with his attempt to protect Hanako from Yorinobu's loyal followers, he couldn't help but feel this was in vain, dragging her feet-first into a different kind of misery.

The door opened behind him and he swallowed, pivoting to see Hanako standing in the doorway. She was absolutely stunning; a bright red and gold uchikake draped from her body, her face prettied into a radiant Japanese doll with a delicate crest of flowers pinned to her hair. Despite the paint and brilliant fabric, her expression was empty; her eyes dropped down in a solemn air.

“Hanako-sama.” He greeted, folding into a bow. “I’ve been asked to take you to the ceremony right away.” She nodded wordlessly in response.

The two walked in the direction of ceremony slowly. Oda kept his hands stiff by his side as he matched her dainty, slowed pace with deliberate steps. He felt as if they were walking to an execution, stoic as he quietly mourned the secret connection they had together.

He paused at the door to a side room where her father was waiting, placing a hand on the doorknob and turning back to her. “Good luck. I am right here for you.” The words rang true just as he said many times before. No matter what happened, he was there.

She tipped her face down, lacing her fingers together in front of her nervously. “Thank you.”

The reception drew long after the ceremony, hours of flowing food and wine came again and again to the room of celebrators. The company that Katamoto kept was just as vulgar as he was, loud voices escalated by the incessant slosh of drinks was almost deafening.

Oda prowled at the edges of the room, eyes darting between Hanako and zeroing in on the guests. None of them certainly _looked_ like Yakuza. He did not spot the peek of tattoos under their clothing or the pressed outline of a firearm. Despite the fact, he did not feel any less soothed, it didn’t say anything about Katamoto except that he may not be quite as stupid as he looked.

Hanako met his eyes from across the room and beckoned him. He rushed over, stepping carefully between the intoxicated guests as they stumbled around the room. 

“Is something wrong?” He asked, kneeling down beside her.

“No, I’m just very warm. I’d like some air.”

Oda looked out the window incredulously. “But it’s raining, you’ll get mud all over-”

Hanako shook her head, holding out her hand for him to take. “I would rather be a little dirty than pass out due to the heat in here. Please.”

There was not anyone to make excuses to as he pulled her up, her new husband was lost in a boisterous conversation with another woman as they departed into the grove just outside.

He expanded a large black umbrella and held out his arm to help her over the step. She took it, and when Oda pulled away once she had stepped over, she still held on. He felt his throat tighten; she had never walked by his side like this before.

They walked slowly through the grove, the downpour of rain disturbed the delicate blossoms on the trees and shook petals off the branches onto the ground. She clutched his arm like a lifeline, her hands curling on the suit fabric that stretched over his muscles.

He wanted to cry, to scream at the angry sky above them, but he was exhausted. The number of days he spent desperately keeping his emotions from pouring out of him like water in broken pottery had beaten him down into a numb shell.

She didn’t deserve this. She lived and breathed for the Arasaka family and this is how they repay her. It was an absolute travesty, and he could do nothing but just watch it unfold.

“Hanako-sama.” Oda said, his voice quiet as the two stopped walking. His fingers felt sore at the intensity he was gripping the umbrella, his jaw clicking with the tension he held in his face to keep from breaking. “Please be honest with me.”

Hanako’s eyes were glossy as she peered up at him, her carefully-guarded emotions finally slipping under his gaze.

“Why are you doing this?” He wasn’t sure why he was even asking. It was too late.

“Do you find me a cold-blooded woman that does not want a close family of my own, Oda?”

“Of course I don’t.” He shook his head. “But… a family you do not love? Is this really worth the sacrifice?”

Hanako’s lip quivered. “Are you suggesting I won’t love my own children because of the transgressions of their father?”

_Children. Father._

These words tore through him like a shot from a gun. He had been so preoccupied with the news he never even considered the painful thought of what would come next, what Katamoto would do to her. She’d be caged, manacled by someone that didn’t deserve her, a stake piercing right through her into the deepest parts of her life where he couldn’t reach to keep her from harm.

Guilt panged him as he shook his head, grimacing. “I’m not suggesting that.”

“People like me do not get to live their lives guided by _love_ , Oda. That was never an option for me, even though...” She stopped herself, hands quivering where she clutched them together in front of her body.

_Even though._

He knew what this meant, what she was trying to say to him.

Oda felt his heart break painfully in his chest and he couldn’t stop himself, not this time. He tipped the umbrella slightly, shielding the two of them from the palaver of colorful commotion in the distance. If the only place in the entire world left for them was right there under the downpour, he would regret it forever if he didn’t make sure she knew about how much he loved her; even if he was too late, too powerless.

With shaking fingers, he reached his hand up to her face and brushed the skin of her cheek with his thumb. She was warm, and soft… he knew she was soft, but the feeling of her pink cheek under his hand made his heart swell more than he could ever imagine.

 _“I love you.”_ He wished he could say. 

_“You’re the reason I get up every single morning. You are more than a job. You’re everything.”_

Hanako’s lips parted as the gesture surprised her, her sad eyes softening under his touch. Oda felt as if he couldn’t breathe.

_“Come away with me.”_

She leaned her cheek into his hand, blinking out tears that slid down her powdered face.

_“Do not worry about what will happen. Let me protect you.”_

He gingerly caressed her cheek with his thumb. He wished he could do so much more; to feel her lips on his own, to wrap his arms tightly around her waist, keep her close and warm and remind her with every single kiss on her body that she was not alone.

_“All you need to do is believe in your strength that you can fly.”_

But he couldn’t say anything at all; out of Hanako’s safety as well as his own.

All they could do was gaze at one another, two hearts broken, while the cherry blossom petals were stuck down by the raindrops around them.


	13. Blue

_Sandayu Oda,_

_Your duties with Hanako will remain the same as they were prior to her marriage. Ikusuma Katamoto has his own man for the time being; however, we will reassess in due time._

_The Arasaka Corporation thanks you for your continued service._

_From the desk of  
_ _Saburo Arasaka_

Oda ran his eyes over the note one more time, his jaw clenching. The distant corporate language about his daughter’s life made him feel uneasy. Placing the letter in between his teeth, he pictured Hanako: her sorrowful face on her wedding day, a beautiful doll strung about by the hands of her father’s bidding.

The gym was empty again that morning, his training with Takemura on hold while he accompanied Saburo to France for a meeting with the European Alliance. Despite his absence, Oda continued to rise before the sun, running his body through drills and exercises in a vain attempt to drive her face out of his mind. 

His body had honestly never felt so good, despite the continued lack of sleep. His muscles were strong and his feet limber, moving through formations and lifting weights with ease. He knew he was in top form, but his mind was clouded. All he could think about for weeks had been her: plagued with anxiety to the point of vomiting about what her new husband was doing or saying to her. Sleepless nights he spent terrified to close his eyes. 

Afraid of the nightmares. 

Afraid of missing a call for him to come to her aid. It never came. 

He lay at night with his hands splayed out in her direction, his broken heart yearning and commanding his reach like a devoted compass. She was distant again, guarded against his presence as if she was worried about upsetting either of them further. It was an unbearable pain that he was learning to adjust to; he rationalized that this couldn’t last forever… he couldn’t let it. He had a duty, and that was the end of it.

He withdrew his katana from its sheath, running his thumb along the blade slowly as he inspected the bright red metal. It was a gift from the Arasaka corporation, one of their finest pieces. Perfectly balanced, light as a feather, sharpened to a deadly edge.

Oda planted his feet, pulling the sword across his body in a practiced formation. With his free hand, he pulled the note from his mouth and tossed it up into the air, watching the paper float gently down.

In a quick flash of red and the sound of the air whipping, Oda sliced the note in two mid-air. It barely disturbed the paper as it continued to flutter down in two pieces.

After a miserably cold shower and a quick meal that he wolfed while propped on a crate behind the kitchens, Oda made his way to Hanako’s room.

He fiddled with the buttons on his sleeve uncomfortably, dread in his stomach as he hoped to not cross paths with Katamoto before he left for the day. It was rare, he was mercifully away on business for Akari often, but it was always unpleasant when the occasion did arise.

As he knocked on the door to her quarters, he saw the doorknob turn.

Shit.

Ikusuma Katamoto yanked open the door, his discolored face pulled into an unpleasant disdain to see him standing there. Slicked-back hair crowned his bulbous head, the fat on his neck puffing slightly into his corporate suit jacket. His shirt sat pulled slightly open on his chest.

“You.”

“Good morning.” Oda managed, the forced politeness nearly catching in his throat.

“Why are you out here? She’s fine.”

“Hanako-sama has asked me to attend to her in the morning so she can get ready for the day.” He explained. “You were informed of this.”

“Right.” Katamoto blinked stupidly. “Pretty odd for a bodyguard to be playing hairdresser with her.” He sneered, pinching the remaining buttons on his shirt closed.

“I’m sure you’re familiar about why that is, Katamoto-sama.” He replied coldly.

“Hm, hairdressers. Funny. Who knew Arasaka would have faggots on staff, hm?” Oda’s eyes twitched at the slur. “Ah well, maybe you can prove yourself useful yet.” He shot him an ugly, evil smile: baring a row of silver-plated teeth over his thin lips. Putting a hand on Oda’s shoulder, he pushed him out of the way and lumbered with heavy steps down the hallway.

Oda forced a breath out between his teeth. What a vile man.

Protection… all this in the name of _protecting_ Hanako from the Steel Dragons. It was a sick farce. Saburo’s fear of her danger clouded his view of her wellbeing; truly, there must be fates worse than facing the lurking danger in the distance.

That’s why he was there… wasn’t he?

“Good morning Hanako-sama.” His greeting was stiff as he stepped into the room and pulled the door closed, approaching Hanako’s small frame where she sat waiting for him.

Hanako was clutching her bathrobe to herself tightly, her hand pinching the fabric all the way up near her throat. She had her arms pulled in tight, holding herself as she perched on the vanity chair. He hesitated, noticing her discomfort.

“Are you cold? I can get you a sweater.” Oda offered.

Hanako shook her head. “I am a little cold but I am perfectly fine.”

“Hm.” It was an unusual thing to say, the May air outside was pleasant. “Are you not feeling well?”

“I’m fine, thank you. I just wasn’t able to sleep very much.” Perhaps this was true, she spoke with a quiet voice with her eyelids drooped. He didn’t want to imagine what it must be like to share a bed with a repugnant stranger so suddenly. 

Oda stepped around her and picked up the hairbrush, slowly working his way through her hair. It was knottier than usual, as if she had been trying to do it herself again. Was she trying to retire him from the last of his extra duties? His throat tightened at the thought.

As he brushed aside a long piece of hair, he saw it on her neck: a bruise. Muddled purple and blue like a drop of the night sky on her ivory skin. It was small, and just peeking out under the delicate silk of her robe that Hanako was desperately trying to hide.

“What is this?” He asked, touching it gently.

She jumped to her feet at his touch as if she had been zapped by an electric shock, rattling the vanity with the sudden movement. One hand held her robe shut, the other clapped onto her neck to hide the mark.

“It is none of your business!” She shot at him defensively.

“It _is_ my business to keep you safe.” Oda took a step towards her, his eyes narrowing. “Did he do that to you? Let me see.”

“Oda.” She warned, putting her hand up to keep him from getting closer. “I’m asking you to please look the other way. This is between me and Ikusuma.”

“Katamoto. That bastard.” Oda hissed, clenching his jaw as he attempted to retain his composure. He yanked his head to the side so a curtain of his dark hair shrouded his eyes from her. Anger swelled in his belly, imagining his hands coming down with fists on the man’s horrid face sprang into his mind. “How am I supposed to look the other way? My duty is to protect you, and…”

He couldn’t bring himself to finish his sentence, leaning heavily on the windowsill with his head dropped by his shoulders, clutching the hairbrush with white knuckles. It was unfair of what he was doing to her; of the hell he was going through, Hanako’s suffering engulfed his by leagues. 

Quiet sobs made him jerk upright, whipping around to see that she had sat back down and begun crying into the sleeve of her robe. He gasped, feeling guilty that he had piled onto the enormous weight of misery to bear.

“H- Hanako-sama, I’m so sorry.” He crouched down next to her, unsure what to do. He wished he could dry her tears, cheer her until a smile crept back on her face. Assure her that he was there by her side, that he could take her away from this.

His face pulled into a grimace.

Oh how he was sick of being stuck in _wishing_. Wishes were futile, an empty sentiment cast and lost into the ocean of emotions that swam under his skin. He was afraid of how many wishes he was willing to slip out of his fingers before he completely broke; it felt like he was pushing the limit of what he could take.

“Please…” He spoke softly as if he was afraid of startling her away like a small animal. He hoped that she still remembered that of all the people in the world that wished it, _he_ would not do her harm.

With a gentle hand, he reached up and gingerly pulled on the neck of her robe. She flicked her eyes at his hand nervously, but didn’t protest against his caring touch.

Bruises. Scratches. Teeth marks. Painful splotches from unkind hands and teeth that trailed down from her neck to her collarbones and beyond.

Nausea rapidly hit Oda like a tidal wave, forcing him to stand and take a breath through his mouth to keep himself from getting sick all over her floor. The marks. Her hair. The way she held herself tightly in comfort. Katamoto… He was doing this to her; bedding her viciously like a disposable joytoy. Crumpling Hanako’s delicate body as if she was a flower in his palm until she was broken.

“FUCK!” He couldn’t help himself from screaming at the thought, throwing the hairbrush from his hip with his entire strength at the wall. It made a horribly loud noise as it hit the reinforced material, not even leaving a dent as it broke into pieces that clattered on the floor. Hanako yelped as her hands flew to her mouth.

Embarrassment flooded him immediately, his cheeks flushing red as he bowed deeply. “I- I’m so sorry.” He sputtered. “That was... childish. I will buy you another.”

“It’s… it’s fine.” Hanako said quietly, her eyes glassy and red she looked down at the broken brush.

“Is this still worth what he is putting you through?” The words tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop them, his hands shaking with anger.

“What do you want me to say?” She held out her arms, defeated, her voice strained against her sorrow. “Do you believe this is what I wanted?”

“This may as well have been a complete mystery to me, Hanako-sama. I have no idea what you wanted.” Oda’s eyes narrowed as she pivoted around, facing the mirror again, her expression cold.

“You’re right.” She replied after a tense moment. “That is not your place to know. Please finish, I am already running late for my morning meetings.”

Oda forced himself to take steady breaths as he picked up the brush from the floor; palming the broken head and dragging the bristles through her hair silently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thank you as usual to @TakemurasDroppedBurger for continuously letting me ping ideas back and forth.


	14. The Boar

Early morning on the first day of June, Oda awoke suddenly at the rapid buzzing of his security alarm. He rolled out of bed quickly, flying to the door with his weapon in hand before his feet did more than graze the floor. 

After sliding on his shoes at the door, he tapped the alert on his watch to display it on his HUD: Intruders detected at the east wall. The family building has been locked down and his presence is requested at the site. Without wasting another moment, he took off in the direction of the alert.

Saburo Arasaka cut no corners in ensuring that the Arasaka Family Compound remained a fortress; impasible by not even the most highly-trained mercenaries and intelligence officers that attempted to breach its walls. As such, the perimeter to the compound stood like a giant over the surrounding forest, its foreboding wall dropped to a sheer cliff. It would be extremely difficult for anyone to scale it, although if Oda’s alarm is to be believed, it seemed as though someone may have been attempting.

As he skidded to a stop near the perimeter and bound up the ladder to the top of the wall, he saw Takemura already standing there. He had his arms crossed as he looked down at the forest below. He was dressed for their training already, his laundered exercise clothing looking much tidier next to Oda’s frumpled sleepwear.

Peering over the edge of the wall to inspect the activity, Oda saw that several Arasaka guards patrolling the area below, guns drawn as they poked through the forest. It was still very early dawn and in the limited light Oda could make out the glint of their flashlights below.

“Takemura-san, do we have any information?”

Out of the corner of his eye, Takemura shook his head. “No. I arrived here shortly before you did. There were shots fired which triggered the alarm.”

“Shots fired?” Oda asked, his eyebrows furrowing.

“I was curious too. Once the initial sweep is done, we can investigate.”

Focusing his optics, Oda zoomed in on the figures below as they prowled. It was not unusual for there to be threats detected against the compound, but the shots fired coupled with the raised alert about Hanako’s safety had the two guards on edge. He carefully watched the staff below as the lights flickered from between the branches. 

“How are you feeling?” Oda blinked at Takemura’s question, resetting his optic implants and turning towards the other.

“I am getting by.” It was an understatement, although true. He was slowly growing accustomed to the new, distant routine that Hanako had set for them. Every morning he savored his time taking care of Hanako’s hair, the very last intimate moment they shared in her post-marital regime. Oda would stand behind her, moving as slowly as he could through the river of her dark hair, giving them both a reprieve from the deadened spirit that tormented them.

He watched her in the mirror day after day as her eyes made the tragic shift from saddened to unfeeling. Katamoto slowly pulled away the joy from her in the days he plagued her with his presence. Her bruises recovered from the day he had broken her hairbrush, but new ones popped up before the marks could fully fade.

Oda did not have a grasp on what Hanako was feeling. How bad was she truly hurting? Did she feel for him anymore? Did she resent him? 

He couldn’t see anything anymore in her beautiful brown eyes.

“Good.” Takemura answered, patting his elbow. “I was worried for you while I was away in France. But you are strong, Oda. Arasaka-sama is fortunate to have you watching over his daughter.”

Before he could help it, Oda scoffed. Fortunate. It seemed a funny word to use for a man that had plunged his daughter into an inescapable hell, binding her with her own devotion. Yeah, he supposed he was rather fortunate.

“Takemura-san! Oda-san!” A guard called from below, beckoning the two of them down to the forest floor.

The sun was peeking over the horizon by the time Oda and Takemura made their way down to the site of the commotion.

“This explained the shots.” A guard said, beckoning to the dead body of a wild boar that lay unceremoniously on the forest floor. “Nasty fuckers, this one’s big, too. Must’ve charged at whoever was down here, causing them to shoot and run.”

“Hmm. A dead animal…” Takemura mused, rubbing his beard with a thoughtful hand. “A lost poacher, perhaps?”

Oda crouched down by the poor creature. “Why would a hunter just leave their prey?” He asked, inspecting its wounds. The shots were clumsy and frantic in their placement, but the entry wounds were peculiar. They did not have the destructive tearing of a shrapnel or a bullet; but rather, a smattering of clean and deadly pinholes.

“That’s odd…” He murmured. Without hesitation, he dug his fingers into one of the wounds.

“My god! Oda, that’s repulsive.” Takemura said with disgust as he watched Oda search for the projectile in the animal’s flesh. Blood poured onto his hand and down his wrist as he probed, searching for whatever was responsible for the wound. Finally closing his fist around a hard object, he yanked it out, grunting with effort and looking down at the piece of metal that sat in his bloody palm.

“A flechette?” Oda asked aloud. The tiny dart was unmistakable. “What were they doing with a flechette weapon all the way out here?” The spray of steel projectiles had taken down the animal in an instant, and it was no wonder; flechette weapons were uniquely deadly, absurdly powerful with an incredible stopping force...

And were very, very American.

Oda straightened, flicking drops of blood onto the ground as he rolled the flechette in his other hand. “There’s not many manufacturers that make weapons like this.” He explained, tipping his hand to show Takemura what he had found. “But they’re all in the States. Why would someone have that out here?”

Takemura stared, clearly puzzled by it as well. “Malorian, no?”

“And Militech.” Oda pressed his lips together, his mind racing but unable to come to a helpful conclusion.

“Hmm. I do not know what this means.” Takemura took the dart from Oda’s hand. “But this may help us. Good thinking.”

Normally the quick words of praise would have encouraged Oda, but he felt numb to it after the weeks of the exhausting emotional toll his body had been under.

“I will send this to our weapons experts, and with luck, they will know more. Come now, wash your hands before you make someone sick.” Oda nodded wordlessly, smearing a long streak of the blood up his pant leg.

He had seen enough of it in his dreams that it failed to upset him anymore.

* * *

A short while later, after the blood had been scrubbed and his clothes changed, Oda joined Takemura in the gym. Katamoto was at the family compound that morning, so Oda was relieved to bide his time training until he left for the day. It pained him to leave Hanako alone with the foul man, but he surrendered to the situation without any other choice.

Oda rolled his arms in circles, shaking out the tension of the morning as his mind wandered.

It did not make any sense. He supposed that two attempted attacks against the Arasakas wasn’t out of the ordinary, given the swath of enemies the family had gathered through their plights in business across the globe. Anyone that stood in their way was pushed aside with force; from the rival corps to the small villages protecting their land. Not to mention the looming threat that was Yorinobu and his sudden disappearance. 

But he couldn’t shake a feeling that something was amiss.

He dropped his head low, clasping his hands together and pulling them back above his neck to stretch his shoulders.

The mystery surrounding the identity of the person that had threatened Haruki was never solved. The Tokyo police worked with top-of-the-line Arasaka netrunners and investigators to look into her past, but they came up empty. The one witness capable of giving any answers was shot dead by his own hand. He grimaced at the thought, trying to restrain himself from thinking about all the ways he could have handled it better. Tackled her, or shot her in the leg… anything to give them more answers.

Oda dropped his arms, hugging them around himself to pull his shoulders in the other direction. It seemed silly to even attempt to put the pieces together from what were clearly different puzzles.

He straightened, giving his left shoulderblade a hard massage for good measure to force the thoughts out of his mind. This was not his job, he was not some kind of boy detective. He was a bodyguard, trained to react and protect his ward. If he was letting himself get heads in the clouds trying to pull this apart, he risked her safety.

“How is Hanako-sama doing?” Takemura asked, rolling his own shoulders.

“She’s…” Oda hesitated. Bad? Unhappy? Suffering? Miserable? “...still adjusting.”

“Hm.” Takemura’s eyes bore into him, noticing his hesitation. “I take it that Katamoto-sama is not the most kind man.”

“Why do you believe that?” Oda asked, turning away to stretch his back.

“Because I have eyes and ears.” 

Oda’s mouth twitched at the brazen remark. Takemura had enough years on him to speak that freely, he envied the nerve. “No, he is not the most kind.” The sight of Hanako’s marks came into his mind. “I’ve noticed...” He trailed off.

“What?”

Oda nervously brushed the hard panes of cyberware on his own neck, unsure if it was his place to speak on the matter. “I’ve noticed he hurts Hanako-sama.”

“What do you mean?” Takemura’s tone became more urgent, giving Oda a serious look.

“He… he puts these marks all over her neck and chest. Bite marks and things.”

Takemura looked uncomfortable. “Do you believe he is doing this to her against her will?”

Oda took in a sudden breath of air at the thought, his hands beginning to shake. “Yes. But at the same time… no. I don’t. I think she is doing what she thinks is right of her new… expectations.”

“Hm.” Takemura stopped, noticing his protégé’s trembling hands. “It seems this makes you angry.”

“That’s a stupid thing to say.” Oda shot at him, anger bubbling in his stomach. “Of course it makes me angry.” The aggressive rise in emotions was shocking even to him, the intruders from that morning presenting even more of a stress on his nerves. He felt close to breaking apart.

“You must get your emotions under control.” Takemura warned, putting his hand up.

“It’s easy for you to say. Arasaka-sama would never be put in this position, he commands himself. Hanako-sama lives her entire life under his control and he served her to Katamoto on a silver platter. Every time I see that bastard hurt her I just feel like I have to help.” He was pacing now, clutching the back of his head with interlocked fingers.

“Do not get involved, Oda. That is not your place, or mine for that matter.” Takemura’s voice was low to a near growl with his frustration. “We are guards, not family. Not advisers.”

“Well what the fuck am I supposed to do, huh?!” He screamed, throwing his arms up in the air. Takemura’s facial expression remained impassive despite the sudden outburst. “I signed my life away to protect Hanako-sama and now someone is hurting her and I have to sit by and do nothing?” The question was pointless, he knew the answer.

His throat hurt from the sudden yelling. Hot tears threatened to spill onto his face, the wetness clinging to his eyelashes.

“GOD DAMMIT!” He heaved, bending over at the middle and covering his face with both his hands before dropping to his knees. 

A fit like that in front of his mentor was humiliating, but there was no sense trying to hide his emotions. Takemura knew him well enough to navigate the ocean of rage and despair that sat just beyond his stoic features.

“Oda…” Takemura dropped down to sit next to him, crossing his legs into a meditative stance. The two sat for a while unspeaking, letting Oda’s anger dissolve until his breath was steady once more. Slowly, he shifted from his knees and put his backside on the floor, folding his legs into the same stance as Takemura.

“You warned me not to go down this path.” Oda finally broke the silence.

“I did.”

“And?”

“And what?”

“Are you going to say anything?” Oda gestured, unsure of the right words. “Scold me, or something?”

Takemura shook his head. “I do not need to, Oda. You already suffer and feel the grief of your actions. It would not do anything to teach you. It’s a lesson you have already learned.”

Oda nodded in response, staring down at his calloused fingers.

“I have faith that you will protect Hanako-sama as much as you are able, and put your feelings aside.”

Oda’s throat tightened guiltily. Faith from Takemura felt misplaced. He _had_ been irresponsible with Hanako’s trust, putting his feelings for her ahead of his duty. Almost kissing her while she was working, distracting her during her wedding, breaking her hairbrush in his anger… Shame clung to his red cheeks as he recalled what he had done.

“Let’s begin training for the day, I want to see how you’ve been improving while I was away.” Mercifully, Takemura had not turned his head to notice Oda’s expression.


	15. Paper-Thin Whispers

_ Whap. Whap. _

_ Click. _

“Hyuh!”

_ Whap _ .

Takemura and Oda sparred intensely in the Arasaka gym. It was very early morning, the sun had not yet begun to creep in the sky.

The two men pant with their exertion as they sparred. Oda was delighted to notice that he was closer than ever before to beating his mentor, his body responding quicker than Takemura could keep up. 

Each swing of his bokken was intense and precise. He felt in control of every single muscle and machine whirring inside of him, every element firing in powerful harmony.

Takemura was beginning to tire; Oda could see it in his eyes, the way his steps were ever so slightly heavier as they danced around each other. He was close, he could feel it, just needed to push a bit harder. Jumping off to the side, Oda ducked and rolled over his shoulder quickly and avoided the bokken that swung towards his head. 

_ There. _

Takemura had pivoted, the swing of his weapon with both hands left the back of his knee vulnerable. A move that Oda had done so many times, his careful attention to detail of his failures finally now coming to fruition to win. He tossed his bokken from his right hand to his left and brought it down with a crushing force to the back of his knee, causing him to nearly topple.

_ Yes. Finally! _

He was just about to bring his weapon down for the very last blow when his watch buzzed, surprising him, causing him to hesitate. In the half second he left himself vulnerable, Takemura swept his leg under his ankles and sent him to the floor. The defeat felt more crushing this time, given how he would have succeeded if not for his alert.

“Fuck…” Oda groaned, pulling himself up. “I was so close.”

“Yes, you were. But you let your focus drift, it was enough for me to disarm you. That is the biggest lesson for you to overcome.”

Oda nodded, tapping on the alert on his watch to conjure it in his HUD. It was a non-urgent summons, which puzzled him.

“Hanako-sama needs me.”

Takemura sensed Oda’s lack of urgency. “Right now? It is early, is she feeling alright?” 

“I… I don’t think so, no.” It surely didn’t seem like she was well, although she did not open up to Oda about it. 

She had stopped opening up to him about anything at all, really. 

“Ok, then we will end our training early today.” Takemura extended his arm and helped lift Oda to his feet. He paused, maintaining his grip on his protégé’s wrist, smiling at him warmly. “Oda… you are doing excellent work. I hope you are proud of how far you have come.”

Oda managed to return a weary smile, gathering his things silently and setting off in the direction of Hanako’s room.

It had been weeks now since the intruder was detected and the tension continued to draw through the Arasaka family tightly. Saburo was on-edge, according to Takemura he was pacing around his office muttering a great deal. The weapon that fired in the forest turned out to indeed be Militech, but attempting to extract information was fruitless. General Lundee sent foul messages that mocked Saburo’s continued struggle to regrow the roots of the Arasaka corporation in or outside of Japan; whilst Militech thrived in the New United States with the good graces of the President.

And Hanako...

She wandered around the Arasaka compound like a ghost. Her face was growing paler, delicate features shrinking slightly and mottled with sickly blue tones. Oda had no idea what was going on; he had completely lost reference if she was eating properly, or getting sleep, or if her husband was hurting her even more. Every morning he tried to pick up her pieces and help her feel more put-together, more normal, but it was a weak facade.

She was depressed, certainly, but something haunted her deeper. The surrendering of her agency had tore through her like the hundreds of flechettes into the boar in the woods. The joy and vibrace that usually surrounded her slowly trickled out of the pinpricks until there was nothing left. Her triumph in her work faded, the Kiji Faction project sitting untouched as she distanced herself from her duties. Oda would watch her carefully as she walked about aimlessly in the grove, pulling a wrap around herself tightly despite the summer heat. 

It was like seeing a corpse walking.

Oda had never known such pain to witness this slow descent in her health. Stopping himself many times from objecting or interfering was wearing him down. He reminded himself that Takemura was wise, and he advised him to not get involved. So he will not. Even if it killed him.

Lying in bed became his most dreaded part of his day, the misery settling deep in his chest as soon as his head hit the pillow. Violent and horribly sad dreams conjured in his head made sleeping a literal nightmare most nights. He’d run his hands along the sheets and imagine her there, how he’d hold her tight against his chest; her tiny, soft body melting into his own where she felt safe.

On other occasions, he hugged a pillow and gripped himself tightly as he thought about Hanako, picturing her looking up at him with fire in her eyes. He wanted to savor her and pay attention to every tune in her body the way a wonderful woman like her deserved. Listen to the soft moans that would escape from her pretty lips. 

He imagined the curves of her naked figure as he explored every inch of her; gently kissing her skin, feeling her warmth under his hands, watching her come undone underneath him...

The way he lost himself lustfully with her in his thoughts was shameful.

As he approached her door, he shook himself for good measure to rid his face of his emotions. Katamoto was out of town for business with Akari that week, and Oda was grateful he would not be on the other side. He knocked twice; no answer.

“Hanako-sama?” He called, turning the doorknob as the security system recognized his face and unlocked it. “Are you alright?”

He flicked on the light and illuminated the living area but did not find her there. He crossed the room, gently tapping on the door to her bedroom. It was very rare that he had been inside her bedroom, he felt slightly uneasy with his intrusion, despite it being requested.

“Hanako-sama?” He asked, tipping his head towards the door so he could hear her response.

“Oda?” Hanako’s voice was weak, he barely heard her.

“Yes it’s me, would you like me to come in?”

“Please.”

He opened the door carefully, letting the light illuminate the room gradually. His eyes were beginning to adjust to the darkness as he saw her in a lump on her bed under the blanket.

“You called, are you alright? Can I fetch something for you?”

“Oda…” He saw her hand reach out in his direction, beckoning him, and he nervously stepped forward. “I don’t feel well, and I’m having trouble… I’m having trouble getting up. Will you help me?”

His heart sank as he walked possibly too quickly to her side, nearly tripping on clothing that was strewn about on the floor. He wished that he could sit by her side, take her hand in his own, promise her that he’d move the world so that she’d feel herself again.

Instead he simply knelt by the bed, hands clenched in front of his body. 

In the very low glow of the light from the other room, she looked wretched. Her hair was splayed out on the white sheets, her face gaunt and dull. She was looking at him, her eyes softening slightly as he appeared in front of her.

“Are you sick? Do you need me to call the doctor?” He asked, trying to keep his voice calm but he was sure she could hear the tension rising. 

“Father has already called one, I will be seen this afternoon.”

“What are you feeling? Can you tell me?”

“I will be fine, I just feel a little light-headed.” It was clearly an understatement, and Oda’s heart beat with worry. “I was worried if I stood on my own I would fall. Since Ikusuma isn’t here to help me today, I need you.”

The sentence that just left Hanako’s lips took his emotions on a wild ride. Katamoto… despite his horridness, had become someone that she had come to rely on for  _ help _ . It left a sickening and conflicted feeling in Oda’s stomach. 

“Of course.” He breathed the words, his throat tightening as he tried to control his emotions that bubbled up from seeing her in such a state. “How long has this been going on?” He asked as he rose, helping her out of the blankets.

“Not long… a few days. I will feel better soon, I’m sure.” He gripped her small hands, helping her stand with shaking legs. “Please, I just need help to get to the bathroom. I will be fine with some water.”

He helped her walk slowly across the room, watching her carefully. She refused to meet his eyes, certainly out of shame. It must be humiliating for her to need him in this way.

“Are you going to be alright? Are you sure you don’t want me to call a female nurse to help?” He chewed his lip, thinking about all the ways she could hurt herself if she collapsed in the bathroom alone.

“I can manage now that I’m upright.” Her words were shaky, but he believed her. A slight flush returned to her face and she stood more steadily on her feet.

“Ok. May I wait in the other room just in case?” 

She paused for a moment, her brown eyes meeting his own as she dropped her grip on his arm. “Yes, thank you.”

Once the door clicked closed behind her and he heard the water start to run, Oda pivoted and walked out of her bedroom. If he could offer her anything it was a bit of privacy.

He strolled around the living room, keeping his breathing slow and steady to make sure that he could hear if anything happened in the other room. Her quarters… well,  _ their _ quarters, Hanako’s and Katamoto’s, had become a mess. Clothes, dishes, and papers were strewn about. Perhaps Hanako was sending away the cleaning staff while she was alone. He didn’t blame her, he supposed; she was more vulnerable than ever and the reminders of what Haruki had done while Oda was at such an arm’s reach must still weigh on her heavily.

Picking up a laundry basket from just inside Hanako’s bedroom door, he started collecting the strewn items of clothing; a severe corporate dress from the ground, a wrap from the couch, socks and pantyhose scattered about. As he lifted up a sweater that was draped on the back of her chair, he felt one side was much heavier than the other. Thinking it best to remove the item from her pocket before it got lost in the wash, he reached inside and pulled out a stack of paper.

They were letters; several long envelopes, one sealed, the rest with the tops slit open. He raised his eyebrows. Traditional mail was rarely used anymore, so his curiosity overwhelmed him, picking up a sealed envelope and turning it over.

荒坂 頼宣

“Yorinobu?” He said aloud as he read the kanji, his head swimming. He flipped through the opened envelopes to see each one addressed to Hanako. He knew he shouldn’t snoop, but his worry and urgency to investigate before Hanako emerged from the bathroom overrode his politeness. Why were they writing to each other like this?

He pulled one out of the stack, flipping open the paper inside to see Yorinobu’s scribbled handwriting.

_ Hanako, _

_ I’ve heard the news about your nuptials. Congratulations on finding a new way to whore yourself for Father’s wants above your own. _

_ This isn’t you, Hanako… I’m worried about you. I don’t understand why you put yourself in harm’s way like this. You’re better than this. Please listen to me. Read what I sent in May again. I know you’re nervous, but when you told me about your guard, I just feel like we’d _

Oda jumped as the bathroom door opened in the other room. He frantically stuffed the letter back into the envelope and returned it to the pocket of her cardigan before draping it back over the chair. He nervously looked towards the crack in the door towards the bedroom and let out a short sigh of relief. It was unlikely that she had seen him poking his nose in her business.

“Thank you, Oda.” Hanako called from the other room. “I am feeling better, please return in an hour and I’ll be ready to get started on my day.”

Oda gave a quick bow in her direction, despite the fact that she could not see him, and left the room.

* * *

“Arasaka-sama.” Oda bowed deeply as Saburo entered the room. He was surprised that the CEO had agreed to meet with him so soon; he had requested an audience shortly after discovering Hanako’s letters, and Saburo summoned him to his office within the hour. Takemura had been right, the old man was slowly becoming frazzled with his daughter’s wellbeing. He seemed a man desperate for information.

Oda had thought about it the entire morning through Hanako's usual routine and his standard patrols, chewing through his options with every moment his mind was free to roam. He was not going to bring up the topic of the letters, not yet until he had time to ask Hanako about them, but his discovery that Yorinobu seemed to be supporting his sister silently finally pushed him over the edge to bring his concerns forward about Katamoto.

It was a terrifying prospect to try and rein in his anger in front of his employer, but it had been long enough.

“Leave us.” Saburo flicked his wrist to Takemura, beckoning him out of the room. He and Oda exchanged glances; Saburo had never asked to speak with Oda alone before, the thought had his stomach in knots.

“Arasaka-sama.” Takemura bowed and left the room, quietly shutting the door behind him.

Oda stood nervously, his feet planted and his fingers gripped behind his back at attention. His breathing was calm, his body under control, but his mind was absolutely racing. Mostly with rage… looking Saburo in the face was painful after seeing the fallout of what he had done to Hanako.

Grasping a stack of papers on his desk, Saburo spread them out deliberately, the pages overlaying until the wood was no longer visible.

“Come look.”

Oda obeyed. His eyes ran over the stacks and stacks of papers spread out on the desk. Local police bookings, cell phone records, crime reports, and stills from CCTV feeds; blobs of fuzzy mess obscuring faces in the middle of a clear picture.

“What is this, Arasaka-sama?” Oda asked, pulling up a police report to his face to read.

“Known activity of the Steel Dragons in Tokyo.” Saburo stood quietly as Oda shuffled around the collection of items, cataloging their crimes: thievery, murder, rape, kidnapping, dismemberment… it seemed business as usual for this kind of scum, but the sheer number was quite overwhelming.

“Is this unusual?”

“Yes. The Steel Dragons usually roam in the streets, terrorizing my employees and the people of Tokyo that support the corporation. But this is…” He picked up a crime scene photo, shaking his head somberly as he gazed down at the mutilated body dressed in an Arasaka uniform. “This is much more violent.”

“What’s the implication of this?” Oda asked, turning to look at Saburo.

“Something has got them disturbed.”

“I’m sorry?”

“This is more extreme than I’ve ever seen them. And with Yorinobu’s disappearance, I can’t imagine that this is a good sign.”

Oda chewed his lip. Saburo knew that he had called him to meet about Katamoto, this was assuredly a sign that the conversation was not going to be in the direction he wished. “Respectfully… Why are you showing me this, Arasaka-sama?”

“I am cognizant of what is happening to my daughter under Katamoto’s hand in marriage. And as her guard, I am certain that you know much better than I.” Saburo turned to face him, his hands grasped behind his back. “I can tell that you carry a great burden with this conflict, Oda. It is not unseen.” 

The vulnerability in his eyes was unlike anything Oda had ever witnessed. It shattered the illusion the CEO carried of his composition and grandeur; stripped away from the pomp of his empire, he was simply a father, terrified for his child. 

Oda felt incredibly uncomfortable. 

“I do see it, Arasaka-sama. It has been…” He struggled to think of an appropriate word. Certainly there was nothing he could say in front of Hanako’s father that would adequately describe his helplessness and sorrow without being stripped of his position immediately. “...challenging.”

“Please, speak freely. This is not something I wish to mince words about.”

“I…” Oda’s heart beat in his chest, measuring his words carefully. “I’m incredibly angry at this situation.”

“At me.” Saburo said it as a fact, bringing his hand up to rub his chin.

Oda sputtered. “That’s- that’s not what I’m suggesting-”

“I do not fault you for feeling that way. In fact, I imagine I would feel the same.”

The surrendering of that information was so bewildering, Oda could only blink in response.

“Do you believe me a man that would send my daughter to the hands of someone that does not love her if it was not my very last choice, Sandayu Oda?”

“I-” Oda wasn’t sure what to say. Yes, he did think that. He had spent so many nights pained with the burden of watching Hanako shrink away under Katamoto’s hands. Rationalizing why Saburo was acting the way he was seemed impossible, to Oda, no sacrifice was worth the trauma being inflicted on her.

But now, looking down at the photographs spread out in front of them, he began to doubt himself.

“I am showing you these as a reminder for you, and myself, why we need this to continue; why we need to allow Katamoto to remain close to her. As long as he supplies the Yakuza with as many early-edition Arasaka arms that we can offer, the Steel Dragons remain in check. I am afraid for her, of their power. With Yorinobu's inside information they pose a very real threat to her."

Oda nearly scoffed, shifting on his feet. “Why is Arasaka not working with the Yakuza directly?”

Saburo picked up a heavy teapot on his desk, pouring the liquid slowly into a fine porcelain cup. “You do not understand the ways in which these organizations operate. I’ve seen it firsthand with my own son. These men are not driven by raw gain; but rather, honor. A code.” He gestured down to the papers, taking his cup in his hand. “Not to the poor souls that they turn on of course, but with each other? Yes. If Katamoto is providing them this service and has demands that benefit his wife, his family, they have a higher order of respect.” 

He sipped his tea slowly. Oda still had no idea how to respond, the knowledge of the letters they had been sending back and forth was heavy on his mind. Why would he be writing such kind words to her if his gang was inciting terror from afar?

“I also held a belief that when Hanako has a family, Yorinobu will back down. He is still her brother, despite the contept he holds for me, perhaps his heart will change. I do not have much faith in him yet but-”

“It doesn’t seem as though being married is discouraging the Steel Dragons.” Oda couldn’t help himself but to interrupt. “If anything, they seem more powerful than ever before.”

“I do not believe word has traveled to Yorinobu yet; but when it does, it is my hope that my prediction is fulfilled.”

“Word...” Oda’s mouth ran dry. _No._

Her sickness. Her fatigue.

“Word of what?”

_ No. No. No. _

Saburo made eye contact, a long sigh escaping his nose.

“Hanako is carrying a child now.”


	16. Playing with Fire

By the time Oda departed from Saburo’s office it was evening and the Arasaka Family Compound had begun to be shrouded by darkness. The news of Hanako’s pregnancy hit him like a train, his mind reeling with shock and anger. He had swallowed the news like a bitter pill. Shielding his true emotions with a trained mental fortitude expected of someone in his role, and he spent a painstakingly long time discussing security strategy before he was dismissed.

He knew, however, that there was one woman who was going to reach through his walls and into his heart. And he needed to see her more than anything. He rushed in her direction, his fists clenched, not even sure what to say. 

She had been carrying the burden of this news alone. Why? 

Was she scared to tell him? Nervous what he would say? Not wanted to appear even more vulnerable than she already was?

Oda skidded to a halt outside her door and hastily knocked twice. “Hanako-sama.” He called, barely waiting for an answer and letting himself in as soon as the security system clicked open the lock. Entering the room, he saw her standing up from her chair; bewildered by his sudden presence. She was wearing loose, casual clothing; her hair let down and cascading in dark waves around her pale face. It was horribly impolite for him to barge in, especially during her leisure time, but he was willing to accept the fallout.

“Is it true?” Oda’s hands were shaking by his sides, his icy blue eyes swimming with tears.

“What?” She asked, but the hand that flew to her belly gave her away.

“Is it true?” He asked again, taking a step forward.

“I-” Hanako began to answer, but her lip quivered. The dam that had been holding back her river of emotions crumbled in the presence of her guard. Oda’s heart broke as her mouth pulled with despair, dropping the book she was clutching to push her hands to her face as she wailed. 

“Hanako!” He rushed to her as she fell to her knees.

He didn’t allow himself a second to think, to mull over what he did next. It was pure instinct from deep in his heart.

Dropping to his knees, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest.

“I’m here.” He breathed, pushing his cheek into the top of her head. Her tiny body shook in his arms, heaving with sobs. “I’m here…” He repeated, stroking the hair on the back of her head. His other arm was wrapped tightly around her back, his fingers splayed and caressing. Of all the ways he imagined finally being able to hold her, it was heart-wrenching that it had to be under these circumstances.

He held her tightly until she was out of tears. Oda’s chest rising and falling steadily with his breath served as a guide to bring her back to center. She pulled back shyly and peered up at him, her eyes red and cheeks stained with her sorrow.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He asked gently.

“I didn’t know what to do.” She whimpered, her voice strained. “I’m afraid… I don’t know what of, and it makes me feel so small. I hate this feeling...” The words caused her to clench her teeth together again, sobs catching in her throat. “Oda, what have I done?”

Oda bit the inside of his lip, reaching up to caress her cheek, wiping away a tear that clung to her skin with the pad of his thumb. She leaned into his hand as she did on the day of her wedding. 

This was so far and away from Hanako; who she truly was capable of was being shrouded with pain. A strong, smart, incredible woman reduced to a tearful mess, shattering the wall she put up to protect herself. It was a tragedy.

His head was still flooded with questions. He wanted to pry about the letters to Yorinobu, her health, her marriage, her secrecy… but knew it would do nothing to ease the pain she was bearing to him.

“Hanako-sama…” He said softly, losing himself in her eyes. “I know that you can get through this. I know _you_.” Brushing a piece of hair away from her face, he cupped her chin in his hand, tipping her head to continue to meet his caring gaze. 

“Will you stay at Arasaka... for me?” She asked, sniffing.

Oda furrowed his brow, the question causing teardrops to spill over his own lids. “Were you afraid that I’d go?”

“Yes, I was…” Hanako took in a shuddered breath. “I know how much pain you’re in, you can hide it from everyone else so well, but not from me.”

Oda shook his head, looking down for a moment before meeting her eyes again. “You were never in danger of losing me. No matter what happens, I will be here for you as long as you need me. I-” He stopped short, struck with the realization about how foolish he would have been to complete his thought; to expose himself when she was already so overburdened.

“Sandayu…” His first name came from her pink lips like a velvet whisper, forcing the breath from his lungs. “Do you promise?”

“I promise.”

She managed a smile and Oda’s heart swelled, having successfully coaxed fourth a shred of genuine happiness out of her. “I’m sorry for rushing in, I was…” He paused, letting go of her face. “...worried. But I can see you’re alright. I will leave you now.”

Hanako nodded, taking a deep breath as his fingers left her face, a clear air of disappointment hanging from her eyes. Oda was glad to hear that the shakiness in her lungs had subsided as he rose, offering her his hand to get to her feet. 

“Thank you Sa- Oda.” She tipped her head away as she caught herself.

“Please call if you need anything ok?”

“I will. Thank you.”

Oda sighed as he closed the door to her residence, loosening the buttons on his shirt as he walked away. He was glad that she had been so kind to his intrusion, and replayed her face in his head over and over. He could so clearly imagine him pushing his lips onto hers, tasting her, pushing away every single horrible thought that crept into her beautiful mind. 

If he would have spent one more moment so close to her, he may have given into his impulses. Furthermore, it seemed that she may have wanted him to.

He was playing with fire.

* * *

Like many mornings before it, Takemura and Oda were set to sparring in the Arasaka Compound gym. Unlike the other mornings, however, Oda had a ferocity unlike either of them had seen yet. Each swing of his weapon was with a crushing force, his feet floating like the wings of a hummingbird as he danced around his opponent. His chest burned, the emotional rise in his throat pushing him further than ever before.

The recent memory of holding Hanako in his arms had lit a new fire within him, caged and roaring without any other way to escape.

“Yes!” Excellent, Oda!” Takemura cheered as Oda managed to get within a few seconds of disarming him, blocked only with his mentor’s quick elbow.

Oda swung the bokken around in his left hand, rolling his neck from side to side. The sensation of the rigid cyberware embedded in his hot flesh was exhilarating as he fought. He tuned everything else out: Hanako, Katamoto, Saburo, Militech… everything was second to the mission in front of him.

They rushed at each other once more. The two fought viciously, holding nothing back from one another. Grunts, cries, the click of the weapon, and the firm sound of blows landing on flesh filled the air.

Oda slashed at Takemura’s chest, but was met with a firm elbow to the chin as his opponent pivoted, calculating his move. Oda stepped back, teeth clenched.

Takemura jabbed the bokken at his middle with a firm stance. Thinking quickly, Oda dropped to his back, flinging his legs up and grappling both of Takemura’s wrists between his thighs. With a heave that took all his might, he twisted himself to throw the other down on the mat, arms pinned. 

Letting out a roar from deep in his chest, Oda lifted his arms and brought down the weapon to a deafening halt on the floor. It collided inches from Takemura’s face.

If he were an enemy, he would have been slain.

He did it. 

He finally bested his master.

Oda let out a gasp and toppled over onto his back. His mind, body, spirit… his humanity, all spent down to the very last drop. He was completely empty. Letting out a loud sob, he gripped his face.

“Oda?” Takemura asked, completely bewildered. 

All he could do was cry, he felt like every single piece of him had been chipped away; the emotional wave that hit him from finally achieving his goal of beating his mentor had tipped him over the edge. His lungs felt on fire as he hyperventilated on the mat. 

“Augh! Fuck!”

Despite his achievement, all he could feel was the overwhelming suffering that came from facing the reality of his incredible insignificance in the Arasaka empire. His accomplishments mean nothing, despite what either of them wanted.

“I’m s- sorry…” He managed, gritting his teeth under his hands. Shame wasn’t even an option at this point, he didn’t have the energy. This had broken the last bit of resolve he had to maintain his composure in front of the closest person to him. Takemura was quiet, letting his emotions simmer away without judgement or interruption. Oda was grateful for that.

Pressing the heel of his hands into his eyes to rub away the tears, he finally pulled them away from his face. He let his arms hit the mat by his sides, limbs heavy, palms facing upward. Takemura was sitting besides him, looking away. He was not prying for an answer but instead allowed Oda to work up the words on his own. 

“Hanako’s pregnant.” Oda finally managed, his voice cracking. Takemura looked down at his hands.

“I know.” 

Taking a long, uneasy breath, Oda finally bared his heart with honesty.

“I’m in love with her.”

“I know that as well.” Takemura let out a long breath out his nose. “Although I was afraid of the day that you would admit that aloud.”

“I’m not going to let this get in the way of my duty.”

“I know you won’t…” Takemura seemed to end his sentence prematurely.

“But?” Oda asked, pulling himself to a sitting position.

“You were my apprentice, I already know that you are smart and understand what this means. That you’ll have to control yourself.” Oda nodded as Takemura continued. “She’s more vulnerable than ever now. Are you prepared for what’s to come?” He asked, rubbing his beard. “The child will be your responsibility too.”

Oda forced himself to take a deep breath. “I will do whatever it takes to keep her safe. Even at my own expense.”

“I figured nothing less of a warrior like yourself, Oda.” Takemura gave him a small smile. “You bested me today. I don’t believe there’s any more I can teach you.”

Oda’s mouth twitched. Maybe Takemura had reached the end of what he could teach him in combat, but his fatherly presence brought on from his mentorship was calming on his frayed nerves. “Can you stay for a bit, anyway?”

“Sure.”

The two cybernins sat in contemplative silence for a while, watching the warm golden light of the sun spread across the gym floor.

* * *

“A baby… With that man… Augh.”

Oda looked up from his breakfast at Ryota as he grumbled and puffed on a cigarette. Time was creeping into the morning now and the two employees sat propped on milk crates under the brightening sky. Their tiny social oasis in the back alley by the dumpsters let them speak freely, something Ryota was clearly in need of. His face had lit up when he saw Oda enter the kitchen, freshly showered and dressed for the day. He pushed a bowl of food in his hands and rushed him outside as he muttered under his breath. 

Naturally, Ryota was one of the first to know of Hanako’s pregnancy among the staff so he could prepare the proper meals for her; but unlike Oda, was not trained at keeping his personal opinions under wraps. Oda’s emotional morning with Takemura was weighing on his chest, so he was grateful for the candid conversation.

“What a fucking way to be brought into the world.” Ryota snached his cup of coffee, slurping it noisily under his angry eyes.

“Hanako-sama said something to me the day of her wedding.” Oda said, poking the pieces of egg and rice in his bowl. “She asked me if I believed that she is a woman that would not love her children because of their father.”

“Sounds very _noble_ as I’d expect from her.” He practically spit the word, shaking his head. “Poor thing.”

Oda shrugged, defeated. “What can we do?”

Out of the corner of his eye, Ryota gave him an incredulous smirk.

“I’m surprised to see you letting this lie so easily. Hell, speaking of, thought that you would have kicked down the ceremony door months ago.”

“That’s rather presumptuous.” Oda said quickly as his cheeks burned. He busied himself with his chopsticks to avoid eye contact, shoveling the meal into his mouth. 

“Hm. Good breakfast, there?” Ryota chuckled, dangling the cigarette from his fingers as he nursed his coffee.

“You piece of shit!” The two of them whirled around as the door slammed open behind them. Katamoto stood in the frame, his breath heaving and his sweaty lip curled.

“K- Katamoto-sama?” Ryota asked, standing. “What is the meaning of this?”

“You sleazy little bastard.” He pointed right at Oda, lumbering in their direction. Oda swallowed his mouthful of food, his breathing steady.

“Can I help you, Katamoto-sama?” He asked, rising, his meal still clenched in his right hand. Katamoto grunted as he approached, slapping the bowl out of his grip. Egg, rice, and vegetables went flying over the pavement as the ceramic bowl broke with a clatter. He jabbed his finger close to Oda’s face, which did not elicit as much as flinch at the gesture.

“You think I don’t notice the logs, huh? You sneaking into Hanako’s room late at night without her calling you to do so? Skulking around my wife and my child?”

“I am her guard, that should not be unusual.” Oda pushed Katamoto’s hand away with two of his fingers. “I was checking in, it is my job. I’m here to keep her safe. Do you have a problem with that?” 

Without warning, Katamoto brought his fist down with a force on Oda’s face, connecting with a stomach-churning _crack_. Oda grunted and bent slightly, clutching his now-broken nose.

“Oda!” Ryota gasped, putting his hands up defensively.

“I have a man too, but he’s not my fucking butler. I smell bullshit.” Katamoto snarled, leaning down to where Oda was bent over.

Oda straightened, smirking as he took a step forward. His nose gushed blood as he pushed his face close to the other’s. The several inches of height difference did not phase him, he knew that he could have Katamoto on the floor in an instant. Pain surged through his face but Oda channeled all his attention towards the other; after all, he could take a punch just fine if that’s what it took to send the foul man a message about his resiliency.

“Please, the both of you-” Ryota stammered as he watched helplessly.

“Perhaps you should feel grateful that a man in your situation does not need that kind of taking care of, and understand the responsibility you now have being married to Hanako-sama.” His voice was cold, eyes narrowing as he stared down Katamoto’s puffy face and discolored eyes. Blood dripped across his lips, the coppery taste creeping into his mouth.

He continued. “Do I need to tell Arasaka-sama that you’ve assaulted the trusted bodyguard of his daughter and unborn grandchild?” Oda reached up, not breaking eye contact as he set his nose back into place between clenched fingers with a sickening crunch. He revealed a scowl behind his bloody hands as he pulled them away. “Do you believe that will bode well for you?”

Katamoto stiffened, grimacing. “Remember your place.” The words he chose were strong but his voice quivered. “Or... Or I’ll make sure that you get more than a broken nose on that pretty face.” The threat did hardly more than make Oda raise an eyebrow, watching as the man huffed and puffed back into the building.

“Christ.” Ryota muttered, tossing his cigarette onto the ground and grinding it out with his shoe. “Are you ok?”

“I’m fine.” Oda pulled out a handkerchief from his front pocket and started wiping the blood off his face before it soiled the collar of his uniform. “I think he got a good reminder of who exactly Hanako-sama has behind her if he tries that shit again. Sorry about the bowl.”

“It’s no matter. Do you want me to make you another?”

“Thank you, but no.” Oda answered, tossing the bloody handkerchief in the dumpster where it fluttered down onto the trash below. “I’m not hungry anymore.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to @DemonEnthusiast for the chapter art again!


	17. A Lovely View

Hanako hummed slightly, tapping occasionally on her electronic tablet as she scrolled through her emails.

“Hmm, interesting.” She pursed her lips to the side. “Militech has opened a new manufacturing branch in South California.”

“Why is that interesting?” Oda asked, running his fingers through Hanako’s silky black hair. He was doing his best to listen, pleased to be back in his happiest place behind her for yet another morning.

“It’s just… very close to Nevada. Nearly on the border of one of the Free States.” Tapping on her tablet screen, the display zoomed into the map she had up. Oda’s brow furrowed. He concerned himself very little with the goings-on of the Americans and their trifling civil war, but the Arasakas had their sights focused on returning to the market, and thus was a frequent topic of choice for Hanako during their mornings.

She set the tablet down among the items in her vanity. “I’m sure it’s nothing.” Hanako’s voice was slightly hoarse as she spoke. “A banal choice for a man like Lundee. California is a wasteland.” Oda flicked his eyes back to the map, the glowing screen illuminating the delicate bottles of Hanako’s perfume before going dark.

“Hmm.” His mind wandered as her hair flowed through his hands. It shone in the daylight that streamed through the window as he looped the locks into a tight braid. 

“Ikusuma left this morning and will be away for the week.” Hanako sighed. Oda couldn’t pin if it was relief or sadness, but knew she wouldn’t admit if it were the former. “Akari Heavy Industries business in Portugal again, some Biotechnica bid for a soybean crop transport.”

Oda examined her skin as she brought up her husband, his eyes wandering over her delicate collarbones as he continued tidying her braid. Mercifully, it seemed as though he had ceased his vicious attack on her body now that she was carrying a child, the bruises and bites that used to pepper her skin had faded away to nothing. He didn’t even want to think about what he would do if Katamoto had continued with that vile behavior...

“I hope that Katamoto-sama is having a good trip.” Oda murmured, stepping forward to retrieve a drop of expensive hair oil just past her shoulder. Rubbing a small amount between his hands, he smoothed the sheen over the top of Hanako’s head to capture any stray hairs. 

He stole glances at her where he could, trying to work through what he had read in Yorinobu’s letters just a few days ago. Surely it seemed that she would have been terrified of Yorinobu after he went into hiding, not converse with him in secret. Oda’s eyes settled on a photo she had positioned among her cosmetics: a gold frame cradling the image of a scowling Yorinobu and slightly smiling Hanako. They were both rather young, hardly out of their teens, dressed in bright Japanese festival clothing.

He thought about it again:

_“I know you’re nervous, but when you told me about your guard, I just feel like we’d-”_

Curiosity overwhelmed him about what Yorinobu was referring to. Furthermore, what did Hanako say about him that would have changed their situation? He looped the braid through a gold ring, twisting it into an elegant and severe formation.

Is this even his place? Would she resent him for invading her privacy?

Perhaps he was avoiding asking to dodge any ire against him; which was a silly reason, he reckoned.

If he gave into his urges, he would have rushed to her side and demand answers that very moment he learned; but he knew that his impulses were a fickle guidance driven by his love. He needed to rely on his instinct as her bodyguard, and thus kept his heart reeled in as tight as he could. 

Except...

His hands lingered, slowly caressing the back of his fingers down the side of her cheek, the corners of his mouth twitching as she sighed and leaned into his touch. It was their new clandestine language, unacknowledged by even the two of them to lock away their secret. Oda’s kind hands stalled when they could, gently brushing her soft skin, a connection he cherished to communicate his unspoken affection towards her.

It was the one guilty pleasure he allowed himself, his caged fire within given one small escape to keep from consuming him.

“Oda.” Hanako broke the silence, her weak voice nearly making him jump as he pulled his hand away.

“Yes?”

“So are you going to tell me where you got that black eye? Or do I just have to wonder?”

Oda winced, catching a glance at himself in the mirror. Katamoto had poor form but he still put weight behind his punch, the broken nose bruising up into where his fist connected with his eye socket. It really was a pitiful sight. He tried to cover it with a sweep of his hair, but it did little to shield it from her watchful gaze.

“Um…”

He weighed the options of telling her the truth. On one hand, she deserved to know. Katamoto was her husband and Oda was her guard, anything going on between them inadvertently involved her as well. 

On the other…

“I…”

He looked back down at her again. Despite her hair maintaining the same luster she looked incredibly ill; her skin dull and pale, eyes half-drooped. Her breath was slightly ragged just from sitting down at her vanity. Exhaustion clung to her like a fog, her unborn child siphoning nearly all her energy away.

He flinched as she suddenly grabbed the vanity with one hand to steady herself, her shoulders wobbling. Was she even well enough to handle this conversation? 

“Are you alright?” He asked, concerned, his tone getting urgent. In his muddled thoughts this morning, he hadn’t realized how sickly she actually looked.

“Don’t change the subject…” Hanako’s eyelids fluttered as she tried to retort, going limp and falling back into his arms.

“Hanako-sama!” Oda called her name, eyes wide. When she did not answer, he looped his arm under her knees, lifting her tiny body into his arms. She was still awake, but not entirely lucid, her lips parting slightly in what he believed to be protest as he carried her a few feet to her couch. He lay her down and tapped his watch to summon the doctor.

“Are you alright? Would you like me to get a glass of water? Or take you back to your bedroom so you can lay down?” He fussed, pressing his hand to her neck to feel her heartbeat. It was racing, her skin warm to the touch.

“I’m fine…” She breathed, gently pushing his hand away. “It’s normal for the…” Oda bit his lip as she hesitated. They barely spoke of her pregnancy, a clear air of shame and mixed emotions about her as the subject came up. So it just sat, the elephant in the room. She shook her head. “I just need my breakfast soon.”

“I will bring it up for you once the doctor gets here.” 

“No!” She gasped, reaching for him. “Please stay. I-”

“Hanako-sama.” He interrupted her, taking her hand in two of his own. He understood. Now more than ever she needed a rock to hold onto while the Arasaka river raged around her, threatening to pull her under while she was at her weakest. “If you need me to stay, I’ll stay.”

Oda stayed with her, pacing throughout the room as the doctor came and went; concluding with a click of his tongue that her condition was normal for now but he had concerns. Her blood pressure was low which is what caused her to faint, a worrying indicator for what lay ahead for her. Oda fiddled with his jacket buttons noisily as the doctor asked her to rest as much as she could, knowing that she disliked the idea of her stepping back either further.

His pacing was interrupted with a soft knock at the door, his optics flashing orange for a moment while he checked the feed. Ryota was just outside, a tray balanced in his hand.

“Your breakfast is here.” Oda announced, turning back to Hanako. “Do you still feel well enough to eat?”

“Yes, thank you. Please-” She held out her hands and Oda helped her to a sitting position. He draped a blanket over her lap before opening the door.

“Good morning, Ryota-san.” Oda greeted, taking the heavy tray out of his arms.

“Oda-san! Good morning, good to see you. I wasn’t sure where you were going to eat today so I brought up both meals. I will be out back downstairs, but...” He squeezed Oda’s elbow, a glimmer in his eyes. “I hope I don’t see you.”

Ryota’s words like an oracle and to Oda’s surprise and relief, Hanako asked him to stay.

Ryota knew them both well and had delivered their usual favorite meals. They ate slowly, Hanako picking and poking at the various items that were prepared for her. Oda pondered as he looked over her tray, remembering the bites of her food he had tried when they were sharing their meal times together. Hanako was a lover of fine foods and sophisticated flavors, much in contrast with Oda’s simple palette. After devouring all her rice plain she placed a few different bites in her mouth; marinated vegetables, grilled fish, miso soup; it all seemed to turn her stomach and she noticeably tried to suppress a feeling of nausea.

Oda knit his eyebrows, looking down at his own dish. His was much more bland: a lump of rice surrounded with vegetables, a half-eaten fried egg placed on top. 

“Would you like mine, Hanako-sama?” He offered, extending his bowl to her. “It might turn your stomach a bit less.”

“Are you sure?” She asked, looking between the food and his face.

“I ate some, so I understand if you don’t want to.” 

“No I… Thank you.” She took the bowl with two hands. Oda watched with bated breath as she picked up her chopsticks and took a bite, sighing with relief as she was able to stomach the flavors. 

She nearly looked like she was about to cry as she turned to him. “What would I do without you?”

* * *

Oda lay flat on his back in a sea of soft pink petals.

He opened his eyes, brightness encapsulating his vision from the stark white that surrounded him.

He was naked; not only of his clothes, but the familiar cyberware that was embedded in his flesh was gone.

He raised his hand to his face, inspecting the pale skin. It looked so bare without the thin chrome lines snaking down his arm.

The squishy flesh of his neck rose and fell under his fingers as he pinched himself. It had been a long time since he had experienced the sensation of organic flesh under his chin. It felt foreign. Unwelcome.

Shreds of pink was all he could see on the ground in any direction as he tipped his head. They felt soft under his skin, cradling him in a delicate pool of scattered beauty.

“Sandayu.” Oda heard his name but he couldn’t get up, his legs and chest felt like they were held down with a magnetic force.

“Sandayu.” He heard it again, rolling his head to the side and discovering that he was pressing foreheads together with Hanako. She was laying near him, her body splayed out in the opposite direction causing him to look into her beautiful brown eyes upside-down.

He said her name, trying to lift his body so he could be near her, but all he could do was cradle her head with his hand, his arm curled protectively above her.

“It isn’t your fault.” He blinked, asking her what she meant. 

The sky above them cracked with a deafening crash, the soft white color penetrated with an urgent darkness that seeped in from the sudden fissures.

“I did this.”

Abandoned by the light, the petals around them began to shrivel, the pink color overtaken with a ashen hue as they hardened into thousands of tiny pin pricks in his skin. Drops of bright red blood clung to the lids of Hanako’s eyes as she began to cry.

Oda screamed, his hand curled tightly under Hanako’s chin as the sea of dead petals started to cut deep into his body, swallowed whole by the beauty that turned on them.

With a jolt, he awoke and threw off the covers. His breathing was labored as he ran his hands along his neck and arms.

“Just a dream… another dream.” He reminded himself, shuttering at the feeling of the razor-sharp petals that cut deep into his flesh. It felt so real. Real enough that he had to push himself out of bed, peeling off his shirt and walking to the bathroom. The light flicked on loudly as he hit the switch, twisting to inspect his back.

It was as plain as it’s always been, his tight muscles clinging to his slender frame. The extensive Arasaka cyberware snaked down into his spine, black and red plating screwed into place and hidden under clever surgery. No wounds in sight.

He sighed.

“Happy now?” He grumbled without really knowing why. He had never usually been one to speak with himself, but the increased pressure and lack of sleep was starting to really effect his thought process.

He turned on the faucet, splashing cold water on his face. His HUD indicated it was shortly after 4, simultaneously and frustratingly late and early at the same time. He swept his fingers through his hair and pulled his locks into a ponytail, fastening it back with a tie he had sitting on the sink. If he was going to be awake, he may as well be productive. A run sounded nice. Maybe the cool morning air would ease his mind.

He returned to his bedroom and wiggled out of his sleepwear, jumping into an Arasaka-branded tracksuit. He ran his fingers along the corporate logo that was splayed down the polyester leg of the pants, wondering if he owned a single item of clothing that was not marked by his employer in some way.

He exited the staff house, slipping on his shoes and tapping his watch. Hanako was not online, she would likely not wake up for a few more hours. He gave the Arasaka family house a passing glance; grateful that unlike him, she was able to rest. She needed it.

He took off, his shoes making little noise on the pavement and grass as he jogged through the compound. With a tap of his wrist at the north gate, he passed through the walls and out onto the road.

It was dark and the roads were quiet, but the forest was abuzz with early morning activity from the birds and insects that inhabited it. It was August now and the cicadas were at their peak. Oda’s mouth twitched as he heard their buzzing, it had been quite some time since he had ventured out of the gates and he forgot how deafening the creatures were.

He ran until the sky brightened from black to a mellow blue as the sun slowly creeped up into the sky. The winding roads up to the compound seemed never ending on foot, his lungs on fire by the time he reentered the walls of the compound. He pulled his shirt over his head and used it to mop up the sweat that accumulated on his torso.

Pausing in the gardens, he stretched his arms above his head. He was right, the cardio did feel nice, all his thoughts focusing on the steady beating of his feet on the ground. The rhythm drove every other emotion away, giving him a much-appreciated rest from his thoughts.

Tapping his wrist, he brought up his search history and sighed. His heart hurt as he closed the pages he had opened the night before.

> **Handling a Tough First Trimester of Pregnancy**
> 
> **Morning Sickness and Nausea During Pregnancy**
> 
> **Is My Morning Sickness ‘Normal’? Know the warning signs of hyperemesis gravidarum**
> 
> **Things Men Can Do To Support Their Pregnant Partner**

In retrospect, it was no wonder he had a nightmare with his choice of nighttime reading. His eye twitched at the language used in the articles he was pouring over. “Partner.” “Father.” “Spouse.” Where did someone like Katamoto fit into that role?

He heard a faint ping in his ear, eyes glowing orange as he brought up a new message from Hanako on his HUD. It was an unusual occurrence, she rarely contacted him directly for anything.

**荒坂 華子 [05:12]**

**Good run? :}**

“Good run…?” He asked aloud. How did she know? He strolled back to the staff house, swinging his arms to loosen his joints as he messaged her back.

**オーダー [05:13]**

**You are awake early.**

**荒坂 華子 [05:15]**

**Trouble sleeping…**

**オーダー [05:15]**

**Is everything ok? Have you been resting?**

**荒坂 華子 [05:16]**

**Yes, better now. Lovely view out my window.**

**オーダー [05:17]**

**Sunrise is pretty, yeah. Cicadas are awake and very loud.**

**荒坂 華子 [05:17]**

**That as well.**

As well?

Oda stopped in his tracks, looking towards the Arasaka family house and zoomed in his optics on Hanako’s window. His heart fluttered as he saw her leaning by the glass, biting her fingernail and smiling at him.

She was dressed in her white bathrobe, her dark hair pouring around her shoulders. As he turned, she raised her hand slightly and wiggled her fingers. He felt his face get hot, a grin creeping on his lips. He waved back, his arm hovering by his side. Lingering would start to draw suspicion, so he continued back to the staff house and sent her another message.

**オーダー [05:19]**

**Are you in the espionage business now?**

**オーダー [05:19]**

**I’ll be out of a job...**

**荒坂 華子 [05:20]**

**Never.**

**荒坂 華子 [05:25]**

**Join me for breakfast again? The distraction helps.**

**オーダー [05:25]**

**Happy to.**

They barely made it through a few bites of breakfast before Hanako had to quickly retire to the bathroom to get sick. Oda paced nervously in the other room, his own food untouched. Anxious energy had him incredibly on edge and robbed him of his appetite. She was slowly getting worse and worse, her already weak frame withering as the days went on.

“Oda…” He heard his voice called softly in the other room and he rushed in.

“Hanako-sama?” He called to her, carefully pushing open the door to the bathroom. She was sitting on the floor, her hand gripping the edge of the bathtub for stability. His heart beat nervously as he crouched down next to her. “Are you alright?”

“No…” She coughed, tipping her head up to him. “Can you help me back to bed?”

“Of course. Can you walk?”

“I think so.” Oda wasn’t sure if he believed it, extending his hands to grasp her wrists and pulling her to her feet. She gasped, her knees wobbling.

Without hesitation, Oda reached his arm behind her knee and scooped her up. She felt impossibly light and frail in his arms, her muscles atrophying with her lack of appetite and movement. Protecting her from harm was his duty. If there was anything he could do for her now, it was making sure she did not suffer alone.

Hanako let out a frustrated sigh, slinging her arm around his shoulder and pressing her forehead into his neck. He wondered what it felt like, the cyberware numbing the sensation.

Settling her back into her bed, he pressed the back of his hand to her forehead.

“You’re feverish. I’m calling the doctor.”

* * *

The Arasaka doctors came and went across the week. Poking and prodding. Ordering more behaviors and routines than Oda could keep track of in his head, so he began taking careful notes.

Vitamins.

Fresh air.

Bed rest.

Loose clothing.

No hot baths.

Having escaped on his corporate duties, Katamoto was nowhere to be found. Anger gripped Oda as he thought about where the man could possibly be that was more important than his wife and child. It was a cruel pattern of neglect that Oda had come to expect, but perhaps it was better this way; allowing Oda to be by Hanako’s side without reservation.

He was perched on the end of her bed one morning, fiddling with his sleeve anxiously as she pushed away her breakfast.

“I need you to eat something at least, please, Hanako-sama.” He urged. “Even just some rice?”

“I don’t know.” She moaned, turning her head to the side while she coughed. “My body just… hurts… It’s hard to feel like eating anything.” 

Oda puffed, rubbing his forehead. He wished there was more he could do.

Well, there might be. If she let him.

Peeling off his gloves and stuffing them into the pocket of his jacket, he looked up at her nervously. “May I?” He asked, pulling back the blankets to expose her bare feet.

“Oh… are you sure?” She asked, her eyes widening. He nodded wordlessly, putting a gentle hand on her foot. “That would be nice.” She closed her eyes, letting her head drift to the side as he slowly massaged her soles with his thumbs. Her feet were so tiny and soft, just like the rest of her. He wondered how her body could possibly contain such a powerful, fiery spirit that he knew. Her sickness peeled back the layers of her down to the very center. Oda could only imagine how painful this was for her.

He pressed his calloused fingers into each one of her toes, trying his best to conjure any relief he could for her. It occurred to him that he was walking a very thin line with how close he was getting to Hanako, but rescinded his train of thought. This was for her. He was willing to take the fall if anything went wrong. 

One afternoon, Oda felt himself nearly dozing off in her sitting room. A book on his chest, a careful ear trained on the bedroom while Hanako napped. Yorinobu’s letters still hung in his mind heavily, and he regretted not bringing it up sooner. Tossing the book down on the table, he rose, stroking his upper lip as he thought. Hanako was asleep, and would be for a while… if he wasn’t able to ask her about them, he might at least be able to find out more.

Pushing away the guilt that twinged in his chest for the intrusion, he started investigating. Checking pockets of clothing, the drawers in her desk, and stacks of papers coming up empty. He paused at her vanity, eyeing the stacks of cosmetics and age-defying serums that she had collected. 

One small, thin box caught his eye. It was a new delivery, the text outside indicating it was a sheet mask sample from a local Tokyo beauty parlor. His eye twitched. She rarely changed her routine, sticking with the same high-tech creams, injections, and serums that allowed her to drink from the fountain of youth. Why would she be ordering samples? 

He picked it up, turning it over in his hands before glancing back to the bedroom. It was wrong, but his urge to protect her overrode his reservations. The seal split quickly under his finger and he opened the box.

He gasped as an unopened letter sat on top, Hanako’s name in neat letters on the front. It was similar to the other letters he had seen before, but he still was unsure. A letter from Yorinobu? A thank you from the cosmetics company? The stark envelope could be anything.

He picked it up, holding it to the light. Very faint marks of scribbled handwriting shone through. Squinting, he tried to make out the words.

_Ping._

He jumped as his HUD lit up an alert that there was someone waiting to be let in, swallowing hard as the preview flashed in view.

Katamoto.

“Shit.” He muttered. Only seconds to spare, he stuffed the letter into his pocket and set the box back down on her vanity. He turned as Katamoto walked through the door, giving him a surprised and irritated look.

“What are you doing here?”

“Katamoto-sama.” Oda bowed, hands at his side, quickly getting his breathing under control. “Hanako-sama has been struggling with her health, I am here to assist.” Katamoto flung his bag onto the ground, clearly put off by Oda’s presence. “I will go now that you’re here.”

As much as he wanted to stay, he knew the added stress by their quarreling would only add to Hanako’s worries.

He pulled the door shut, letting his hand linger on the doorknob as he took a deep breath. He couldn’t believe what he had just done, rifling through Hanako’s possessions and stealing. I was incredibly unbecoming. Shameful. It was worrying what he would even find, but even then, it was a relief to possibly have one more look into what she was hiding from him. 

“Oda-san?” 

He yelped at his name, ripped out of his distracted trance. Whipping his head, he saw Ryota standing close to him. The outburst as he was startled caused the chef to flinch as well, slopping a bowl of Hanako’s dinner over the tray.

“I’m so sorry!” Oda stammered, bowing quickly and taking the tray out of his hands. “I… I don’t know what I was doing. I shouldn’t get so distracted.”

Ryota rubbed his hands on his apron, eyebrow raised. “I’ve never seen anyone sneak up on you before, Oda. An old man like myself even.” He looked between Hanako’s door and Oda with a sigh. “Are you alright?” 

“I will be fine. Katamoto-sama is home. I will bring them a new dinner.”

“Oda.” Ryota gripped his bicep as he tried to turn away. His kind eyes wrinkled as he flashed a sympathetic smile. “She will be alright. Please let yourself breathe.”

Oda nodded, despite not knowing if he believed the words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a large discussion in the Arasaka Corp Discord server about how Oda's name was spelled, and we came to the conclusion that he does not use Kanji.
> 
> Big thank you to @TakemurasDroppedBurger as always for the incredible support.


	18. I'm Here for You

Oda paced around Hanako’s living area for the dozenth time in the last week as doctors fussed over her in the next room over. 

Her fever was spiking; Katamoto summoned the medical team in the early morning hours before disappearing to busy himself with meetings and paperwork. He would no doubt return later smelling of cigars and liquor. It was his typical reprehensible behavior, yet Oda was grateful. Kept him out of the way.

Her blood pressure kept dropping and she was unable to shake a terrible cough. She was ordered on bedrest as a condition of not going to the hospital at her insistence. None of the mediations they were prescribing seemed to be alleviating the symptoms. Oda spent hours flipping through books and articles on his HUD, trying to explain the symptoms. All of it seemed to have an explanation except for the wretched, gravely cough she had caught.

Despite the advanced medical technology, pregnancy was still a mystery somehow. “This can happen.” They said. “It’s unfortunate, but normal. Expected.”

He picked at his fingernails as he paced. The letter he had taken was still sitting like a brick in his pocket, the lurking potential for answers scaring him. He couldn’t bring himself to open it yet. It was irrational, sure, but his nerves were stretched as tight as a drawn bow and arrow. He felt at any moment that he was going to fly straight through something.

Sleep evaded him even more than before. Tossing and turning all night, the rest he did get plagued by horrible dreams. He was exhausted, but breaking from his post right now was not an option, no matter how deeply the bags clung to his eyes. It was quite a pitiful sight; his Arasaka armored suit felt heavy on his shoulders, hair pulled back into a small bun due to the amount of time between showers.

He jumped as a nurse opened the door. “Hanako-sama has asked to see you.”

“Is she ok?”

“She’s feeling a bit better for now but she’ll need to rest soon.”

Oda nodded, entering the dim room and closing the door behind him.

“Hanako-sama…” The mattress bowed slightly as he sat on the edge of the bed near her, scared to even touch her delicate frame in case she shattered beneath him. Her face was gaunt and pale, her brown eyes dull.

“How are you feeling?” He asked gently, managing to keep his voice steady.

“They’re going to send me to the hospital soon.” She said, biting her lip. “I don’t want to go.”

“Why not? They’ll take care of you there. You’ll be ok.”

“Because I won’t have you.” She admitted, causing Oda to take in a rapid breath through his nose. “They told me no. The hospital has its own security. That I’ll be safe.”

Oda hung his head, unsure of what to say.

“Sandayu…” She stretched her hand out and he took it, caressing the back of it gently. “This was a mistake. All of it. Father thought it would keep me safe. But look… look what I did.”

“This wasn’t your fault.”

She shook her head. “No, it was.” Tears clung to her eyes. “I’m sorry.”

“Why are you apologizing to me?” He asked, lip quivering. She had not done anything to him worth apologizing about. Saburo had, Katamoto had…

“Sandayu don’t cry.” 

Despite her plea, teardrops fell down his cheeks. 

* * *

The next day, Hanako was taken to the Arasaka hospital.

Oda was out jogging, his body running on little energy as he tried to clear his head of worry.

He was miles away from the compound when he received the news that she had lost her child.

Nobody was around to hear him as he clutched his chest; letting out a feral and anguished scream into the forest.

* * *

Oda wasn’t sure why he grieved.

It was not his child.

But he lay in bed wrapped in sorrow by their sudden departure. He felt Hanako’s pain as if it was his own, struck straight through his chest. It hurt throughout his entire body. 

There was nothing he could do. Hanako shut everyone out while she recovered from her agony. Each morning he rose with the sun and forced his emotions down, patrolling the area numbly with his hands clasped behind him.

He smoked packs of Ryota’s cigarettes in earnest, the nicotine nipping at his senses. The chef sat nearby during mealtimes, hunched over, solemnly puffing his own. They didn’t speak. There wasn’t anything they could say, Ryota knew it was too painful.

A few days after she returned from the hospital, Oda watched the smoke swirl out of the cigarette up into the dusk sky. His untouched dinner sat near his elbow, the food’s inviting appearance in vain to his churned stomach.

“They’ve asked for their dinner soon.” Ryota said, rubbing his tired eyes. “I should go.”

“I can do it.” Oda replied, tossing the butt end into the ashtray and standing. “You look exhausted.”

“That is the pot calling the kettle black.” 

“I’ll be fine.”

He would be lying to say that he offered surely for Ryota’s sake. He was worried about Hanako; missing seeing her face each morning, the way she smiled at him ever so slyly, feeling like he was able to protect her.

Oda lingered outside of the door, balancing the dinner tray between his hip and right hand. 

As he reached for the doorknob, he heard Katamoto’s angry voice inside. “How did you let this happen?!”

He froze. As long as he didn’t get too close to the door, the security system would not alert them that he was there. Their voices were muffled, but his auditory implants meant he could hear everything.

“You have the best medical care in the entire world and you still lost it? What happened?!”

He heard Takemura’s voice in his head.

_Do not get involved._

“Ikusuma, I-”

“I don’t care! I think it’s all bullshit!” Oda’s mouth dropped open. “You sneaky bitch!” He could hear Hanako whimper and his voice lurch as he got close to her. “Did you take something? Get it aborted so you could get rid of me, huh? Think you could snake out of our deal?” 

He grit his teeth, hands shaking with rage.

_We are guards, not family. Not advisers._

“Don’t forget how much I’m putting my neck on the fucking line for you. Now THINK!”

A slap rang out, followed by a tiny squeak from Hanako and a thump as she presumably fell to the floor. 

Enough.

A second slap.

He had waited long enough.

Hanako let out another whimper.

Long enough had he stood by as the neutral, useless figure in Hanako’s corner.

Oda grabbed the doorknob forcefully, wrenching it open as soon as the lock clicked.

“Katamoto!” He yelled loudly as he stepped into the room. His eyes immediately went to Hanako from where she was crumpled on the floor, clutching her cheek. Tears streamed down her face from her wide eyes.

Her husband stood over her like a putrid giant, his hand raised. The skin on his face was bright red and sweaty like a pig, greasy hair wildly disheveled.

“Get the fuck out of here! This isn’t any of your business.” Katamoto yelled, gesturing wildly for him to leave.

Oda threw the entire tray to the corner of the room, his rage overwhelming him.

Both of them jumped as the dishes broke with a clatter, Hanako’s hands flying to her mouth. Food splattered onto the ground in a colorful mess.

“This _is_ my business.” He snarled. Hanako screamed as he sprinted across the room and lunged at Katamoto. 

He wasn’t thinking. 

His entire brain was overtaken with the fire that roared in his belly that could no longer be caged.

Katamoto hit the ground with a _thud_ as Oda threw him by the front of his shirt. Like a lump on the floor, the other could hardly put up a fight. He had spent so long standing back, reining himself in; being the polite, courteous, professional guard. 

And it got him here.

No more.

He did it for her.

He brought his fist down onto Katamoto’s face, connecting with the same sickening crunch that he had inflicted on Oda.

He remembered his black eye.

Bringing his arm down for a second punch, this time knocking into his teeth as he dropped to his knees over Katamoto’s heaving chest.

The violent marks he left on Hanako.

He punched him again, a spurt of blood smearing on his fist.

Burdening her with an unwanted child.

He brought his fist down repeatedly, his eyes screwed into an unhinged expression.

Katamoto was sputtering and struggling underneath him, his flabby body doing little to protect himself.

The boiling ocean of emotions under his skin violently burst forth. 

He had been angry...

Hurt...

Scared...

...as he watched Katamoto take away her shine bit by bit until she was a husk.

He leaned in close, grabbing Katamoto’s bloody, pudgy chin in a firm grip. “You like hurting her, huh? I warned you. I warned you and you didn’t listen.” He squeezed, putting crushing pressure on what was no doubt several broken teeth. Katamoto whimpering pathetically. He didn’t even recognize his own voice, dropped into a low and feral growl. “Guess what? Karma comes for us all.”

He let out a scream of rage as he raised his arm again, his fist aching as he continue to lay blows down on the vile man.

Suddenly he was yanked backwards by the collar of his shirt.

“Fuck!” He snarled, reaching up to grab the wrist of the person who had just grabbed him. “Let me go!” His shoes squeaked on the ground as he protested, but the grip was too firm. He was tossed against the wall, his anger screeching to a halt as he saw that it was Takemura.

His former mentor was absolutely furious. Face flushed red, mouth pulled tight into a flat line.

“Stay.” He spat. “Or you will be thrown out of Arasaka entirely and much less kindly.”

Oda’s chest heaved as the reality of what he had just done washed over him. 

He had just savagely beaten the husband of the most important woman in the Arasaka corporation. It didn’t matter that he was her guard, this was… serious. He wasn’t even sure if Katamoto was still alive.

“Fuck!” He clutched his face, letting out a shuddered breath. “I’m done for.”

“Not yet.” He dropped his hands as Takemura answered his rhetorical yelp. He was heaving Katamoto up on his feet, handling him no more gently than he had with Oda; clearly dazed, but alive. “You are extremely fortunate that it was me that came before anyone else.”

A scuffle of feet sounded in the distance as the reserve guards finally appeared, weapons drawn.

“Take this man away.” Takemura thrust Katamoto at the group of them. They struggled to steady the limp, dead weight of his dizzied body. “Get him cleaned up and kept away from here. I will answer to Arasaka-sama.

“Y- yes Takemura-san.” One of the guards said, straining under the weight as he helped haul Katamoto away. Takemura turned, straightening the front of his suit jacket as he began crossing the room in Hanako’s direction.

“How can you defend that piece of shit?” Oda howled, gesturing to the door. “Have you not been seeing how he hurts her? Is this not our duty?”

Takemura pivoted and marched over to where he sat on the floor, thrusting a finger in his face. “Do not misunderstand me. I came because Hanako-sama sent the alarm, not for Katamoto’s sake.” Oda bit his lip, his throat tightened with guilt as he realized how terrifying this must have been for her to watch. 

Takemura slowly stood straight again and walked over to Hanako, speaking to her in a hushed voice. Oda crawled to his feet, running both his hands through his hair with tense fingers. He was scared to even meet her gaze across the room.

Takemura grabbed him from the back of his shirt again, pushing him with a force out of the room.

“I can fucking walk!” He snapped, opening his mouth to say more but Takemura’s glare silenced him. He stood, shaking, as Takemura nodded at Hanako inside and closed the door. He was shoved once more, this time with an open hand.

“Then walk.”

Once they descended the outside stairs and rounded the corner, Takemura grabbed him with fistfulls of his shirt and slammed his torso up against the wall.

“Have you gone completely insane, Sandayu Oda? Do you have any idea what you just did?”

“I couldn’t do nothing!”

“That’s _exactly_ that you should be doing when it comes to family matters. How many times must I say this?”

“Well how long should I be expected to not get involved, huh?” Oda snarled in the other’s face. “She’s recovering from losing her child and his response is to _beat her_.”

Takemura paused, his face twitching as he processed the words that just came out of his mouth. “What did you say?”

“I said-” Oda pushed Takemura away. To his surprise, he let him, dropping his hands and taking a step back. “-that I walked in on him beating her, accusing her of losing her child on purpose. And you suggest I should have done _nothing_?” He hissed the last word, jabbing his finger in the direction they came from.

Takemura looked shocked, turning his head to look at the ground over his shoulder. “I-”

“I know what this looks like. Especially knowing what you know. But I did this because I _had_ to, Takemura-san.”

After a moment of bewildered silence, Takemura spoke. “I believe you, Oda. You would not lie about such a thing.” Takemura let out a huff, nervously palming his chin in thought. “You know I must tell Arasaka-sama what has happened. I will try and defend your incredibly stupid actions but I do not know how he will react.”

“I do. I’ll accept the punishment.”

“Even if it means that you will no longer be Hanako-sama’s guard?”

Oda winced. “As long as she’s safe and happy away from that man, yes.” He spoke truthfully. His desires came second, he needed her to be well again. To fly again.

* * *

It was after 1am when Oda closed the articles he had open on his HUD.

Saburo had placed him on temporary leave while he worked out what to do with him. Of course, he grieved for Hanako as well.

He wasn’t able to focus on anything, regardless. Letting his head hit the pillow, he rolled his neck to the side to look at the suit jacket he had draped over the chair. The letter he stole was still folded carefully inside the pocket.

He was broken enough to finally urge himself to open it. There was no more he could lose. Rolling out of bed, he reached into the pocket and retrieved the envelope.

His hands were trembling as he opened it, sliding the paper out and unfolding it carefully. He gasped. It was from Yorinobu. There wasn’t much written in the shaky script.

> _Hanako,_
> 
> _I don’t know how you have been spending your days but I am anxious to not hear from you. It’s not too late, please. Come with us, we’ll get you somewhere far away from Arasaka’s reach. You don’t have to be his sacrificial lamb any longer._
> 
> _If you love Sandayu as much as you say, tell him already. Please. He will come with you. After all that you’ve said, I’m sure of it._
> 
> _Consider it. Say the word, and I’ll pull you out._
> 
> _But please, either way, let me know that you’re safe._
> 
> _Yori_

Oda’s breath caught in his throat.

_If you love Sandayu as much as you say, tell him already. Please. He will come with you. After all that you’ve said, I’m sure of it._

He nearly dropped the letter.

It was true. All the fleeting glances, leaning into his touch, the intimate way she dropped to his first name when she was at her lowest, the way she flirted and stared just a little too long… all true. She loved him. He knew she cared, but this was more than he ever expected. All his wondering, hoping, dreaming… all his _wishing_ was reality.

His head was swimming.

Running his middle finger over the sentence slowly, he read it again.

_If you love Sandayu as much as you say, tell him already. Please._

He couldn’t believe it. It overjoyed him, surely, but also terrified him. What now? How could he possibly even move on from this without taking action?

He hadn’t even begun to consider the rest of the letter. Yorinobu offered to pull her out of Arasaka? Why? Was he trying to save her all this time?

As he pulled his hand away from the paper, he felt something odd. It was ever so slightly sticky.

He rotated his wrist to his face, squinting at his finger. A tiny amount of white powder had collected on his fingertip as he dragged his hand across the paper.

“What?” He questioned to himself aloud. He looked back down at the letter, and then back to his hand, gently rubbing the powder with his thumb. As it spread, his skin started to turn slightly pink.

His blood ran cold.

“Oh my god.” 

He let go of the letter and rushed to the bathroom, frantically washing his hands. The powder washed away down the drain, but the pinkness remained on his skin. He jabbed at his watch to call Takemura.

“Please… please answer.” Oda begged, his heart beating hard in his chest. “No no no no…”

It wasn’t the baby.

Takemura answered.

“Oh thank god-”

“Oda, I’m not going to talk to you about this right now-”

“Takemura-san no, listen.”

The extreme sickness, apathy, strange symptoms, lack of reactions to medication…

Fuck.

“Hanako-sama is not _sick_.”

He looked back down at the letter that had floated to the floor in his room, fear striking him straight in the chest like a thunderclap.

Yorinobu didn’t want to pull her out of anything. He was buying time.

“She’s being poisoned.”


	19. You Came Back to Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that the rating has changed from this chapter on from M to E.

“Hanako-sama…"

"Hanako-sama wake up…”

Oda gently coaxed Hanako out of her deep sleep, holding his hand up when she rose with a start. “It’s me, Oda. I’m sorry to wake you.”

“Oda? What’s going on? Are you alright? Did something happen to Father?” She stammered, rubbing drowsiness out of her eyes.

“Everyone is fine, we need to speak with you immediately. This couldn’t wait.”

“What couldn’t wait?”

“Hanako-sama, where are the letters?”

She gasped, her hands flying to her mouth. For a moment they simply locked eyes. Her shock gave her away immediately, eyes swimming with shame and confusion. “How did you know?”

“I will tell you in a moment. Please, trust me.” He held his hands out, beckoning for hers. She extended them carefully and he took them, squeezing in reassurance in response to her terrified facial expression. “I need to know now, where are they?” 

Hanako sat in her living area with the collection of letters spread out on the table. Takemura and Oda did quick work to bag them all, each slip contained in the barrier to keep any more of the mysterious powder from leaking out. Scribbles of Yorinobu’s handwriting shining under the plastic made Oda’s eye twitch. How many sweet lies had he written to her?

Takemura stripped off his latex gloves once the last letter was sealed, throwing them a bit too hard into the trash. Oda had roused him from his sleep and he came in an instant, wearing nothing but a jacket pulled over his simple sleepwear.

“Yori-kun...” Hanako breathed, her tired brown eyes looking shocked and defeated. She gripped her robe around her tightly, the floral fabric clinging to her small frame as her one source of comfort. Oda shifted guiltily. The letter he had discovered that night was bagged and gripped in his clammy hand. “I can’t believe this.”

Oda watched a hundred questions and painful realizations fly through her mind; that Yorinobu was trying to murder her; that he killed her child; that his kind, brotherly words were a farce; that she was even more alone that she thought.

“How long has this been going on?” Takemura’s voice had a firm but gentle tone, trying his best to extract the answers from her while she was still in shock.

“For… for a few months. After he left and went into hiding, he found a way to contact me through small deliveries to the estate. Neither of us trusted that our other communications were safe from being intercepted by Arasaka netrunners. We’ve been talking back and forth about me leaving…”

“Why did you want to leave Arasaka? Where did he want to take you?” Oda asked, sitting down next to her. His hands twitched as he wished he could put his arms around her; soothe her nerves so that she didn’t feel alone. 

Resisting the urge was wise, however, given that he was still on leave after what he did to Katamoto.

“I never told him yes. I just… was feeling overwhelmed at Arasaka, under Father. I was simply trying to tell him how I felt, and he kept insisting that I leave. I was trying to get him to come back, to support me as my brother.” She hung her head in her hands. “It was nice to have someone to talk to that understood. And when I was sick, and with Ikusuma, I just needed that even more.”

“Is this even true that he has a plan? How do we know this is not a ploy?” Takemura asked. “It seems as though he was trying to waste your time, keep getting letters into your hands.”

Hanako shook her head. “I have no idea.” 

“Does it matter?” Oda interjected. “He’s shown his hand now. We need to find him.”

“We will.” Takemura nodded. “We need to convene with Arasaka-sama to set a plan immediately.”

“How… How did you find out?” Hanako asked, her hands nervously balling up the fabric of her robe.

Oda sucked in air through his teeth. “I am ashamed to admit that I stole the letter, Hanako-sama.”

“You what?!”

“I saw a stack of them about a month ago when I was picking up. I didn’t know what to say, how to bring it up. Then you got so sick…” He trailed off, looking down at his hands. “I was scared for you. I couldn’t sleep... I was so exhausted, I wasn’t thinking straight, and I wanted-”

“So you snooped and stole from me, Sandayu Oda?” She asked, aghast.

“I did. I won’t deny it.” Oda laced his fingers together and forced himself to make eye contact. Hanako’s shocked facial expression caused him to feel a suffocating rise of shame at what he did. “I don’t have any excuse. I’m sorry.”

“Let me see.”

“What?”

“Let me see the letter you stole.”

With a shaking hand, Oda extended it. He felt like he could barely draw a breath as she passed her eyes over the writing. In a few seconds, she’d know that he knew. Where would they even go from here? He was never expecting that she would accidentally expose her true feelings first. Hell, it was only less than an hour ago before he knew for sure that she had feelings at all.

He nearly flinched as her mouth dropped open, blinking with surprise. 

“Oda...” 

The look on her face as she set the letter down on her lap and turned to him felt like it caused time to slow down. Her delicate features were suspended in shock, shame, and… relief? Oda couldn’t pin it as he fell into her glossy brown eyes. It hit him in his chest again what she had confessed to her brother: that she loved him. The fact didn’t even seem real.

Takemura held his hand out and Hanako tore her eyes away, handing it to him. Oda sucked in a breath as he watched Takemura read the letter. He couldn’t bring himself to look back at Hanako, and from the corner of his eye, neither could she. They both sat like guilty schoolchildren as they watched Takemura let out a long, frustrated sigh and bring his hand to his eyes.

“I’m not sure what to say about this.” He muttered from behind the palm of his hand.

Oda bit his lip, the burning guilt tightening in his throat. He wasn’t really sure why he felt guilty for putting Takemura in this position… It was Hanako’s feelings that were on display; but some part of his soul felt interconnected with hers at this revelation. Despite it, he didn’t want to fight the feeling. He wanted to feel every single one of her fears, joys, and desires right beside her.

“Hanako-sama what did you tell Yorinobu about Oda? I need you to be specific.”

“I…” Hanako’s eyebrows furrowed as she tried to remember, shifting uncomfortably. “I told him about how we were getting... close, I suppose. That he was helping me in the mornings after Haruki-” She stopped short, her hands flying to her mouth again. “Haruki… do you think he did this to Haruki? Sent her after me?”

“It is a possibility, but we should not waste time with speculation now.” Takemura began to pace. “What else?”

“Nothing really, I-” She took a shuddered breath and Oda realized that he had forgotten to do the same. “I was just honest about how much I cared for… for him.”

“Do you believe you said anything that he could use to get to you? Exploit a weakness?”

“No! No, I didn’t. I thought he was listening to me talk about how I was feeling. I didn’t give him any more details than that.” She wrung her hands even more, the fabric between her clenched fingers getting crumpled. “If anything, Yori knows that Oda is always with me. That he is a bigger threat than he thought.”

“Hanako-sama…. Oda…” Takemura looked between the two of them with a concerned expression. Oda and Hanako exchanged a nervous glance, the second of guilty eye contact causing them both to blush. “I cannot pretend that we did not have this discussion.”

Hanako attempted to interrupt, her voice strained. “Takemura, I-” 

“But… we have enough here to show Arasaka-sama.” Oda and Hanako both shifted in their seats. “Seeing as we do not have your letters sent to Yorinobu, and the rest of the writing in these letters are not explicit about _what_ it is that Oda is doing, I will remain quiet.”

They both sat in stunned silence for a moment as they processed what Takemura had just said. His eyes moved between the two of them as he tucked the bag into his breast pocket. 

“Why would you do that?” Oda finally asked, his knuckles white as he gripped his knees.

“I know that Oda is devoted to keeping you safe, Hanako-sama. No matter what. This I have surely learned in the last few months. As long as it does not interfere with his duty, it is not my place to say.”

“I…” Hanako was having trouble forming words and Oda was faring no better, only managing to blink in response. A newfound respect for Takemura’s convictions crept into his mind. As much as it frustrated him to be continuously told to stay out of family matters, he surely was consistent with his code.

Takemura gathered the rest of the letters, plastic crunching in his hands as he stood. “I am going to wake Arasaka-sama. Hanako-sama, I recommend you get dressed and come with me. Oda, return to your room. I will do my best to talk to Arasaka-sama to have your position reinstated in the morning. It is clear that Katamoto did nothing but make this situation worse.”

“Y- Yes.” They stammered in unison, both moving to stand up quickly. The force of their rapid movements caused the cushions to bow and they each fell back down clumsily to a seated position. Takemura looked at them both with a bewildered expression at their awkwardness.

“Do not make me regret this. Be smart. Both of you.”

* * *

The days that followed went by in a blur. Takemura had delivered testamony of Oda’s witness to Katamoto’s abhorrent behavior to Saburo; combined with Hanako's heartfelt insistence, Oda recieved a notice of reinstatement in the early morning hours following the discovery of the letter. Yet again, he was right back by Hanako’s side as if he had never left. Despite the anxiety his duty caused, seeing her genuine smile while he took care of her meant his post remained his favorite place in the entire world. 

They hadn’t yet acknowledged the letter or what was said, both of them seemingly clung to the calm before the storm. Her anger with his theft dissipated after the very first morning he stood behind her at her vanity once more. While the prospect of confessing his feelings brought Oda joy, it was also terrifying. Nothing would be the same, and Hanako seemed to have sensed this as well.

Katamoto was sent away from the Arasaka estate while he remained a suspect of assisting the attack. He insisted repeatedly that he played no hand. Oda was hesitant to believe any accusation that he _was_ involved; after all, he had something to gain from Hanako, and so much to lose if she died. Even he grieved for his lost child in his own twisted way. Cruel, arrogant men had a poor method of choice to express their soft spot for their own kin, it seemed. Oda shamefully compared it to Saburo in his mind. His plan failed: Katamoto did nothing but continue to plunge Hanako into misery while Yorinobu worked his way back into her life in secret.

Top-tier netrunners, detectives, and security officers were summoned to investigate the attempt on Hanako’s life. Arasaka labs processed the samples of Hanako’s blood and remnants pulled from the letters and reached a determination: ricin powder. 

A deadly substance that caused low blood pressure, respiratory distress, nausea, as well as a handful of other horrible ailments Hanako was experiencing. Each time she received and poured over a new letter, the exposure increased, and so did her suffering. The complete and utter normalcy of the symptoms as well as the gradual increase in intensity would have been terribly hard to pinpoint the cause, taking her life before even the most proficient doctors at the Arasaka hospital would have been able to connect the dots.

None of the experts brought in were able to sniff out a trail that would point them to Yorinobu. The Steel Dragons talked to no one, and were so violently tight-knit against outsiders they hazed anyone they suspected to be a spy, making it incredibly dangerous to go undercover. The coordinator of the letter deliveries was a complete mystery as well, the packages simply seemed to appear with her things as if they were there all along.

The sneakiness of her poisoning was nearly successful, but it seemed that Yorinobu was not expecting that Hanako’s health would already have been frail due to her pregnancy. It attacked her body twofold, sending her to the hospital before she had reached a fatal dose. If she had opened the letter Oda had discovered she very well may have died. It was a conflicting thought that he struggled to accept, that the budding creature who was a target of disdain before it even took its first breath ended up being the sacrifice that kept her alive.

She had lost her child, and he nearly lost her again as well, but she came back from the brink just as before. She was incredible in Oda’s eyes: resilient and strong-willed; caged, yet bursting with a will to survive. Her fire returned, Hanako continuing a strong push forward as her health returned more and more every day. Her skin and eyes shined again, shedding her dull complexion as pink crept back into her cheeks. She smiled more, laughed more, leaned into his gentle touches more. She was eating full meals again and Oda had the privilege of joining her for them. It was unclear if it was her improving health or the newfound revelation between the two that was causing her moods to improve.

Either way, Oda was overjoyed to be there for her once more. 

One evening he wandered through the sitting area of her quarters, helping her pick up from the bustle of the day. She had taken down her hair at the vanity, slowly running a brush through it as he walked about. He felt her eyes on his back as he slid several books onto the shelf.

“Oda.” He pivoted at her call, grasping his hands behind his back.

“Yes?”

“Will you lie down with me for a minute?”

Oda paused, his eyes darting around the room while he tried to buy time to think about what she had just asked. Lie down? As in, in her bed? “Are you sure?” He asked, reflexively grabbing the buttons on his jacket sleeve.

“Of course.”

“Y- yes, Hanako-sama. I can do that.”

She gave him a small smile, setting down her new brush and rising from her chair to retire to the bedroom. Oda followed and apprehensively approached her. She settled under the blanket, pulling it tight under her chin while he lay on top of the sheets on the other side of the bed. 

He was awkward, unsure of himself. This was a strange and intimate ask.

"Why are were here?"

"I was getting tired."

"I see." He said, incredulously.

She didn't seem to be bothered by his tone. “How are you doing?”

He stiffened, sliding his hand under his head to cushion his ear. “How… how am _I_?” The question caught him off guard. Hanako was the one that had been enduring through sickness and grief, Oda wasn’t even sure if he had truly considered his own state of mind in a long while. 

He had been miserable and numb, certainly. But what else? He only thought of her. He was able to tune out everything to get through the day as long as she needed him. 

“I grew concerned about you. I knew you weren’t sleeping. I could smell that you started smoking.” She paused, rolling onto her back with her head tipped to him. “It was like I watched you unravel before my eyes.” He winced. Perhaps that was one of his downfalls that led him to get this attached. Over-exerting himself to both of their near undoing.

“I’m doing much better.” He spoke truthfully. Seeing the warmth slowly return to her cheeks filled him with relief. “Thank you, Hanako-sama. Are you ok?”

“I am trying my best to get by.” 

“I can’t even imagine how difficult this has been for you.”

She let out a long breath. “No, it hasn’t. I-...” Tears clung to her eyes for a moment, but she blinked them back. “I feel like I lost my chance at a family.”

Oda felt his heart break a little. She was wrong, but he knew that it was not the time nor place to correct her. “I don’t know what to say except that I’m deeply sorry for your loss, Hanako-sama.”

In an attempt to dodge the sadness that was threatening to spill over, she diverted the subject. “Tell me about your family.”

“Why?”

“I want to hear more about you.”

His lips twitched into a shy smile. “What do you want to know?”

“What are your parents like?”

Oda sighed through his closed mouth. “I don’t really know. They died when I was very small right after Yano-chan was born.”

“What happened?”

“They were murdered.”

Hanako gasped, pushing a hand to her chest. “I’m… I’m so sorry.” Oda gave a short nod in acknowledgement of her kindness, not speaking. She hesitated for a moment before continuing. “Can I ask what happened?”

“I was 5, it was right after Arasaka tower was attacked in the States. My entire village was terrified, everyone was… panicking. Self-preserving. They all thought Japan was going to be caught in the war.”

“Oh my…”

“They were shot in a store mugging. Someone desperate at the end of the rope.” He began anxiously running his hands up and down the soft sheets of the bed, avoiding eye contact. “We stayed at an orphanage until I was old enough to work to take care of us. All three of us, myself, Maeda-chan and Yano-chan. I couldn’t leave them behind.”

“Do you miss them?”

Oda slid his eyes shut at the question. Of course he did, but… he struggled to remember the last time he allowed himself to linger on the memories. “I try not to think of it, but yes. With all my heart. But the cut ties make it easier to let go.” 

He thought back on their faces, their huge smiles and wide noses were identical to each other. He remembered their laughter, the way they always cheered when he showed them a new martial arts move or new recipe to cook for them. Watching them both blossom into incredible, talented people before his eyes.

“What are they like?”

“Yano-chan was one of the funniest people I knew. She was so quick, so witty. Always finding ways to turn a phrase or lighten a moment. She could probably conjure a smile out of Arasaka-sama.” Hanako giggled and Oda smiled as he recollected the happy memories. “Maeda-chan is a talented artist. She paints, draws, whatever to get her feelings down somewhere. We didn’t have much money to spare for supplies, so she would create these amazing landscapes out of nothing but old coffee.”

He sighed, opening his eyes and taking a moment to appreciate Hanako’s kind expression before he continued. “I was hardly at home. I went to school, then I worked so much manual labor... I felt exhausted at the end of every day, but they always reminded me it was worth it. They pushed me to pursue martial arts to express myself like they were able to, and I’m grateful for that. I had a talent for it. I feel like something set me free every time I threw myself into it.”

“They sound like lovely girls.”

Oda nodded, the smile slowly fading off his face.

“But… I don’t even know what they look like anymore. Where they live. What they do with their time, with their lives...” In hindsight, his doting of his sisters perfectly prepared him to be Hanako’s guard. He had nearly every caretaking instinct she would ever possibly need. 

“How could you possibly let go?”

“Because I know it is what’s best for them. If they are to stay safe, it’s what I have to do. Anyone could find them and use them against me to get to you. Hurt them somehow.”

“Sandayu why… why did you come here?”

“I was picked by Takemura-san himself after a martial arts demonstration in my village. He offered to take me as his apprentice. Out of all the boys there, I couldn’t believe it was me. The pay was too generous to pass up. Maeda-chan and Yano-chan get almost every yen transferred to them from a foreign account. I wanted them to have the freedom to do what they wanted with their lives.”

“That sounds like quite a sacrifice.”

Oda nodded, relaxing more comfortably into the bed. “They didn’t want me to go. Begged, even…” He took a deep breath. “But that is what I wanted for them.”

“It sounds like you did all you could do help raise two incredible young women.”

“They certainly helped me in return.”

“How so?”

“I don’t know how to describe it but... they always taught me to never shy away from my emotions. That being alive is a privilege granted to few, and that what we feel is so special. That’s what always encouraged them to laugh, or create. It was inspiring.”

“That’s lovely.”

”I just-” He gestured with his free hand. “-I just _feel_ much more than Takemura-san ever seems to. At first I thought it was because I was failing to control myself, but-”

“But you _can_ control them. And it makes you even stronger.”

Oda settled his hand back down on the mattress, a bit closer to her than before. “That is more of a flattering light than I believe I deserve.”

“I’ve said before that it is not the opposite of weakness to feel nothing at all.” Oda watched as Hanako slowly extended her own hand to his. Palm up, the gentle glow of her pale fingers tantalizingly close to his own.

“And what are my feelings to you?” Oda asked. “Why do you care to reassure me?”

“I don’t know Sandayu.” Hanako closed the gap between their longing hands, setting hers into his. “I only know that I am certain I want to get to know those feelings. Every time you’re with me it feels like I have less of the world on my shoulders.” She shifted her weight, moving a bit closer. “I wanted to know you better. Thank you for telling me all this.”

“Hanako… Is this wise?” Oda asked, looking down at their hands and back to her face.

She sighed, turning her head back up at the ceiling. “I’ve spent many years of my life following only the path of what I believed was _wise_. Following my Father’s guidance, supporting the Arasaka corporation with everything I had. I cannot say if it was always in my best interest. Can’t say for sure if I was ever happy. I’ve had so many guards come and go because staying here locked away wasn’t enough for them, and I started to question if my life was even worth living. If I had a life at all.” 

The world seemed to stand still as she let her cheek fall back into the pillow to look at him with soft eyes. “And then you came.”

“What do you mean?”

“You changed something in me, helped open my eyes to my own unhappiness. I want to _feel_ , too, as you do. But I have been thinking that...” She rolled over to her side, the gentle curve of her hip rising under the blankets. Her lip caved slightly as she bit it from the inside before she spoke. “...that maybe I don’t deserve you, after what I did. You brought me so much comfort and I caused you so much pain.”

“Hana-”

“Even after everything, you came back to me. Over, and over, you got hurt, but you came back to me.” She moved even closer, Oda’s body nearly frozen in place. Her tiny hand felt like it weighed hundreds of kilograms as it sat on his palm. “Why? What am I to you, Sandayu?”

“I-...” He trailed off. The words were there, they had been there for so long, but he was terrified to speak them. 

“You already know how I feel. Please…” They were nearly bushing noses now. Their fingers still intertwined between them as her other hand tenderly caressed his flushed cheek. “Talk to me. Tell me, please. What am I to you? What is this?”

“I- I-...” Oda’s heart pounded in his chest, Hanako’s warm breath and her gentle touch on his face sent shivers over his entire body. She was so close. Closer than she had ever been before. He didn’t know what to do.

Every single drop of blood in his body fired with an urge to put his lips on hers. 

If he did, he would finally taste her delicate pink mouth. Feel her flushed skin under his hand while he showed her how much love he had hidden inside. Pleasure her. Honor her. Write a letter of love all across her heavenly body and seal it away with a thousand kisses.

But this wasn’t right. Not like this.

“I do not know if we are thinking straight.” He said suddenly, wrenching himself away from her and standing up out of the bed.

“What?” She asked, stunned at his unexpected withdrawal.

An intense wave of guilt hit him in the gut. She was in no place for him to be indulging her like this. He was sure that she was taking medication for the pain and the trauma that she was recovering from; he had no idea how it was affecting her head. Above all, he wanted to make sure this is what she really wanted, and he did not want this moment plagued with a horrible, sinking feeling that he was taking advantage of her.

As much as it wounded him to leave her like this, it was the honorable choice. He had already waited so long and could bear a bit longer.

“You are vulnerable and still recovering. This isn’t right.” He gave a quick bow, leaning down to grab his shoes. “I have to go. I’m sorry.” He turned away before he even gave himself a second to put them on his feet.

He stumbled out of her door and down the veranda, gasping in the cool night air. It was close… _too_ close. He almost kissed her. There would be no going back from that, it would change _everything_. He knew better than to make such a gesture under these circumstances.

He never put his shoes on, jogging across the compound barefoot and tossing them at the door to the staff house with an irritated force. His chest ached, but so did the rest of him, his face flushing at the sensation of the heat rising under his belt.

“Cold shower…” He muttered to himself, stripping off his jacket the moment he stepped inside his room. He couldn’t shake the rise of emotions as he thought about what just happened: Hanako inviting him into her bed, leaning in close, quite plainly asking him to state his affection for her. He ran his fingers through his hair, ruffling it with firm hands as if to physically shake the thought right out of his brain.

He paused when his HUD alerted him of a new message.

**荒坂 華子 [22:13]**

**I am sorry, Oda**

**荒坂 華子 [22:13]**

**Forgive me…**

“Fuck…” He dismissed the notification, removing the rest of his clothes in a hurry before jumping into the shower. The torrent of cold water did nothing to quell the immense pressure that built up in his body. It was a primal need at this point to seek release, lowering his inhibitions and allowing himself to give into his deplorable desires. He gripped himself, throwing his head back and letting the water pour over his body while he was lost in thoughts of her.

Her beautiful eyes, her soft lips, the way she touched him and urged him to open up. She was right there in bed for him, an angelic gift coyly asking to be unwrapped. He imagined the curve of her womanly hips under the blanket, how it would feel to run his hands over them, pinching the squishy flesh underneath. Undressing her with his mind, peeling back the layers to expose her beautiful body for him to worship and devour. 

He imagined her moans, her squeals, the way she might sound if he sunk himself deep inside of her. The way she might wrap her hands around the back of his neck, begging for a kiss while he rocked them both in ecstasy. How she’d feel with arms and legs around his muscular back, whispering his name. The way her toes would curl under as he dove between her thighs.

He wondered if she was thinking about him as well, running her own fingers over and into her body that was ignited with pleasure. Lit with the same fire and fantasy that controlled him. Arching her back, head tossed into the pillow as she lost herself in the throws of her imagination.

Coaxing the release to the surface, he let out a lustful groan.

He was merciful that his shame was washed away down the drain.

He emerged from the shower, cheeks burning with embarrassment but grateful for the new clarity in his mind. After getting dressed for bed, he tapped his watch to summon the messages again in his vision.

**オーダー [22:25]**

**Thank you, but you do not have to apologize.**

**オーダー [22:26]**

**I will see you again in the morning.**

**オーダー [22:26]**

**Please get some rest.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big big thank you again to @DemonEnthusiast for the chapter art. Please give her some love on Twitter: https://twitter.com/DemonEnthusiast


	20. Like Diamonds Before Her

Oda’s body was sprawled out on the mossy floor of an unknown forest. Strands of light pieced through the air, creating hundreds of golden bridges through the trees into the heavens. Despite the lush of nature it was completely silent, an absence of noisy calls from the creatures that inhabited the space.

In the distance, a figure approached. Oda’s neck ached as he turned to look, straining himself to a sitting position. It was Hanako. A lone drop of elegant white light amongst the wilderness.

As Oda sat, he felt a horrible stabbing pain in his chest. He cried out, clutching himself and falling back onto the ground. He called for Hanako until his voice was hoarse. Blood seeped through his shirt and onto the ground, dousing his hands with a torrent of red as he put pressure on the wound. The pain caused his vision to be blurred and doubled as she slowly knelt down beside him.

The forest echoed with the strained bellows of the guard while his ward plunged her fingers into his chest, pulling out a metal barb that had pierced him. She held it up to her face, the sickly red of blood trickling all the way down her arm and intruding into the crisp white of her sleeve.

She reached inside him again, and again. Removing the tiny flechettes that had pierced through him. It was agonizing.

“Poor creature.” Hanako soothed.

Oda woke with a gasp, clutching his chest. It hurt nearly as bad as it was in his dream, his heart beating so rapidly that his biomonitor began to alert him. The panic attack caught in his lungs, squeezing them with a crushing pressure. He willed himself to breathe. The dim ceiling stared back at him as he wheezed out steady breaths: in through the nose, out through the mouth.

“You’re fine.” Reminding himself aloud sometimes helped. He sat up, pulling his knees in his chest. Based on the scant amount of light that streamed through the window, it was nearly dawn. He pulled back the covers and rose from the bed. 

After a quick shower, he sunk into the nearly-scalding water of the bath and let himself get lost in his thoughts. He was still in a state of disbelief at the events that had been spun into motion in just the last few weeks. They did not discuss the night in her bedroom. This became a routine for them, he supposed. Dancing around uncomfortable issues as if they were never there.

It was no wonder his nightmares continued to terrorize him, his stress levels rarely were able to take a dip. He was a silent supporter in Hanako’s corner as she struggled with her divorce. The negotiations had been behind closed-door meetings, causing Oda to do nothing but pace in front of the doors. It was anxiety-inducing to leave her in the same room with him again, but understood enough that Katamoto would be on his best behavior in front of Saburo. Despite the assurance of Hanako’s safety, Oda found it odd that her father be involved at all... But he supposed that the entire mess had been a business transaction at its heart, so it was not entirely shocking.

Katamoto’s man kept a close eye on Oda as he paced outside of the meeting room; so it was just as well that Saburo was there, as Takemura also stood at attention nearby as well.

Despite his beating, Katamoto’s attempts to make Oda pay for his actions were feeble at best. Any suggestions to have him removed from his post were struck down by Hanako and Saburo. Hanako to retain him by her own wills, and Saburo to support her wishes. Even a man of his low calibur was smart enough to not involve the police, what with his checkered brush with organized crime. But that was no longer helping him either, as his supply of insider Arasaka technology has been cut off, causing him to fall from his good graces with the Yakuza. There was very little the pulpy husk of a man could do to strike back, and he folded on the matter with nothing more than a pathetic snivel. 

That did not stop him, however, from coming after Hanako’s assets as fiercely as he could. After hours of heated discussions she would emerge, looking exhausted. Oda would step by her side and hover his hand over her elbow. His eyes silently asking, _“Are you ok?”_. She divulged very little about what was going on and a twisted part of Oda felt grateful for that, so they both of them could move on faster. Rehashing out the cruel jabs Katamoto was flinging at her would only keep the wound from closing.

Despite the flurry of activity between the investigation into Yorinobu and her divorce from Katamoto, Hanako’s spirit was getting brighter and brighter. She was slowly crawling her way from the rock bottom pit and back to the surface, the fight in her roaring to life.

A morning like any other, Oda stood behind her at her vanity and slowly ran his hands through her hair. He spent more and more time at this stage every day. Combing his deft fingers through her locks, slowly scratching her scalp, running his hands down her neck and onto her shoulders to give the tense muscles a gentle squeeze. Watching her unfurl through the mirror as he relaxed her was a lovely sight.

“Oda.” 

“Yes, Hanako-sama?”

“I have been cleared by my physician that I am in condition to return to my netrunning operations.”

“Oh?” Oda’s mouth twitched slightly as a twinge of anxiety hit his chest. He pressed his thumbs into the muscles of her neck, rubbing small circles. It seemed awfully early for her to return to netrunning, he couldn’t help but wonder if she really was ready for the mental and physical strain.

“I take it you are not happy to hear this?” Hanako’s comment made him blush. He had not realized she had been looking at him so closely in the mirror.

“Netrunning is… not my favorite of your activities.” 

“Why is that?”

Oda sighed. “I know that you are incredibly talented, I have no doubt of your abilities.” He pressed his palms flush on her neck and used his thumbs to massage right under her skull. “I just dislike seeing you in a situation where I am so powerless to assist you, that is all.” He ran his hands slowly over her shoulders down to her upper arms, giving them a squeeze.

“I will be fine, but I appreciate your concern for me, Oda.” Hanako nodded at him in the mirror. Not convinced, but placated, he smiled slightly and leaned past her to grab her brush. “This is always nice. Thank you.”

“Always, Hanako-sama.”

As forewarned, Hanako dove into the net later that day. Oda didn’t know what to do with himself, walking robotically at attention throughout her office, stopping frequently to check on her biomonitors and study her face. Her gold-dusted eyelids were slid closed but her face twitched with exertion. He couldn’t help but wonder what she was seeing.

He walked along Hanako’s desk, his fingers tracing a long line across the fine wood surface. He picked up a desk puzzle. A snarl of twin steel rings that needed to be unclasped, the solution likely deceptively easy and difficult to see at a first glance. He spun it around on his finger for a moment before looking at it again in the palm of his gloved hand. 

Two spirits meant to be connected to each other, but begging for an outsider to find a way to tear them apart. Seemed apt for the situation he found himself in. It was so poetic he could gag.

He jumped as the biomonitor started beeping, dropping the puzzle with a clatter on her desk and rushing over.

“Hanako-sama.” He called to her, looking between the monitors and her spasming face. Her body was jerking more than usual, her face twisted slightly in discomfort.

“Hanako-sama!” Calling again seemed pointless, but it was a reflex he could not bite back. The monitor finally displayed a confirmation message to unplug her, and he pulled her back to him with a quick flick of his wrist.

“Augh!” She called out as he removed the cable, lurching up in her seat. Her breath was ragged and her chest heaved.

“Hanako-sama are you alright?” Oda asked firmly, pressing her back down on the chair with a gentle hand.

She panted, touching her face in disbelief as she tried to gather herself. “I- I- found him.” 

“Who? What did you see?”

“I found him, Yorinobu. I know where he is.”

* * *

“Yokohama, hmm.” Saburo spread out a collection of stills that Hanako had managed to capture just moments ago. She had insisted he be pulled out of his regular business, not stopping to explain until she had him in front of her. Oda stood stiffly in the corner as he listened with bated breath to hear what she had recovered. Takemura mirrored him on the other side of the room, his expression stoic but his eyes had a hint of eagerness as well. Saburo continued. “How did you manage this?”

“I was able to access a camera from a small operations center. It is much older technology, the digital signature was hardly worth a passing glance until-” She leaned forward, gesturing to the figures in the captures. “I noticed that the identity protection measures would be much easier to override with such basic technology.”

Saburo was silent, slowly pouring a cup of tea while Hanako spoke before sitting back in his chair. “And?” He asked. Oda shifted uncomfortably. Her talents were leaps and bounds beyond even the most talented netrunners at Arasaka, did nothing please this man?

“While the footage is recorded with the disruptions, there is enough data there to recover. After putting a simple daemon of my creation in place, I was able to expose the faces of every passer-by with a visual-disruption implant.” Oda’s eyebrows flew up, impressed. “After scrolling back through the footage, I found him. There.”

She pointed to a figure on one of the print-outs. Saburo studied it, an unreadable frown on his face. Hanako turned and handed Oda a copy and he squinted at it in the moody lighting of Saburo’s office.

He was wearing very plain clothes, much unlike the usual flashy style Oda was expecting. Grungy, even. Baggy pants and a ratty sweatshirt, hood pulled up to try and hide his expensive implants. But he left himself exposed to the eye of the camera for just a second, and it was enough for Hanako to pick out the scowl that was undeniably Yorinobu.

“Once I identified his body, it was easy to track his movement across the city back here.” She pulled out a file, sliding an image of a rather run-down apartment building across the table. "The location is on the bottom."

Saburo nodded. “Takemura.”

“Yes, Arasaka-sama.” Takemura responded, stepping forward.

“Send an Arasaka Assault Team to this address immediately. I do not know what kind of threat Yorinobu poses, but they should take every precaution.” Saburo turned, looking his guard in the eye. “I want my son alive, do you understand?”

“Understood.” Without further flourish, Takemura left the room and Saburo set his sights back on Hanako.

“This is valuable information, Hanako. I trust that our investigators will be able to make the most of this.”

“Thank you, Father-”

“But.” He cut her off, commanding silence. “Do not be misled to believe that I have forgotten this attempted rebellion of yours. This was extremely foolish, Hanako. Sneaking around, entertaining imprudent ideas into your head of abandonment of your namesake. And you paid for it with the life of your child.” Oda nearly gasped, nervously looking between the two of them as anger rose in his chest. Hanako was trying dearly to keep it together, her jaw clenched.

“I understand. I will not disappoint you again.”

“You are dismissed.”

Hanako rose quickly and Oda pulled the chair out from behind her, ushering her out into fresh air.

The pair were both a bundle of nerves after the meeting, anxiously awaiting a call from Takemura to report the assault team’s findings. Hanako was also licking her wounds from her father’s admonishing. Oda felt awful to have watched her father salt a fresh wound as a punishment for her insubordination. It had been well over a month since she had gone to the hospital, but time does not heal all wounds and the loss still haunted her deeply.

Grateful for any distraction, she proposed a walk for the two of them.

Autumn was rapidly approaching, the canopy of leaves in the cherry trees began to be touched with burnt orange. They walked slowly, side-by-side, each one keenly aware of the other and not getting too close. The awkward way they carried themselves around the other made the unsaid words even louder. Oda tried his best to ignore it.

He was wearing his uniform, the weighted armor on the shoulders feeling heavy after a long day. Hanako had pulled on a chunky, cable-knit sweater over her dress against the chilly wind. He couldn’t help but notice that she looked extremely cozy, and he wished he could put his arm around her.

She looked rather upset still, her eyes trained on the ground as they walked. “Are you ok?” He finally asked.

“I am… getting by.”

“I am sorry for what happened back in Arasaka-sama’s office. If it’s not too bold for me to say, I do not believe he was being fair. It was unnecessarily cruel.”

Hanako sighed, pulling her sweater closer around her and crossing her arms. “I do not know what to say. He is right.”

"I do not believe that is fair to yourself."

"Do I deserve fairness, Oda? These were my actions."

He huffed, wringing his hands. "Do you remember when I was upset after what happened this Spring? With Haruki?"

She nodded. "I do. You seemed so lost, blaming yourself. Having nightmares."

"And you kept assuring me that I could not have predicted it. That I did all I could. Do you remember?"

"I do."

He stopped, turning to face her and put a reassuring hand on her arm. "Please be forgiving to yourself, Hanako-sama. Your child was not a price you paid for something you did. It was a horrible... horrible accident that you did not deserve." Her lip quivered and she resisted making eye contact. "Please believe me."

"I do not know how you can say such kind things, Oda."

He opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by a call on his holo.

“Takemura-san?” He answered.

“Oda. The assault team has raided the address but we did not find Yorinobu.” Oda let out a breath, shaking his head so Hanako could see. She was blurry behind the camera feed in his HUD, but she noticeably shrunk a little.

“Thank you for letting me know.”

“The investigation is ongoing, but I will send you what we have now. Please make sure that Hanako-sama knows.”

“I will. Thank you Takemura-san.” His mentor nodded and the feed cut. Hanako was slumped slightly against a tree, her hand pressed to her face.

“Are you alright?”

She ignored his question. “What did they find?”

“I do not know yet. But it seems that it is not much, I’m afraid.”

She nodded, taking a deep breath and tipping her head back to look at the canopy of leaves that spread along the top of the tree.

“Can you tell me if you’re alright now?” He asked, a few fallen leaves crunching under his shoes as he got near her.

She nodded. “Yes, but I’d like to rest now. This has been a very... taxing day.”

“Of course.” Oda extended his arm so she could stand straight. She took it, hanging on longer than she needed to as he led her back to her quarters. 

“Would you like me to stay a bit?”

“Please.” She answered, the both of them kicking off their shoes by the door. Oda followed her inside, watching carefully as she anxiously rubbed the back of her neck.

“Are… are you sure you’re alright Hanako-sama? I don’t mean to pry, but you look troubled. Are you still thinking about Yorinobu? Would you like to talk about it?”

She turned, her mouth pushed to the side. Oda studied her as she stood there looking at him. Her shoulders sagged as if everything running through her mind was physically pushing down on her from above.

“Maybe a distraction would be best. Would you like to play a game? We can get out the shogi board-”

“Why did you leave?” She demanded, her lip quivering.

“I’m sorry?” He sputtered. Of all the things that had happened today, this was not what he expected to come from her mouth.

“I asked why you left. That is what is troubling me the most.”

“Wh- What do you mean?”

“You know what I mean.” She stepped closer to him, pulling her sweater tighter to her body. “Why did you go?” 

“I-” He took a step back, nervously looking around the room. What for, he wasn’t sure; but any lifeline would do as he was the target of the sudden line of questioning. He didn't want to burden her with these toughts, not today of all days.

“Do you not feel the same? I need to know now, don’t run away from me again.”

Oda’s thoughts were racing as he remembered that night in her bedroom. Of wanting nothing more than to close the gap between them, but not feeling right. She deserved everything to be perfect and it wasn’t that. 

“No, I-”

“I see." She cut him off, her face turning with embarrassment as she tore away from him. "I was wrong about you. Excuse me-”

“No!” He grabbed her elbow and she whipped back to him, her expression quickly melting into one of anticipation and longing as he pulled her back. His lip quivered as he thought of what to say, all the hundreds of words he had mulled over for years suddenly bubbling up inside. He tumbled through all the fears he had when she was hurt, all the sorrow he felt when she was sad. All the ways he would pluck the stars from the sky and lay the world at her feet if she asked. 

“Well?”

“I…”

She stepped even closer as he struggled with the words, pale irises wavering as he looked into her eyes. Why was this so hard? He knew where he stood; that he was only one half of a broken soul that was incomplete without her, their bond forged in a fire stoked with his undying devotion to her incredible force and beauty. When she was by his side, completing him, she gave him strength he never knew he had. 

He urged himself to say the words he had been keeping inside for far too long.

“I’m in love with you, Hanako-sama.” 

She gasped, her mouth falling open as her eyes sparkled with surprise and happiness. Oda ran his hand along her face, his heart pounding in his chest. He was sure it was the emotions running through his blood, but her skin felt like silk under his touch. “I’ve loved you for so long. All I want is to keep you safe, make sure that you’re happy. I kept it all inside, I didn’t want to hurt you-”

“I love you too, Sandayu.” She said her words fast, taking in an anxious breath. “I’ve loved you since the first day you stepped through my door.”

He had read the fact from Yorinobu’s hand, but hearing the words come from his lips was like a sweet song. It sent chills through his body. 

“I knew you were different… that there was something about you.” She started crying through her smile, laying her hand on his own as it caressed her face.

Oda tipped his head, tears threatening to spill onto his cheeks as he spoke through his tense jaw. “I don’t know what I ever did to deserve you.”

“You did everything. You saved me. You brought so much joy into my life I never knew that I could feel all at once, just from being by my side.”

“Hanako-sama…” Struggling to fight the emotional rise in his throat, he swallowed hard. “You never needed saving, you’re so incredible all on your own. It’s the biggest honor of my life to be by your side. You’re so much more than my duty. You’re _everything_ to me.” 

Teardrops on his flushed face caught the light and sparkled, carrying his love out in the open at last like diamonds before her.

“Kiss me.” She commanded him with a whisper.

“Yes.”

With a swell in his heart, he finally brought his lips onto hers.

They were soft, lovely, wet, and completely perfect. He nearly gasped in her mouth as he kissed her, his hands curling around her cheeks. It was so much more than he could ever have imagined; fireworks lit in his body from head to toe, his muscles tightening, nerves sparking like an electric shock.

She kissed him back even deeper as he moved his hands from her face down to her hips. Eager for his touch, she did not wait for him to pull her closer, instead stepping into him and pushing their bodies together. She flung her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his hair. Oda didn’t remember the last time he had ever been so happy. She must have felt him smiling into her teeth, and she giggled.

He felt her hands move under his jacket and tugged the garment off, letting it fall to the ground. She ran her hands along his strong chest, her fingers curling over the cyberware that was screwed into his sternum. Before he knew what was going on she had shrugged off her sweater, the fabric falling under his hands.

“Hanako-sama.” He murmured into her lips. She shushed him gently and sealed his mouth with another kiss, parting her lips to taste more of him. His hands traveled along her back, savoring every single inch over the gentle curve of her spine, her shoulder blades, her hips. Without the thick knit of the cable from her sweater in the way she felt divine. The way her tiny body was firmly pressed against his made his blood hot. He shifted his feet so she would not feel the pressure building up in the seam of his pants.

He gasped as she gripped his middle and pulled him back down on top of her on the couch. The frame squeaked with the sudden weight, cushions bowing as Hanako’s flushed face looked up at him. She was a vision; her reddening lips parted and panting, pupils blooming with desire in her beautiful brown eyes. For so long had he wanted to see those eyes happy again. It filled him with joy to see her like this. He only had a moment to admire her before she grabbed his shirt and pulled him close once more.

“I’ve wanted to do this for so long.” She said quietly into his mouth, her fingers beginning to undo the buttons down his front as she pressed their lips together again. “Dayu…” Goosebumps popped up on the back of his neck as she moaned a new, even more intimate form of his name. Hungry fingers dove under his shirt as she lay kisses along the organic flesh of his jaw. 

He tensed. This was… fast. As excited as he was, he wasn’t expecting this.

“I…” His hand tightened around the back of the couch, his eyes darting around the room as he felt her start to nibble his ear. She grabbed his other wrist and placed it on her breast. He couldn’t even bring himself to curl his fingers around her flesh, so he hovered it on the padding of her bra that he could feel through her shirt. This was too much. Too soon. He thought his heart might explode out of his chest. “Hanako-sama…”

“Shh…” She lulled to him, her hand sliding down past his belt.

“Hanako!” He jerked upright away from her touch. Throwing himself to a sitting position on the other side of the couch, he set his elbows on his knees and pressed his hand to his flushed face with shame. He felt his hands shaking with the intense rush of endorphins as he forced himself to take deep breaths. “I’m sorry, that was... I just need a minute.”

“Sandayu? What’s wrong?” Hanako sputtered, rising and pulling her knees into her chest.

He couldn’t even make eye contact with her, he was so embarrassed. His head spun. She seemed so sure that this is what he wanted but he was struggling to even wrap his mind around kissing her.

“Have you… have you never?” She let the question hang as she pivoted to sit beside him.

“No.” He admitted with a quiet voice, his face getting even hotter. “You’re the first person I’ve ever even kissed.”

“Oh my god.” She groaned, taking her turn to hide her face. “I’m so sorry. This is all my fault.”

“It’s okay.” He let out a heavy sigh, finally working up the nerve to look back to her. “I just wasn’t expecting that… any of this, really.” 

Now that the stress response started to die, Oda’s stomach was filled with dread. This was incredibly foolish. He reached for her hand, slowly bringing it up to his mouth and leaving a sweet kiss on the back of it.

“Hanako-sama…”

“You don’t have to call me that.”

Oda shook his head. “I don’t think we can do this.” 

“Of course we can!” Hanako insisted, pulling out of his grip and placing her palm on his cheek. It pained him to take her wrist gently and coax her away.

“I don’t know if this is wise. Arasaka-sama will have me fired. Or killed, maybe...” 

Hanako let out a sad laugh, tipping her head with quiet desperation. “I don’t want to end this before it’s even begun. I understand why you’re nervous, but it’ll be ok.”

Oda stood, kneeling down to pick up Hanako’s sweater and handing it out to her. She took it wordlessly and watched as he slowly grabbed his jacket off the floor and shrugged it back on. 

“Please, Sandayu-”

“I left my family behind because the distance keeps them _safe_.” Oda pressed the heels of his hands into his forehead, taking in a frustrated breath. All he wanted was right in front of him, but his instincts were all firing at him to run far away. He suddenly felt so scared for her, thinking of all the ways that he could fail protecting her because he was too busy loving her instead of keeping her safe. He started to pace, his breath quickening. “I can’t stay this close to you. It’s not right, and it’s dangerous for both of us. I’m sorry.”

“You will keep me safe, I know you.”

“I will never forgive myself if I put you in harm’s way because I have been a lovesick fool.” He felt himself starting to panic, his chest tightening suddenly as he thought about the worst case scenarios. His brain fired with images of her terrified, blood-splattered face and the sound of her voice screaming for him. What if something went wrong? What if someone knew how important he was to her and used him against her? What would Saburo think, to what lengths would he be punished due to her Father’s wrath? He felt like he couldn’t breathe, one hand clutching his chest and the other rubbing his eyes to try and keep it together.

Suddenly, he felt Hanako’s arms around him and she pulled him close. He hadn’t even seen her stand up. “Hey.” She soothed, caressing his back to bring him back down to earth. It was incredible how quickly her presence calmed him.

“I’m sorry.” He mumbled, pressing his cheek into the top of her head and pulling his arms around her shoulders.

“It’s ok.”

She held him until his heart slowed, running her loving hands along his back.

“Oh, Sandayu. You’ve been through so much.”

“I don’t hold a candle to you, Hanako-sama.” He stepped back, shamefully rubbing stubborn tears out of his eyes. “This is incredibly embarrassing. I’m so sorry.”

“No. This is my fault. I just… I just wanted to know the truth. And I wasn’t thinking.” They stood in uncomfortable silence for a moment, Oda struggling to keep her gaze. “Are you sure that this is what you want?” She asked.

“It is not what I want. But it is what is best.”

The emotional whiplash of the last 10 minutes had completely drained him. From the tops of the mountains right down to the sea, over before he even had a chance to truly show her the amount of love he had for her inside.

But perhaps this was the way it was meant to be. A poor, orphan bodyguard and a corporate heiress. It was doomed from the very first moment they laid eyes on each other. Thinking that they could have been anything else was a fool’s errand.

Hanako looked as heartbroken as he felt, lacing her fingers together in front of her body. “So. Is this it, then?”

“I think so.” He answered, his voice nearly cracking as he tried to keep from crying again, this time out of sorrow for watching her slip away yet again. He could barely believe what he was doing. He wanted so badly to damn it to hell, to scoop her into his arms and make love until the dawn.

But years of training and conditioning to be the perfect guard dog for the Araska corporation meant he knew when to heel.

“Alright.”

He let himself take in her face for just a moment longer before he turned, picking up his shoes from the floor and opening the door to leave.

“I meant what I said.” Hanako’s voice caused him to look back, his hand on the doorknob.

“Yes?”

“I love you, Dayu.” She gave him a weary nod. “That’s not going to change. Not as long as you’re in my life, and maybe even longer.”

His mouth twitched into a sad smile as his heart broke again. “I will see you tomorrow, Hanako-sama.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks as always to @TakemurasDroppedBurger for being an amazing friend and idea-bouncer, as well as the lovely people in the Arasaka Corp discord.


	21. The Kiji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU to @TheArtofDewa for the chapter art. Please support her on Twitter: https://twitter.com/TheArtOfDewa

**TO: Oda Sandayu <oda.s@arasaka.corp>**

**FROM: Takemura Goro <takemura.g@arasaka.corp> October 01, 2044 07:34AM**

**Oda,**

**The investigation of Yorinobu’s hideout has concluded. They have discovered a small supply of ricin as well as several weapons. We suspect he may have fled shortly after the media received word that she survived the poisoning. Arasaka-sama has designated a full effort into finding him alive. They do not have any leads yet, so please stay on your guard. I have attached photos of the scene.**

**We did not find Hanako-sama’s letters. Please communicate this information to her.**

**Takemura**

* * *

Oda poked at his lunch and looked down at the food tucked away in its neat little compartments. 

Sliced beef. A cheerful green salad. Seared sweet potatoes. A neat clump of rice speckled with furikake. The loving meals that Ryota prepared for them were nearly mocking his stomach; which seemed to have shrunk significantly in the past few weeks. Depression clung to him like a heavy fog unlike he’d ever experienced. Each day that passed pulled his emotions out of him as if they were attached to the sun, chasing after it as dusk drew in. 

Turning down Hanako wounded him so deeply inside that he was unsure if he’d ever recover. Especially what with the information he knew now.

_“I love you, Dayu. That’s not going to change. Not as long as you’re in my life, and maybe even longer.”_

He had chewed over those words so many times that he was starting to mouth them unwillingly as he carried through his days. The whole evening played out in his head over and over. Almost every time he closed his eyes he saw her flushed face and remembered the feel of her supple and wanting body under his hands. He recalled the way her words of love tumbled out of her mouth as if she had been holding back floodgates; ones he wished that she never opened.

He was incredibly angry and ashamed of himself. Furthermore, he wasn’t sure what to think about Hanako. He had been nearly over the moon when she confessed that she loved him in return… but a part of him felt very upset that she had pressured him into that situation far before he was ready. Maybe he would not have been plunged into such an embarrassing panic attack if she had been more gentle with him. But how could she have known?

Oda put a small shred of meat into his mouth and chewed it slowly, trying to ignore the sour taste that crawled along his tongue. A piece of ginger followed to chase the unpleasant flavor. He was propped on a chair in Hanako’s office, his elbows on his knees. He thought back to Takemura’s email from that morning, flipping through the photos on his HUD as he tried to eat. Yorinobu had been living in near-squalor, as it seemed. Bare mattress, takeout containers, empty liquor bottles... It was unfitting for sure a man that was usually draped in silk and gold. Was he truly that desperate? Leaving behind that much evidence, mess, and the weapons. It was odd. He couldn’t wrap his head around it all and the uncertainty had him on edge. Although, he supposed it was rare for him to _not_ be on-edge when it came to Hanako.

Peeking up at her through a thin curtain of his black hair, he watched her small frame from where she sat behind her desk. Her mouth was pinched in frustration, her hand trembling as she was trying to hold her chopsticks with her new implants. While she had recovered well from the poisoning so far, her physician discovered that the amount of exposure from her hands on the contaminated paper had done irreversible nerve damage. Before the effects could spread, she had each digit removed down to the very last knuckle and replaced with a gold counterpart. Just as the elegant lines that snaked down her upper arms, she had once again taken the opportunity to spin her trauma into something beautiful.

Acknowledging her frustration, he cleared his throat. “Are you alright?”

“I am fine. Just… rather stiff. This is a lot to adjust to.” Oda’s eye twitched at the apt nature of that sentence. Stiff was a good word to describe about every aspect of their relationship again. He was grateful, in a way, to end their exhausting hot-and-cold cadence that they had found themselves on. While it pained him to end it on cold, he was grateful at least that it ended; but with it, her upward climb had begun to falter. She seemed to be suffering the same melancholy that embraced him. 

Sighing through his closed mouth, he stood and set his lunch to the side to cross the room and stand beside her. “May I?” He asked, holding out his hand for hers. She extended it wordlessly and he took it, massaging into the organic flesh of her palms. “I understand why implants such as these are difficult to manage. You will grow accustomed to it, I promise.”

“How long did it take for you to adjust? To feel normal again?” She looked at him curiously as she relaxed back into her chair, her eyes flicking down to his neck and back up to his eyes.

“I don’t believe I ever quite returned to the way I felt before, but I did learn to cope well.” He weaved their fingers together as he squeezed to release her tension. “But fully recover? Quite a while. I did not have a single piece of cyberware up until then, it was a frivolous expense we could not manage. Everything was incredibly painful and limiting at first. But I was rather fortunate.”

“How so?”

“I was being coached by Takemura-san my entire healing process. Coupled with training, therapies, powerful medications, anything and everything Arasaka could offer me before I-”

 _“-came to you.”_ Was what he wanted to say, but the words made him uncomfortable. Too intimate. Too reminiscent of what she had said to him when she lay across from him in her bed.

“Accepted my position here.”

“I see.” Light glinted off of her jewelry as she re-adjusted herself in her chair. “Can you tell me about them? I’ve read reports, of course, but they are incredibly medical. I am curious to hear from you.”

“Uh, sure." He rolled his head thoughtfully as he continued to work her hand in between his fingers. "In brief, they are combat implants. Keeps me from being exposed to the most common types of hand-to-hand takedowns.” He tapped a hard pane of metal near his throat. “Ensures I always have oxygen and blood to my brain even if I am exposed to severe trauma or torture.”

Hanako winced. “I certainly do hope that you never have to face that for me.”

“It is unlikely, but one must always be prepared. That is my purpose.” He beckoned for her other hand and she offered it hesitantly.

“Is that what you truly believe?” Her voice was quiet, eyes turned down.

He tipped his head. “What do you mean?”

“Do you believe it is your purpose to serve me? Even at the risk of your own life?”

Oda took his time taking in a long breath before he answered. “It is. Until I am no longer useful or wanted.”

Hanako looked like she was about to scold him for that, but was interrupted with the soft jingle of her phone.

“It’s Father.”

“Would you like me to step out?”

“No, stay. Finish your lunch please.”

He nodded, releasing her hand from his grasp and settled back down on his chair. Diving his chopsticks back into his food, he tried to do as she asked as he listened to one side of her conversation.

“Yes, Father? … No, no progress yet. … What would you need that for?” Her eyebrows pressed together and she swiveled her chair away from Oda. “I am. … My concern is that Arasaka does not have clearance for that kind of activity in- … Mercenaries? Is this wise? You know how Americans-” She took a shaky breath, clearly having been upset by something that was being said to her. “That is unfair. … No. I am not. … Of course I can. … Yes. Thank you Father.” She disconnected the call and tossed her phone on her desk with a clatter.

“Everything alright?”

“No.” She stood, smoothing down her dress. “But I will manage. Please find something to do while I finish my afternoon meetings, I need some privacy.”

“Yes, Hanako-sama.”

* * *

The wind whipped through Oda’s ponytail as he surveyed the shooting range, a shotgun propped open in the crook of his arm. Acres of nothing but rolling grassland that were just a short walk from the walls of the Arasaka Family Compound. Saburo had ordered the land to be cleared years ago to make way for the range with the intention of entertaining guests; but as Hanako grew older and his protective tendencies increased, the amount of visitors had dwindled down to a scant few for business only. Thus, it had been unused by anyone in a very long time, with the sole exception of Oda in just the last few years. The chilly October air nipped at his ears but he paid no mind, the thick turtleneck and armored jacket he was wearing keeping his middle warm enough.

He liked it out here, the way the current of the wind was driven through the clearing in the forest drowned almost everything else out. Not to mention, added an extra challenge. He retrieved two shells out of an ammo bag clipped to his belt, rolling them in his hand. The red and gold looked starkly bright against his black glove. The metal tip glinted in the sun. He slotted them both into place and jerked his arm to chamber the rounds with a loud click. 

The target shooter by his feet roared to life after a firm kick. Oda paused to tap his watch and establish the link, the progress bar stretching across his HUD until he was connected to the machine. Perfect. He hoped that this would serve well as the distraction he desperately needed. He ran his fingers over the sleek black metal of the shotgun, the Arasaka logo prominently etched into the side, marked by the corporation just as he and everything else was. The barrel nestled in his shoulder and he raised it to the sky, squinting through the aviators he had propped on his nose.

“Fire.” He muttered, and the machine spat out a clay pigeon with a loud _clunk_. It was the essence of the sport that he only had seconds to process the trajectory of the target and all the factors in place: the spin direction, the way the wind changed its course, and the curve of his shot as he chased after it. With an expert eye, he pulled the trigger, absorbing the violent recoil in his shoulder.

The clay pigeon shattered into brilliant pieces, dotting starkly against the blue sky before falling down to the ground.

“Fire.”

Another bang, another firework display of shrapnel and clay exploding in the air. He expelled the rounds with a frustrated force, slotting two more shells and chambering.

“Fire.”

Expecting to feel the satisfaction of his aim, he was left disappointed. He felt nothing.

“Fire.”

He reloaded.

“Fire.”

...

“Fire.”

Robotically, he repeated his movements until every single round was spent. Shards of clay fell and were lost in the tall grass in the distance, masking his destruction. He sunk down to his knees and fell back in the grass. Puffy clouds lazily made their way across the blue sky. The bright afternoon sun was aggressive, causing him to slide his eyes closed as he ran through a deep breathing exercise. 

In through the nose, out through the mouth.

In with his feelings, out with the targets to be shattered.

_“I love you, Dayu. That’s not going to change. Not as long as you’re in my life, and maybe even longer.”_

He murmured the words aloud to himself as he thought about her once more. What a life… Resigned to a state of numbness to shrink away from the destructive pining. 

Considering the circumstances, was this even better? He had been so scared of his love clouding his focus without even considering the sorrow. It clung to his bones and weighed him down. It invaded his sleep, his dreams continuing to be filled with pain and with _her_. He wasn’t well, not at the top of his form. Heartache hurt his entire body. But what else was there? What else could he do? Answer evaded him because there was not one for him to reach. Not a rational one, anyhow...

Letting out a heavy sigh, he pulled himself to his feet again and began to disassemble the weapon. His little lunchtime escape was nearing its end. If he could take anything away from this, his aim was still excellent.

* * *

Oda prowled around the compound silently for the rest of the day. Hands locked behind his back, eyes flicking here and there as he stayed alert for any issues. Hanako had requested her office to herself for hours, leaving him with little more except basic patrol. It was well into the early evening by the time he received an alert that she was done for the day and headed back to her quarters.

He checked the time, noticing that it was past the usual time they ate dinner. His watch blinked to life as he tapped it to send her a message.

**オーダー [19:06]**

**It is late, have you eaten?**

He made another lap around the compound without a response.

**オーダー [19:22]**

**Would you like me to bring you something?**

Crickets began to chirp in the forest as dusk approached. He thought about her call with Saburo earlier, and her curt “No” when asked if she was ok. It was certainly expected of her father to be tough on her, but he couldn’t help but worry about what he said on the other end of her call. Was that what she was busying herself with? He quietly stepped to the area that he started in once more.

**オーダー [19:39]**

**I am fetching your dinner.**

After a quick cigarette with Ryota in a vain attempt to dull his nerves, he made his way up the steps of the veranda to her quarters with a tray in hand. He knocked on her door softly to announce himself. “Hanako-sama, it’s me.” The lock clicked and he let himself in as always.

“Hanako-sama?” Oda’s brow furrowed as he noticed that all the lights were off. He set the tray down and flicked them on. She was not in the sitting area, and it was certainly too early for her to be in bed. Unless she was feeling sick?

He peeked through the open door of the bedroom and saw her sheets were still made and tightly tucked by the maid. No Hanako. His mouth tightened with concern. Her radio silence combined with her disappearance from the bedroom was starting to be concerning. His worry was amplified the darker it became outside.

**オーダー [20:01]**

**Can you please tell me where you are? I am worried.**

The orange leaves of the trees in the grove rustled in the wind as he walked through them in search of her. Every row he looked around eagerly, hoping to see her wandering through them. His heartbeat quickened each time he rounded a corner and did not see her walking with her sweater pulled tight around her body.

After he reached the end of the grove, he bounded the steps up to her office. Empty. He knocked on the doors to bathrooms, meeting rooms, even Saburo’s office. No Hanako.

He began to panic. Where did she go? Did something happen?

“Ryota-san.” The chef turned in surprise as Oda approached him in the kitchens. “Have you seen Hanako-sama? Has she come down here?”

“No, I haven’t Oda-san, I’m sorry.”

“Augh.” Oda rubbed his forehead. “She’s worrying me. I knew she had a difficult day with her work and Arasaka-sama but she’s not responding to my messages and she’s not walking around in the grove, or her quarters, or her office…”

“Maybe she needed a quiet place to herself.” Ryota offered, rubbing his chin. “I don’t think the poor thing gets that too often.”

Oda froze. A quiet place to herself.

_The roof._

“I think I know. Thank you, Ryota-san.”

He flashed Oda a kind smile and gave his arm a squeeze. “Go get her, son.”

* * *

Breath returned to Oda’s lungs as he swung open the door to the roof and saw her standing by the railing, hunched over and clinging to a heavy coat.

“Oh thank god.” He said with a gasp. “I’ve been looking all over. Why are you up here?”

As soon as the words left his lips, he got his answer. Her cheeks were stained with tears, her hunched shoulders quivering with sobs. One hand clutched the front of her coat and the other one gripped the railing with white knuckles.

“H-Hanako-sama, are you alright?” His careful question was nearly carried away in the wind and she pulled away from him to dry her tears.

“Why are you here, Oda?”

“I was sending you messages about dinner, and you never answered. I brought you a tray but I couldn’t find you, I’ve been looking all over.” She didn’t turn back to him as he took a careful step forward. “Can you please talk to me? What’s wrong?”

Hanako faced him slowly. “I… I’m just not sure what to do anymore.”

“What do you mean?” 

She let out a whimper, looking off to the forest in the distance. “Father’s faith in me has been broken. He doesn’t trust my judgement anymore. I sense Arasaka is headed in a dangerous direction, but he does not listen. He believes me to be too emotional, too compromised between Yorinobu and my… loss.” She leaned heavily on the railing, trying to keep her breathing steady. “I’ve lost everything.”

“You haven’t lost everything, Hanako-sama, you still have-”

“You?” She interrupted, shaking her head. “Do I, Oda?”

_“I’ve loved you since the first day you stepped through my door.”_

“Of course you do.”

_“I knew you were different… that there was something about you.”_

“It is hard for me to believe that. I’m sorry.” She responded, pressing her hands into her face before letting out another sob. “I feel as though I’ve already died. Like I’m mourning myself.”

 _“I love you, Dayu.”_

Oda’s mouth was dry. He had no idea what to say.

_“That’s not going to change.”_

He wanted to reassure her that she hadn’t died, but… he felt the same without her. Going through the motions. No joy, no love.

_“Not as long as you’re in my life...”_

Her words tumbled through his brain. He extended his hand, gently rubbing her back before she jerked away from his touch.

“Don’t make this hurt even worse than you’ve already made it.”

_“...and maybe even longer.”_

Oda felt a pang of sadness as he remembered the cold December night two years ago when she found him like this. Lost and lonely, shying away from the world to let only the sky see his tears. His mouth dropped open as he remembered what she had said to him, a revelation creeping inside of him.

_“It is not the opposite of weakness to feel nothing.”_

Why had he pushed her away, truly? Was loving her truly a fate worse than the misery he had subjected to her like all the other men in her life?

Her own words pushed him to her, every light and signal blaring that it was time for him to stop being afraid.

“Hanako.” He gripped her arm and pivoted her to face him, her despondent eyes widening. “I was wrong.”

“What?” She asked as she blinked with surprise.

“I… I was wrong. I shouldn’t have pushed you away. I’m so sorry.”

“Why are you saying this?”

“What you said to me… right here.”

“I don’t understand.” She pulled her chin to her shoulder. Oda placed a gentle hand on her cheek, coaxing her eyes back to his.

“You told me that it was not the opposite of weakness to feel nothing. But I’ve been chasing that… nothing. Nothing because I’m scared of weakness that would hurt you. And…” He took a shuttered breath, emotion rising in his throat. “And I hurt you all the same. I hurt you like everyone else did that I hated so much. Dulling your shine because of my own fears.” 

Her tears gathered on the pad of his thumb as he wiped them away. “I love you, Hanako. I love you so much. I can’t run from that anymore.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’ve never been more sure of anything. I want you. All of you. I want to be beside you every single step of the way. Help you fly like I know you can.”

“Sandayu…” She breathed, placing her hands on his chest and leaning forward. “I’ve wanted so long to tell you how much I love you.”

“Show me.”

At his request, she threw her arms around his shoulders and kissed him.

Fireworks lit up his insides once more at her touch. He wrapped his arms around her middle and pulled her close. The bulky coat hid her tiny body. Oda felt an urge to dive inside, touch her past the defenses she threw up for everyone else.

They kissed with an intense passion unlike the time before. Cautious, anxious movements were replaced with confident and loving tugs and pulls at each other. Oda moaned into her mouth as her lips collided with his over and over, her pink tongue sliding in curious sync with his own. Her hands dove through his hair, pulling the elastic out of his ponytail and running her fingers through his locks that sprung free.

He simply couldn’t get enough of her. Her mouth was his heaven, the rest of her body holding the promise of his salvation.

He had no idea how much time had passed when she finally pulled away, pressing their foreheads together.

“Oh my gosh…” She panted, her beautiful brown eyes twitching as she looked at him with anticipation.

Oh my gosh indeed. Oda had no idea what to say, he wanted to do nothing but kiss her over and over until his time on earth was over. “Your… your dinner is back at your room.”

She gave him a mischievous smile. “Then let’s go eat.”

The tray was left untouched as the two nearly scampered into her room. The sixty seconds it took to put on a normal act for the security cameras and return to her room was unbearable, and they leapt at each other as soon as the door closed.

Two long years of smoldering love for one another fired all at once, their dark hair meshing together as they clumsily removed their shoes without breaking their intense kisses.

“Hanako” He moaned her name, pulling her coat off her shoulders and letting it drop to the ground. “I love you.” With her help, he shrugged off his jacket. “I love you so much.” He couldn’t resist reminding her again. Words unsaid had built up behind his tongue far too long.

“I love you too.” She rejoiced with a gasp, jumping into his arms. He put his hands on her legs to support her as she hooked her feet together around his middle. He lay kisses on her neck as he shuffled them to the bedroom, tossing her down onto the made bed.

Forcing himself to just take her in nearly made him cry with joy. This time, he felt no panic. No uncertainty. The only thoughts running through his mind was how many ways he wanted to explore her body. Pleasure his queen until she was calling out for him.

“Dayu-” She called, grabbing his shirt and pulling him back. He crawled onto her bed on his hands and knees, his body on fire with excitement. He peppered every single inch of her neck with quick kisses, her skin warm under his lips. The soft curves of her body were sublime, responding to his touch as he wrapped one arm around her arched back and the other pulling her knee into his hip.

“Ugh these… fingers.” She groaned, dropping her hands from where she had been trying unsuccessfully to undo his buttons.

“It’s ok.” Oda pulled himself off of her and stood, undoing each of the buttons and looking back at her when he pulled it off. Hitching his fingers on the hem of his undershirt, he peeled it off, the white fabric catching and ruffling the free tuft of his hair as it went over his head.

“Oh my god.” She clapped her hands to her face, hungry eyes taking in his immaculate form. “I’ve seen you like this before but… wow.” 

Oda laughed awkwardly and blushed as he threw the shirt down to the floor. “I… I can’t wait to see you too. If you’ll let me.”

“Of course.” She bit her lip with a smile. “Take off your pants too, please.” Her corporate voice rose for just a second with her command and made them both giggle. He undid the buckle of his belt with shaking fingers and pulled them down, taking a second to sweep his socks off too. He felt a bit embarrassed to be seen like this in front of her, trying to repress the urge to hide the erection that pressed firmly in his underwear.

“Are you alright? Is this ok?” She asked cautiously, rising to her feet.

“Yes. This is amazing.” He spoke truthfully.

She smiled and crawled out of the bed to her feet, turning her back to him and pulling her hair out of the way of the zipper to her dress. He started with his hands at her hips, slowly running the full length of his palm and fingers up her back, letting out a lustful gasp as he took in the feeling of her incredible body. He pinched the zipper and pulled it down bit by bit. Every single click of the teeth plucked at his heart as more and more of her pale back was exposed. Pressing shaking fingers to her bare skin, he ran his hands under the fabric and pulled it down off her shoulders. 

“Holy shit…” He breathed as she turned, standing before him in only her red bra and panties. He had no idea what he was expecting, but… red was a surprise. It was so bright and exciting against her skin.

“Come here.” Hanako beckoned softly, pushing him down onto the bed and swinging her leg over his middle. He groaned, pressing his feet into the mattress in order to grind himself against her. The natural way this had progressed was surprising him. His body was so drawn to hers, every bundle of nerves that danced at the touch, sight, smell, and taste of her guided his hand.

“I love you…” He said again as she kissed his ear, the one part of him that was left mostly organic. “I’ve said that so many times… I’m sorry for being a broken record.”

“You can tell me as many times as you want. I feel the same.” She reassured, reaching behind her to unclasp her bra. He needed a thousand eyes to look at her with as much reverence as she commanded in that moment. She took his hand carefully, placing it on her chest and gauging his reaction.

He took a ragged breath in surprise, curling his hands around her breasts. They were small and lovely, dark nipples rising under his fingers.

“You look so incredible like this.” She teased, grabbing the back of his hands and coaxing him to grab her more firmly. “Are you alright?” Oda’s heart swelled at her concern, nodding with an eager expression on his face.

She rolled off, pulling him back on top of her again. He placed kisses down her neck, her collarbones, stopping to swirl his tongue around her nipples before kissing all the way down her stomach. He was overwhelmed, but surrendered to the experience. This was only the first time in what he was sure were many, many others in their future.

With eager fingers he curled his hand around her panties and pulled them off. The view of her spread legs was nearly enough to knock him right out, a breath forced out of his lungs.

“You’re so beautiful, Hana.” He murmured, his eyes flicking from her flushed face back to the divine scene between her legs. For a second he wasn’t even sure what to do, he just wanted to take her in. Kneeling before his new religion.

“I need you now.” At her beckoning, he leaned back towards her, planting another sloppy kiss on her lips while she yanked down his underwear. All of the unsaid words, simmering emotions, and pangs of longing they both internalized made them both frantic and eager to finally, _finally_ become one.

“Are you sure about this?” Hanako asked him as he positioned himself at her entrance

Giving an assuring kiss to her lips, he nodded. “I’m sure.”

“Then make love to me already.” With her permission, he finally fulfilled every single one of his wants and wishes and sunk inside her with a gasp.

He couldn’t believe how warm she was around him, how wet, how idyllic. One single drop of the pleasure that he was pouring into the woman he loved could fill the cosmos. Everything else fell away, she was his entire world.

“I love you so much.” He moaned again, looking down at her gorgeous face as she panted between his strong arms.

Despite the lack of experience he had and the incredible rush they were both in, his movements felt powerful and natural. All the time he had spent chasing a release with her in his mind had flipped a switch in his brain. Albeit, the feeling of her beneath him paled in comparison to taking care of himself with his imagination. In those cases, he just felt his lust in his manhood. With her… he felt everywhere. Every single part of him longed for her.

“Yes… yes. Like that.” She panted, wrapping her hands around the back of his neck as he rocked them. He thrusted into her repeatedly, each one causing her to let out a pretty little moan through her lips. Burying his face in her neck, he could barely speak. The bedframed creaked in time with the movements, her expensive mattress bowing and bouncing with their eager lovemaking. She matched his pace with her hips and an arched spine, the two of them striking a beautiful rhythm. His fingers curled in the soft sheets, his free hand moving from her hip to caress the hot skin of her cheek.

It was perfect. _She_ was perfect. He had no idea it was possible to feel this lovely in his entire life.

“Hana… I think…” He moaned into her ear as he felt himself approach a point of no return, the amalgamation of every single synapse in his brain firing with love and pleasure spilling over in ecstasy.

“Me too.” She squeaked, squeezing her legs around his hips hard. “Just keep going.” He obeyed, quickening his pace, sinking into her as deep as he could with as much enthusiasm as his body would allow.

He cried out almost involuntarily as he came inside her with a red-hot intensity, his growling voice melding with her own high-pitched whimper in the air to spell out an undeniable truth:

Sandayu Oda lived and breathed for Hanako Arasaka.

He collapsed, sweating and panting into the bed beside her. Every single muscle in his body was hot, the ripples of his orgasm still pulsing in his body. He had to blink out the dark spots that had formed in his vision from squeezing his eyes so tightly. 

The pillow was mercifully cold on his head as he peeked at her, intertwining his fingers with hers from her outstretched hand. If he was in a state of disbelief before, it was tenfold now as he saw her naked curves nestled in the sheets. She was breathtaking, her red lips still panting on her flushed face. Her hair fanned out on the white pillow like the beautiful cascading tailfeathers of her dear kiji.

“Dayu.” She breathed, leaning over to run her fingers over his bare back. “That was incredible.”

Oda turned, extending his arm for her to rest on his bare shoulder. It took them both a minute to catch their breath, both of their hearts beating furiously for each other. He gulped, breaking the silence with a careful question. “So what now?”

Hanako hummed, tracing her fingers over his firm core. He kissed the top of her head and she gasped as if she had an idea. “Let’s go away for a few days.”

Oda pushed his head back in thought. “I’m not sure about that… Where?”

“Where else?”

He smiled, knowing just the place she was suggesting. Safe, familiar, secluded… perfect. He used his free hand to gently tip her head up by her jaw, kissing her nose. “That sounds lovely.”

* * *

The Arasaka AV touched down at the Shinkoku Island Nature Preserve. Hanako nearly skipped out, twirling in the landing as she saw the lush nature around them. The unusually warm fall day had caused her to shed her layers, and the distance between the Arasaka Family Compound added more and more light to her smile the father they got.

Oda admired her as he stepped out with their bags. They were both dressed casually for their sneaky getaway, her hair in a rare loose state, cascading over her shoulders and the straps of her gold dress.

“Oh, Sandayu.” She approached him and he set down the bags. “I can’t believe this. I’m so happy.”

“I love you, Hanako.” He smiled and pulled her close, sealing his favorite new words with a kiss. 

Together at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to @TakemurasDroppedBurger, @CassiopeiaVarAttre, and @DemonEnthusiast for your continued loveliness and support.
> 
> I'm extremely excited to finally be at this stage of their love story! I do not get many comments, so if you're kindly able to leave one and let me know if you're enjoying this story so far, that would make me very happy indeed. 💕💕 Thank you for reading.


End file.
